Skip A Beat!
by AiNeko-chan
Summary: Donghae adalah sahabat masa kecil Hyukjae yang pergi ke Seoul untuk meraih cita-citanya. Setelah tiga tahun, ia kembali ke Mokpo. Hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyuk bersumpah untuk membalas dendam. "Coba saja, memang dengan cara apa?" HaeHyuk
1. Prologue

**Title:** Skip A Beat!

**Pairing **: EunHae/HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

**Rating:** PG-13 for this chapter

**Summary:** Donghae adalah teman masa kecil Hyukjae. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, Donghae yang sudah menjadi idola kembali- hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae bersumpah untuk membalas dendam padanya. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Memang dengan cara apa?" -HaeHyuk, Skip!Beat inspired-

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior © SM Entertaiment. Super Junior members belong to themselves, their parents, and God. Cuma plot cerita ini milik saya~

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**SKIP A BEAT!**

**::**

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**::**

**© AiNeko-chan **

* * *

_**~Prologue**_

_**.  
**_

"Hyukkie.."

"Hmm?"

Dua anak laki-laki berambut hitam, polos dan bahagia- seperti terlihat di wajah mereka-, mata keduanya bertemu dalam posisi berbaring mereka di atas atap. Salah satunya tersenyum lebar dan berguling, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada anak laki-laki lainnya.

"Barusan ada bintang jatuh," yang berambut lebih pendek menunjuk ke atas- ke langit, tempat sinar kerlap-kerlip menggantung seperti jutaan lampu neon.

Anak yang lainnya berkedip, memfokuskan pandangannya ke atas dan mengernyitkan alis saat benda yang diharapkannya terlihat oleh dua iris coklatnya tak terlihat dimanapun.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada."

"_YAH_! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih cepat!"

Anak yang lainnya hanya tertawa, "Salah sendiri kau setengah tidur melihatnya."

Merengut, anak yang berambut sedikit lebih panjang menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup mulut saat ia menguap lebar, lalu menggosok-gosok matanya dengan belakang tangan.

Merasakan kantuk sahabatnya, Donghae—anak berambut pendek itu menarik pelan leher 'Hyukkie', mengisyaratkan anak itu untuk bersandar pada tubuhnya.

Dan Hyukjae- nama asli anak itu- merespon dengan mengatur posisinya agar bisa tidur lebih nyaman sambil mendengar bunyi samar detak jantung Donghae dan kehangatan lengannya, yang terbungkus di sekitar pinggang Hyukjae.

"Apa kau meminta sesuatu tadi, Hae?" Hyukjae memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan.

"Mmhm," adalah jawabannya.

"Masih mau menjadi idola?"

"Tentu saja."

Diam untuk beberapa saat.

Tanpa ditanya pun, sebenarnya ia tahu keinginan sahabatnya untuk menjadi idola tidak akan hilang begitu saja—tidak dalam jangka waktu lebih dari sepuluh tahun anak itu memimpikannya. Tidak ketika ia selalu berdoa dan meminta Tuhan mengabulkan cita-citanya lewat bintang jatuh tanpa lelah.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan, kalau menjadi artis di industri hiburan Korea yang seperti ini berat, Hae?"

"Ne, Hyukkie. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali." Donghae menghela nafas, mengeratkan rangkulannya kepada anak berambut hitam itu.

—Sebenarnya Hyukjae juga tahu, berapa kalipun ia mengatakan 'tidak setuju' atas mimpi itu, tidak ada orang yang bisa benar-benar menghentikan Lee Donghae dan keputusannya untuk mengejar mimpi ke Seoul, pusat kota yang jauh dari dimana mereka berpijak sekarang— Mokpo.

'_Ini tidak seperti aku akan pergi ke Seoul besok, Hyukkie_' adalah kalimat yang selalu Donghae ucapkan setiap _mood_ Hyukjae berubah buruk mengingat satu fakta itu. Dan ia selalu menjawab, entah dalam hati atau entah ia ucapkan langsung, '_Ya, tapi segera setelah lulus SMP, kau akan_.' –yang, sekarang kalau dihitung, hanya berjarak kurang dari satu bulan lagi. _'—dan akan meninggalkanku tanpa Lee Donghae disini._'

Hyukjae selalu tahu ucapan 'pergi ke Seoul besok' itu akan menjadi kenyataan, cepat atau lambat. Karena tanpa ia sadari, satu tahun sejak Donghae pertama kali mengakui rencana 'pindah' nya, berlalu begitu cepat.

_(Waktu bisa menjadi musuh terbesar ketika kau berharap untuk menghentikannya, eh?)_

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, masih melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka setiap malam— melihat bintang di atas atap rumah Hyukjae. Yang biasanya berakhir dengan Hyukjae terlelap dalam rangkulan hangat Donghae, dan sahabatnya membangunkannya setelah beberapa saat untuk mengantarnya tidur di atas tempat tidur yang lebih layak di lantai bawah.

"Satu bulan lagi," ucap Hyukjae, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak akan ada saat-saat seperti ini lagi."

"Yah!" Donghae merespon. "Hyukkie, dari caramu mengatakannya seperti aku akan pergi selama-lamanya. Seoul masih ada di Korea, tidak sejauh itu dari Mokpo, lagi pula."

Hyukjae menutup matanya, menghela nafas berat lagi. "Aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau aku akan rindu masa-masa seperti ini."

"Aku akan segera kembali setelah mimpiku tercapai—"

"Oh, ya. Dan aku harus menunggu berapa lama? Sepuluh tahun?"

"YAH!"

Donghae mendengar sahabatnya tertawa. "Hae, kau menarik sekali untuk dijahili. Apa kau bisa selamat di sekolah barumu di Seoul nanti?"

Anak laki-laki itu merengut.

"Yah, bisakah kita hentikan obrolan tentang Seoul ini?"

"Bagaimana ya, satu bulan lagi sih."

"Hyukkie!"

Hyukjae tertawa kecil. "Sudah mulai _packing_?"

_Akhirnya topik sedikit bergeser_, Donghae menghela nafas.

"Mm, barang-barang di rumah sudah banyak yang dibungkus kertas dan masuk ke kardus oleh umma. Rumahku jadi penuh kardus dan berantakan." jawab Donghae sambil, sadar atau tidak, menghirup aroma rambut Hyukjae selagi wajahnya bersentuhan dengan helaian hitam itu.

"Mereka juga tidak sabar untuk pindah, ya?" Hyukjae tertawa kecil- setengah hati.

Ya, sialnya, orangtua Donghae mendukung cita-cita Donghae, dan rela pindah ke Seoul bersama anaknya demi mengikuti audisi dari— entah agensi mana, pokoknya dari yang Hyukjae tahu, kalau Donghae lolos dan menjadi _trainee_ disana, dia tidak akan kembali ke sini untuk entah berapa lama— sampai ia mendapat kesempatan untuk debut sebagai artis, dan punya jadwal padat setelahnya.

Serius, Hyukjae bahkan sempat memikirkan kemungkinan dia tidak akan bisa melihat Donghae secara langsung selama sepuluh tahun— atau lebih buruk lagi, lebih lama dari itu.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, siapa dia untuk bisa mengubah keputusan Donghae?

"Hyukkie? Sudah tidur ya?"

—Karena itu, Hyukjae menutup matanya, berpura-pura terlelap selagi mendengar sahabatnya mulai menggumamkan beberapa lagu dengan suara indahnya. Ya, indah. Dengan suara seperti itu, wajah tampan, dan _dance skill_ yang tidak jelek, agensi mana yang tidak akan benar-benar menerima Donghae menjadi calon bintang baru mereka?

Dan bersamaan dengan kembalinya perasaan khawatir dalam hati, perlahan, Hyukjae menghitung waktu dalam hati.

Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam dan setiap hari berlalu, membuatnya semakin dekat dengan 'hari itu'.

.

.

Ya, sampai ke hari dimana terakhir kali ia melihat figur sahabatnya, makin menjauh bersama dengan mobil hitamnya, menuju Seoul.

Dan yang Hyukjae lakukan hanya melambaikan tangan, sampai figur itu tak terlihat lagi.

.

_**~End of Prologue**_

* * *

**A/N**: Fanfic pertama di fandom K-POP ^^ pairingnya tak lain tak bukan, 2 bias author dan current OTP author juga, EunHae/HaeHyuk Super Junior! *tebar bunga*

Chapter 1 soon~ ;) ah, dan apa dari judul dan summarynya jalan ceritanya udah bisa ketebak? ;;XD

_**Reviews make update faster~**_


	2. Ch 1: Reunion

**Title:** Skip A Beat!

**Pairing **: EunHae/HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

**Rating:** masih PG-13

**A/N: **Makasih banyaaak buat yang udah baca dan review chapter sebelumnya! Dibales lewat PM ya, gomawoo *tebar cium*

** siapa saya** (? XD) hahaha ketebak ya? Kita lihat apa tebakannya benar keke :p ini sudah lanjuut~

** sweet haehyuk** aa gomawooo ini sudah lanjut~

** eunkha** ini sudah diapdet~ cukup asap kah? XD hoho iya memang hyuk ga cocok ah jadi seme selama masih ada hae :') gomawooo XD

**D.D** ANNYEONG URI LEAD DANCER kekeke ah siapelu manggil2 unnie -_-)-o iya yang english version itu buat dipost ditempat lain haha iyadong aku rajin :'D jeongmal gomawooo ({}) ah kalo ga manis bukan haehyuk namanya~

** Kamiyama kaoru** gomawooo! hahah nggak kok nggak jauh beda dari itu ;;XD tapi kalo pengganggu hubungan sih pasti ada~ hmm yang bales dendam siapa ya? ;) nanti di chapter2 selanjutnya ketauan kok keke ini udah apdet~

**Minwoo619** ah sebenarnya hyuk masih cuman suka sama hae sebagai temen ^^ tapi akan berubah kok~ dan pmeran namja lain seperti si siwon di skipbeat? aa itu mungkin ada mungkin tidak ;;XD

** EviLisa2101** anyyeong! ana imnidaa~ 95line! Hah bohong, anaknya haehyuk saya :B *plak* iya mereka berpisah dan bertemu lagi~ appa memang jahat *nodnod* ini sudah lanjuut~ gomawoo *tangkap bannernya*

**HaeHyukkielf** ini sudah lanjuut chingu~ ah sama aku juga semangat liat ff haehyuk :''D ini kilaatt! gomawo juga reviewnyaa!

** Faooii** ah sama aku juga lagi seru nonton skipbeat ^^ haha ini ga terlalu skipbeat verse sih tapi emang terinspirasi :D gomawo reviewnyaa~

**hyukhyuk, Park Soohee, Aya'kyu** ini sudah lanjuuuut~ gomawo dan selamat membaca!

::

Fic ini memang terinspirasi dari Skip!Beat yang dibintangi oppa2 ganteng kita. Tapi ceritanya gabakal persis sama. Cuma ngambil sedikit ide storyline :D setelah sekitar chapter 3 mungkin baru ketauan kenapa~

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior © SM Entertaiment. Super Junior members belong to themselves, their parents, and God. Cuma plot cerita ini milik saya~

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**SKIP A BEAT!**

**::**

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**::**

**© AiNeko-chan **

* * *

_**~Chapter 1 : Reunion**_

_**::**_

.

.

Hari itu bermula seperti biasa.

Seperti biasa, namja itu memulai harinya dengan bangun pagi, mendengar weker alaminya berdering meneriakkan 'Hyukjae! Bangun sekarang atau kau tidak dapat sarapan!' -dan mengumpulkan nyawanya dalam posisi duduk untuk beberapa saat sebelum benar-benar bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan wajahnya.

Anjing chihuahua kesayangannya akan menggonggong ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, meminta jatah sarapan. Dan ia akan tersenyum dan menuntun hewan manis itu ke mangkuknya, memberi makanan anjing di dalamnya dan melihat anjing kecil itu makan sebelum ia bangkit dan turun ke ruang makan.

Dan ketika ia melahap sarapannya, mengabaikan suasana ribut dari noona dan appa-nya (yang sepertinya terlambat bangun lagi), ia akan menyalakan televisi, mengganti channel nya ke satu berita- dimana untuk saat ini reporternya baru selesai mengumumkan berita kriminal. 

_Ani_, ia tidak tertarik dengan penjahat yang kabur dari penjara. Lalu kenapa dia menonton berita? Karena ia tahu _news section_ berikutnya akan membuat matanya berbinar seperti permata.

"Berikutnya, lintas KPOP terbaru," reporter berambut pendek di balik layar kaca itu berkata. Gambar sebuah girl group, diiringi musik yang lebih ceria—'Gee' dari _Girls' Generation_ yang baru-baru ini keluar, muncul di belakangnya.

"SM _entertaiment_ yang membuat gebrakan besar dengan debut _girl group_ barunya, _Girls' Generation_. Baru-baru ini mengungkapkan rencananya membuat satu _boy group_ lagi," ucap reporter itu. Layar televisi berubah _full _menjadi wajah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang bicara di depan mic diiringi _flash light_ dari kamera di sekelilingnya. "_CEO_ Lee SooMan-ssi mengatakan, grup ini akan memiliki lebih banyak anggota dari _Girls' Generation_, dan sedang dalam tahap persiapan untuk debut."

Hyukjae melihat berita itu tanpa rasa tertarik. Ia melihat jam dinding. Sebentar lagi waktunya berangkat sekolah, apa reporter ini tidak bisa cepat mengabarkan berita lain? Yang Hyukjae tunggu, tepatnya. Seharusnya itu menjadi berita terpanas hari ini!

"Selanjutnya,"

Layar di belakang reporter itu berubah menjadi wajah seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat, memakai kacamata hitam dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan ke arah kamera.

Mata Hyukjae berbinar (seperti yang ia prediksikan). Ia mengambil remote untuk mengeraskan suara TV itu sampai ke volume yang paling tinggi.

"Hari ini, Lee Donghae yang baru-baru ini juga merayakan satu tahun debutnya dari SM _entertaiment_, mengeluarkan _single_ terbarunya. Perusahaan memprediksi bahwa _single_ ini akan laku berat di pasaran, dan akan mulai menghitung posisinya dalam _chart_."

"YEAH!"

Gadis yang baru saja duduk di samping Hyukjae untuk mengambil sarapan cepatnya, mengernyitkan alis melihat dongsaengnya melebarkan tangan dan berseru seperti seorang _fanboy_. Ia melihat ke televisi dan memutar mata ketika menemukan sumbernya.

'Pantas saja.'

Yah, dongsaengnya memang seorang _fanboy_, kenyataannya. _Fanboy_ dari seseorang yang masih terpampang wajahnya di layar kaca di depan mereka sekarang. Lee Donghae.

"Single 'Beautiful' ini dibuat sendiri oleh Donghae-ssi. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan pihak SM sebelumnya, _Interview_ mengenai single ini sendiri akan diadakan dua jam dari sekarang. Comeback stage yang ditunggu-tunggu akan pertama dilangsungkan di Music Bank lusa."

"Noona, aku mulai merasa tidak enak badan. Bisa tolong bilang ke umma aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah?" Hyukjae berpura-pura batuk, melihat dengan wajah memelas kepada noona-nya, yang hanya memutar bola mata sebagai jawaban.

"Sakit karena ingin melihat _interview_ Lee Donghae, alasan yang bagus untuk umma memukulmu dengan sapu nanti."

"YAH! Kumohon, bohong apa saja—"

"Lee Hyukjae, aku mendengarmu! Dan tidak, kau tidak akan bolos sekolah lagi untuk menonton TV seharian di kamar! PERGI KE SEKOLAH SEKARANG JUGA!"

Hyukjae mendesis pelan.

"Aish. Ya, umma. Yaaa."

Menyerah, Hyukjae mengambil tas dengan mengabaikan wajah menyebalkan Sora dan bergegas keluar dari pintu depan tanpa mematikan TV terlebih dahulu. Yah, ia bisa melihat isi interviewnya di youtube. Lagipula, ia harus memastikan membeli sesuatu sepulang sekolah nanti.

.

.

-o-o-

"Hyuk! Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah ini kita main bola?"

Hyukjae mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan muka, "Mian, Junsu-ah, hari ini tidak bisa."

Namja seumuran yang berdiri di depannya sekarang mengernyitkan alis. "Memangnya ada kegiatan klub nanti?"

"_Aniyaa_, aku hanya ada sedikit urusan pribadi." Jawab Hyukjae, memikirkan tentang benda yang akan dia beli, dan kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan sepulang sekolah nanti setelah mendapat benda tersebut. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis yang lama-lama berubah jadi cengiran lebar.

Melihat temannya— yang sekarang senyum-senyum sendiri di luar kesadarannya, kerutan kecil muncul di dahi Junsu.

"Hyuk-"

"YAAA, HYUK-AH! Kau sudah lihat berita tadi pagi?"

Junsu mengeluarkan suara 'argh' yang cukup keras. Langsung kesal melihat seorang yeoja berambut coklat pendek -yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di antara dirinya dan Hyukjae- yang baru saja memotong ucapannya. Badannya membungkuk dan bersandar di atas meja Hyukjae- di depan Junsu. Mata sama berbinarnya dengan namja di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja!" Hyukjae berseru antusias.

"Itu 'kan? ITU!"

"IYA, ITU!"

"Single terbaru Lee Donghae!" mereka berseru pada saat bersamaan, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang ada di kelas itu tertuju pada mereka. Tapi siapa peduli? Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kecil mereka untuk peduli, bahkan dengan Junsu yang sudah memutar bola mata dan menjauh untuk mencari orang lain untuk diajak main sepulang sekolah. Sukses mencoret Hyukjae dari daftar targetnya.

"Aku sudah punya CDnya." yeoja itu berkata bangga.

"MWO? Bohong! Bagaimana bisa? 'Kan baru keluar hari ini!"

"Koneksi, koneksi~"

"Kau tidak pernah bilang punya koneksi sebelumnya!"

"Kakak sepupuku baru saja diterima jadi kru di SM Entertaiment," yeoja itu tersenyum, menikmati ekspresi iri sahabatnya. "Begitu CDnya dicetak, dia langsung mengirimkan satu padaku. Didiskon pula."

"Sena-ah~" Hyukjae melembutkan bicaranya, menatap Sena dengan tatapan memelas.

"Anii~ Apa gunanya koneksi pribadi kalau kugunakan buat orang lain?"

Hyukjae cemberut.

"Daripada itu, kau harus tahu, liriknyaaaa! Donghae-oppa yang menulisnya sendiri, kau tahu kan? LIRIKNYA SANGAT ROMANTIS~!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, aku 'kan belum dapat CDnya." Hyukjae masih merengut. Walaupun ia sedikit tertawa dalam hati. _Oppa_? Donghae bahkan lebih muda beberapa bulan dari dirinya dan Sena.

"Karena itu aku memberimu spoiler," Sena tertawa setan. "Sini biar kunyanyikan. _You are completely beautiful~_"

Bola mata Hyukjae melebar. Panik.

"YAH! Berhenti! Jangan nyanyikan!"

"—_I just can't be without you giirrl~_"

"YAAH! SENA-AH!"

Orang-orang di kelas itu tertawa kecil melihat tontonan menarik di bangku belakang kelas. Hyukjae dan Sena memang bukan satu-satunya fans Lee Donghae di kelas dan di kota itu. Beberapa sering ikut berteriak-teriak dan berbicara seputar pangeran idola mereka. Walau berapa kalipun dilihat, sedikit aneh untuk seorang namja yang terkenal populer di sekolah mereka seperti Hyukjae untuk menjadi fanboy namja lain yang sama populernya.

Tapi tidak ada yang mencela. Karena keduanya berteman baik dengan hampir seluruh anak di kelas. Dan menyukai Lee Donghae di Mokpo tempat mereka tinggal, benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

.

.

-o-o-

Hyukjae berlari secepat yang ia bisa, sambil berusaha supaya tidak menabrak siapapun di jalan.

Ayolah, ayolah! Dia tidak bisa kehabisan benda itu!

Gara-gara guru yang dengan sangat kurang kerjaannya menambah jam pelajaran (untuk persiapan ujian, katanya), kelasnya jadi harus pulang satu jam lebih lama dari seharusnya. Satu jam yang sangat berarti! _Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar kehabisaan?_

"Ahjussi!" Serunya segera setelah ia memasuki toko itu ; toko CD. Ahjussi berkacamata bulat di balik counter tersenyum. "Hyukjae, kau terlambat hari ini. Tadi penuh sekali, lho."

Ekspresi Hyukjae jatuh seketika. _Aah, sial. Benar-benar kehabisan?_ -Ia baru saja memikirkan sejumlah kalimat kutukan untuk guru yang membuatnya terlambat, ketika sebuah benda berbentuk segi empat bersampul laki-laki tampan diayunkan di depan mukanya.

Mata Hyukjae melebar. Ia menatap ahjussi toko langganannya dengan dua mata bulatnya. Terkejut.

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang kau kehabisan. Aku tahu kau pasti datang, makanya kusimpan satu buatmu."

Dan saat itu, wajah ahjussi di depannya jadi terlihat seperti malaikat berbaju putih dengan lingkaran halo di kepala.

"Ahjussiiii! Jeongmal gomawoyo! Saranghae!"

Ahjussi itu tertawa dalam pelukan erat Hyukjae.

"Tunggu, masih ada kabar baik lagi. Mau dengar?"

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya, menatap ahjussi itu dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Karena hari ini penjualan pertama, ada bonus."

.

.

-o-o-

Cengiran lebar tergambar di wajahnya. Menunjukkan gusinya pada ruangan tempat ia berdiri. Di depannya, di atas kertas licin, sosok Lee Donghae, idolanya, tergambar. Dari rambut yang sebagian tertutup topi sampai ujung kaki. Dengan kemeja putih, celana hitam, suspender dan pantofel. Rambut coklatnya diikat setengah ke belakang dan satu matanya tertutup oleh topi yang miring. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya damai untuk dilihat, seperti biasa.

"Ya! Donghae-ah, kenapa kau tampan sekali?" Ucapnya dengan cemberut palsu, memukul bagian dada poster Donghae di depannya pelan, kemudian tersenyum lagi.

Memutar CD yang baru ia beli di stereo kamarnya, Hyukjae duduk di atas kasur, mendengarkan alunan melodi yang keluar dari alat tersebut.

_You are completely beautiful_

_I just can't be without you, girl_

_You are completely beautiful_

_I just can't be without you, girl_

Suara seperti malaikat mengalun di telinganya, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Sosok 'malaikat' itu terbayang di benaknya. Idola sekaligus sahabatnya, yang selama tiga tahun terakhir hanya bisa ia lihat lewat layar kaca.

_Donghae-ah, jeongmal bogosipeo._

.

-o-o-

"Lee Donghae! Lee Donghae!"

Donghae tersenyum, melepas topi yang ia pakai dan meletakkannya di atas dengkul, menundukkan kepala untuk mengucapkan salam terakhir.

"Kamsahamnida~" yang dibalas dengan sorakan fansnya, menyerukan namanya berkali-kali. Ia baru saja selesai dengan perform single terbarunya di 'music bank'. Yang disambut positif oleh fans, tentu saja.

Selagi ia melangkah ke luar panggung, kru-kru menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya, 'Kerja bagus, Donghae-ssi', dan untuk formalitas, ia tersenyum tipis balik.

'_Kerja bagus? Cuma itu yang bisa mereka katakan dari awal debut sampai sekarang?_'

Ia tidak bisa merasa tidak kesal memikirkan mereka tidak melihat perkembangannya sama sekali, 'kan?

'Jelas-jelas sekarang hampir 60 persen dari penonton Music Bank adalah fansku.' Bibir laki-laki itu terbentuk menjadi seringaian kecil.

"Donghae, cepat ganti baju. Kita masih harus ke tempat lain setelah ini."

Donghae mengeluarkan erangan kecil saat mendapati manajernya di depan ruang ganti dan mulai membuka kertas schedule-nya.

Kepalanya pening mendengar schedule yang padat. Ralat. _Sangat_ padat.

"Berikutnya masih ada waktu lebih dari 30 menit, 'kan? Kita tidak tinggal di sini sebentar? Sepuluh menit lagi mereka akan mengumumkan pemenangnya," Donghae mencoba memberi alasan.

"Kau tidak masuk dalam 2 besar minggu ini, tidak mungkin kau menang. Percuma saja kalaupun kita menunggu, hanya membuang waktu." Manajernya membalas. "Perusahaan berharap banyak padamu, tapi sepertinya masih sulit untuk mengalahkan mereka yang dari JYP atau YG, ya?"

Aura di sekitar Donghae berubah kelam. Yang tidak disadari oleh manajernya. Telapak tangannya menjadi sebuah kepalan. Ia benci dibandingkan dan diucapkan seolah gagal. Dia datang ke dunia hiburan ini bukan untuk dibilang gagal!

"Hari jum'at sampai minggu, shooting CF," ujar manajernya, membaca keterangan lebih lanjut, "Ah, dan tempatnya bukan Seoul. Kebetulan sekali, pihak sana pasti sudah menyelidiki biografimu sebelumnya."

Donghae mengernyitkan alis, tapi tidak bertanya apapun.

"Aku yakin kau pasti merindukan kampung halamanmu."

.

-o-o-

"LEE DONGHAE AKAN DATANG KE MOKPO?"

"Ssst! Kecilkan suaramu!"

"JINJJA?"

"Ne, ne, ne! Diam sebentar! Seosaengnim bisa mendengarmu dari luar!"

Hyukjae, dengan mata lebar dan wajah tidak percaya-nya, menutup mulut rapat-rapat ketika melihat Park-seosaengnim melirik mereka dengan mata tajam dari balik jendela yang menghubungkan kelasnya dengan koridor. Dan banyak pasang mata memperhatikan dari tiap sudut kelas.

Praktek kimia, se-membosankan apapun, bukan tempat yang tepat untuk memulai gosip dengan Hyukjae. Sena mencatat dalam hati, menghela nafas.

"... Kau serius?" Hyukjae berbisik, berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Iya, mungkin belum beredar di internet. Tapi aku dapat informasi dia akan ke sini untuk shooting CF hari minggu ini."

"JINJJA?"

"Aish, Hyukkie, sudah kubilang kecilkan suaramu." Sena mendesah kesal.

Tapi Hyukjae tidak mendengar. Oh, bagaimana ia bisa mendengar kalau pikirannya hanya berpusat pada satu info yang baru diterimanya itu? Lee Donghae, satu-satunya idolanya. (Erm, itu benar.) Orang yang dikaguminya. Inspirasinya.

Sahabat yang sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengannya.

Ini kesempatannya untuk bertemu langsung dengan Donghae! Di tempat kenangan mereka, mereka bisa bernostalgia begitu bertemu. Membayangkannya saja membawa senyum lebar di wajah namja itu.

"... Sena-ah. Aku harus bertemu dengannya, apapun yang terjadi!"

.

.

-o-o-

.

"LEE DONGHAEEEE!"

_**BUAK**_

"Hei, ming-"

"DONGHAE OPPAAAAA!"

"OMO! DIA MELIHAT KESINI!"

_**BUGH**_

"Sena-ah!"

"Hyukkie-aaahh!"

"OPPAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAA!"

_**DZIGH**_

"..."

.

.

".. Apanya yang 'apapun yang terjadi', Hyukjae-ah?" Sena menggeram. Tubuhnya tersandar pada bangku taman terdekat. Nafasnya memburu dan tangannya memegang pinggang yang- yakin, pasti ada bekas biru besok.

"Siapa yang tahu fangirls bisa sekuat itu, Sena-ah!" Hyukjae berseru, tak kalah emosi. Dengan nafas yang juga memburu.

Kemana harga dirinya sebagai namja kalau adu dorong dengan kumpulan cewek saja kalah? Bahkan sampai terdorong, terjambak, ter-apa lagi tadi, entah bagian tubuh macam apa yang membuatnya tersungkur dan terhanyut keluar kerumunan. Walaupun, ya, yang dia hadapi bukan cewek-cewek biasa. Tapi fangirl. Yang fanatik. Dan yang kuat.

"... Kenapa bisa sebanyak dan se-mengerikan itu sih lagipula. Katamu sedikit yang tahu soal kedatangan Donghae ke Mokpo?" tanyanya lagi.

Sena mendecih.

"Satu minggu lalu 'sih, masih sedikit. Siapa ya yang teriak-teriak jadi satu anak kelas tahu?"

Sena tertawa sedikit melihat ekspresi super menyesal Hyukjae setelahnya. Ia menyentil pelan hidung sahabatnya.

"Bodoh, bukan gara-gara itu tahu. Internet melakukan segalanya. Fans dari kota lain yang dekat sini juga pasti tidak melewatkan kesempatan melihat idolanya dari dekat."

"..oh." Hyukjae mendesah pelan. _Kenapa Donghae harus se-terkenal itu sih?_ Walaupun ia bahagia untuk sahabatnya, mimpi jadi idola terkenalnya tercapai- tapi- tapi, _argh_.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, ya?" ucap Sena tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke pusaran mengerikan itu." Ia menunjuk kerumunan yang sebenarnya berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka terkapar sekarang. Tapi suara 'kyaaaa! Kyaaaa!' nya terdengar nyaring bahkan sampai ke situ. Padahal sumber yang membuat mereka berteriak saja tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

".. Seingin apapun aku melihat Donghae... Aku juga." Hyukjae membalas dengan suara pelan.

_Menjadi fans yang tidak cukup 'kuat' itu __**berat**__..._ Keduanya menghembuskan nafas dengan suara 'haaaah' keras bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke toilet dulu? Mendadak aku kebelet pipis."

.

.

-o-o-

Hyukjae menaikkan resleting celananya, menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa Sena sudah selesai ya.." Bisiknya dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar toilet laki-laki dan melirik sedikit ke arah toilet wanita. Sepertinya belum. Hyukjae melirikkan matanya kembali ke bangku di depan toilet dan duduk di atasnya.

Matanya memperhatikan keseluruhan taman di depannya. Taman kecil yang hijau. Di pinggirnya bisa kelihatan laut yang biru dan tenang yang dibatasi dengan pagar dan daratan miring. Khas Mokpo.

Bayangan dua anak berlari-lari di taman ini. Di pinggir laut itu. Bermain ayunan, naik pohon, bahkan sampai turun ke laut untuk saling menjatuhkan di pesisir pantai, terbayang di benak Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum tipis. Lucu, bagaimana kenangan tujuh tahun yang lalu masih teringat dengan jelas bagaikan baru kemarin ia mengalami itu.

Oh, iya.

Apa Donghae sengaja memilih Mokpo untuk _shooting_ ini karena, dia juga rindu tempat ini?

_Tidak mungkin. Itu pasti diputuskan oleh produsernya._

Apa Donghae akan mengenalinya kalau ia benar-benar bertemu langsung dengannya?

_... Pasti. Kan? _

_Mustahil Donghae melupakannya, seperti mustahil bagi Hyukjae untuk melupakan Donghae, 'kan?_

"Donghae-oppaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Mata Hyukjae melebar. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat kerumunan yang tak asing bergerak tak jauh darinya. Kumpulan yeoja itu bergerak seperti kumpulan ikan koi yang berebutan mendapatkan makanannya- yang berjalan di depan mereka dengan kacamata hitam dan senyum simpul. Sementara orang-orang bertopi yang sepertinya kru- atau manajernya, menahan yeoja-yeoja itu agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan artisnya, Lee Donghae itu sendiri.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Matanya terus mengikuti sosok itu. Memakai jaket kulit. Tinggi, berkulit bersih, rambut coklat, mata indah yang tertutup kacamata hitam. Sosok yang mendekati kesempurnaan.

Ia masih memperhatikan Donghae dengan wajah kagum saat, kerumunan itu lewat di depannya, dan mata artis itu mengintip dari balik aksesori hitamnya dan bertemu pandang dengan iris cokelat Hyukjae.

Bertemu pandang.

_DEG. DEG. DEG._

Untuk sesaat, dunia Hyukjae seperti berhenti berputar. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Senang, panik, sekaligus bingung.

Donghae benar-benar melihatnya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pura-pura tidak melihat karena penampilannya saat ini benar-benar tidak pantas dilihat? Tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan seperti seharusnya seorang teman lama bereaksi? Atau menghampiri dan memeluknya, mengatakan padanya ia benar-benar merindukannya?

Sadar akan kondisi, Hyukjae baru saja akan melakukan pilihan yang kedua, saat tiba-tiba Donghae memutar kembali kepalanya secepat saat ia melirik Hyukjae sekilas, dan berjalan santai seperti saat sebelumnya. Membuat Hyukjae membeku di tempat.

"Hyukjae-ah? Aku mendengar sorakan dari dalam toilet! Apa tadi Donghae- eh? Hei, Hyuk?" Sena yang baru keluar dari toilet melambaikan tangannya di depan Hyuk. Yang ekspresinya berubah menjadi seperti campuran antara bingung, kesal, dan kecewa.

_Apa Donghae tidak mengenaliku?_

.

.

-o-o-

.

.

Setelahnya, satu hari seperti berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Hyukjae tidak merasa ingin untuk membuka laptop dan mencari info-info atau menonton video seperti rutinitas biasanya. Setelah pulang dari taman dengan Sena, ia menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan makan dan tidur. Membuat Sena bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi lewat beberapa sms dan telepon, tapi Hyukjae hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'. Klise seperti Sena katakan dengan suara kesal di balik telepon.

Saat _flashback_ kejadian di taman tadi terputar di benaknya, Hyukjae menggenggam erat kain bantal di bawah tangannya dan mengeluarkan erangan frustasi.

_Apa dia tidak melihatku?_

Tidak, jelas-jelas siang tadi Donghae melihatnya. Tapi jelas-jelas ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun yang bisa membuat Hyukjae tahu ia menyadari keberadaannya.

Walaupun sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak pantas untuk saling menyapa, setidaknya ia bisa tersenyum atau apa 'kan? Mereka sahabat yang sudah tidak bertemu selama tiga tahun!

_TING TONG_

Hyukjae menggeram saat suara bel itu memecah pikirannya. Ia membenamkan kepala dalam bantal. Berharap umma atau noona-nya akan menjawab dan membuka pintu supaya bunyi itu segera berhenti.

_TING TONG._

_TING TONG._

"Argh." Hyukjae baru teringat fakta bahwa umma-nya sedang pergi belanja. Dan Sora pergi ke rumah teman- yang berarti dia tidak akan pulang sampai di atas jam tujuh malam.

Dengan malas, Hyuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menuruni tangga dan menuju pintu depan dengan wajah kusut saat bel itu berbunyi lagi. "Yaa, sebentar."

"Siapa-"

Sosok seseorang dengan jaket berwarna kuning gading dan hoodie yang menutupi sampai sebagian dahi, masker dan celana panjang berdiri di depannya segera setelah Hyukjae membuka pintu. Kalau ia tidak mengenali orang itu, ia pasti sudah mengambil jarak dan bersiap untuk menutup pintu kalau-kalau ia orang jahat yang ingin menghipnotis dan merampok rumahnya. Tapi... tidak.

Ia tidak bisa tidak mengenali sepasang iris coklat seperti manik-manik, dua kelopak mata yang membuat mata orang tersebut sesuatu yang sangat mendamaikan yang pernah Hyukjae lihat. Dan senyum yang secara tidak langsung terlihat dari balik maskernya.

Tidak, saat mata dan senyum itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu ingin Hyukjae lihat selama tiga tahun terakhir ia menghabiskan waktunya di Mokpo.

"... Donghae?"

.

-o-o-

**_::TBC_**

* * *

**A/N:**

Sena yang disini itu pasangan blind datenya Hyuk di WGM. Pribadi, aku suka dia~ walaupun adegan dia ditangisin Hyuk itu kontraversial, tapi mereka berdua lucu XD ( tapi masih lucuan eunhae lol *desh* ), soalnya sempet kepikiran pake HyunA atau Gyuri, tapi mereka terlalu..em, 'mewah' buat jadi karakter orang biasa lol. Kalo Hyoyeon bakal ada peran sendiri nanti~

Donghae disini rambutnya coklat tua, terus yang di poster itu waktu dia perform Beautiful di SS2. Aku ga gitu ngerti soal sistem kerjanya music bank dan korean entertaiment industry, jadi sekenanya aja ya mianhae.. ._. Kalo ada readers yang berminat menjelaskan sedikit, silakaan! XD

Lastly, salam kenal buat semua author senior fandom ini ^^ mohon kritik dan saran lewat review, readers yang bukan author juga yaa! Gomawo :*

_**Reviews make update faster!**_

~AiNeko


	3. Ch 2 : What We Used To Be

**Title:** Skip A Beat!

**Pairing **: EunHae/HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

**Rating:** PG-..15, maybe

**Summary:** Donghae adalah teman masa kecil Hyukjae. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, Donghae yang sudah menjadi idola kembali- hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae bersumpah untuk membalas dendam. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Memang dengan cara apa?" -HaeHyuk, Skip!Beat inspired-

* * *

**A/N**: JEONGMAL GOMAWO BUAT REVIEW, FOLLOW DAN FAVORITE NYA ;;A;; *bow 180 degree* Balasan review di PM ya XD anonymous-deul, ini dia:

**anchofishy** hae nggak akan ngelupain hyuk karena mereka ditakdirkan satu sama lain :') *halah* gomawo udah baca dan review! ^^

**anon** ah, unsur angstnya memang ada kok, tapi belom keliatan di chapter ini :D keke bosen sama yang hepi? Tapi kasian hyuknya kalo dijahatin hae terus :""( *tapi tetep aja dibikin jahat* iya tenang seiring cerita berjalan, hurt/comfortnya pasti ada~ kalo nggak gabakal kupilih genre ini keke. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Rika. Fika** GOMAWOO CHINGU XD haha iya ini terinspirasi dari dramanya, disitu sih tentang perjalanan tokoh utama jadi artis dan terlibat cinta segitiga, tapi ff ini kayaknya agak jauh dari jalan cerita asli skip beat nya :D

**Kamiyama Kaoru** ini udah lanjut~ :p Gomawoo chingu udah menyempatkan buat review ({})

**HaeHyukkieelf** lagi tegang? Haha nggak setegang chapter selanjutnya kok.. *ups XD Ga bisa sekilat kemaren, tapi ini udah apdet~ gomawo dan selamat membaca!

**D.D.** YOO DI WASSUP. Haha ah aku merasa tua. Hoho makasih naak~ iya emang mas hae kurang ajar sama mbak hyuk, disini ada alasannya btw. Ah kalo kerumahku juga pasti kita sibuk sama hal lain sampe baca fic terlupakan u_u Makasih udah meninggalkan reviewmu, beb :* Salam sparkling diamond from your lead vocal!

**sweet haehyuk** haha temponya udah naik? XD donghae memang terlahir sweet dan jahat pada saat bersamaan hoho, iya minta makan... = hyuk HAHA *oke jk* haha eh kenapa sena kobayakawa nyasar kesini ;;XD Gomawoo chingu udah ngereview~

**Aya'kyu** ini sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo udah baca dan review chinguu

**Leny961013** hahaha perasaanmu sama kayak perasaan author pas lagi nulis ini TT_TT hmm apa chapter ini sudah cukup haehyuk momentnya? Gomawo udah review XDD

**Valentina** pas banget abis chingu review aku lagi ngeupload...hahaha ini udah lanjuutt gomawo reviewnya ^^

-o-o-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior © SM Entertaiment. Super Junior members belong to themselves, their parents, and God. Cuma plot cerita ini milik saya~

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**SKIP A BEAT!**

**::**

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**::**

**© AiNeko-chan**

* * *

_**~Chapter 2 : What We Used To Be and What We Did Not**_

.

.

"... Donghae?"

Hyukjae mengucap nama itu dengan tidak percaya, pelan seperti kalau diucapkan lebih keras lagi, orang di hadapannya akan lenyap seakan ia hanya sebuah fatamorgana atau kabut yang tak nyata.

Tapi tidak seperti fatamorgana atau kabut, orang di depannya tertawa kecil dari balik maskernya dan melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hyuk.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu saja." Ucapnya dengan suara berat, setengah berbisik. "Lama tidak bertemu, Hyukkie."

Masih membeku di tempat, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Katakan reaksinya berlebihan, tapi ia baru tersadar dari alam bawah sadar ketika tangan yang sama dilambaikan lebih cepat di depan wajahnya. Dan Hyukjae melakukan hal pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya. Tangannya melebar, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekap orang di depannya dalam sebuah pelukan beruang yang erat.

"HAEE!"

.

-o-o-

.

"Rumahmu tidak berubah banyak, ya?" ucap Donghae, memperhatikan interior ruang tamu rumah Hyukjae dengan wajah tertarik. Jaketnya sudah terlepas dan dibiarkan menggantung di satu sisi sofa yang ia duduki. Maskernya masih terpasang menutupi leher.

Hyukjae tersenyum, berjalan dari arah dapur.

"Kau masih ingat seperti apa rumahku tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Ia meletakkan dua cangkir mug di atas meja di depan Donghae dan dirinya sendiri. Mengambil salah satu di antaranya dan memperhatikan raut wajah Donghae dari balik mug saat ia menyeruput minuman berwarna merah muda di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja. Kemana keluargamu, Hyukkie?" jawab Donghae, tertawa kecil.

"Ah, appa sepertinya lembur. Sora-noona baru akan pulang nanti malam. Umma.. sepertinya belanja."

"Jadi kau sendirian di rumah?"

Hyukjae mengangguk kecil.

"Hmm," Donghae bergumam, senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya.

Keheningan sesaat muncul setelah itu. Hyukjae tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia punya banyak pertanyaan untuk diajukan, tapi tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana dan bertanya seperti apa. Sedikit-sedikit, dari balik mug lagi, ia memperhatikan keseluruhan wajah dan penampilan sahabatnya ketika orang yang dimaksud mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan ke seluruh ruangan, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Donghae memang— sempurna.

Rambutnya yang dicat coklat tua, panjangnya hampir mencapai leher, warnanya sesuai dengan kulitnya yang jauh lebih putih dari yang Hyukjae ingat tiga tahun lalu— dulu lebih _tan_. Anting hitam bentuk cincin terpasang di masing-masing telinganya. Kaus putih yang dipakainya membuat postur tubuhnya lebih terlihat, lebih berotot.

Dan matanya yang sesaat beradu pandang dengan Hyukjae kembali, mata coklatnya. Perasaan saja atau terlihat jauh lebih _gorgeous_ dari ingatannya tiga tahun lalu (atau dari layar yang biasa dilihatnya) ?

"Kau memperhatikanku dari tadi, Hyukkie? Ada apa?" seringai muncul di wajah tampan itu.

Pikiran Hyukjae kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan saat itu, ia tersedak minumannya sendiri.

".. Tidak, hanya— _uhuk_." Hyukjae mengatur suaranya, "….Em, kau berubah banyak ya.."

Donghae berkedip, menatap Hyukjae dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Semakin tampan, maksudku." Hyukjae cepat menambahkan, tidak ingin Donghae salah mengartikan kata-katanya ke arah negatif.

Tapi segera setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Hyukjae merutuk dirinya dalam hati. Halo, Lee Hyukjae, apa kau baru saja terang-terangan memuji laki-laki lain, 'tampan'? TIDAKKAH DONGHAE AKAN BERPIKIR ITU SANGAT CANGGUNG? Dan— _gay_?

Keheningan selanjutnya membuat Hyukjae ingin bunuh diri dengan garpu saat itu juga.

Tapi di luar perkiraan, suara tawa keras terdengar.

"Hyukkie, kau lucu sekali!" ucap Donghae di sela-sela tawa. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tentu saja aku bertambah tampan!"

Bibir Hyuk berkerut. "Yah! Kenapa kau jadi narsis!"

"Bukannya kau yang mengatakannya tadi?"

"…."

Donghae tertawa lagi, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengacak-acak pelan rambut Hyukjae.

"Y-Yah! Berhenti tertawa!"

Sebenarnya, suasana canggung tadi tak terasa lagi dengan tawa Donghae mengisi gendang telinganya. Dan Hyukjae bersyukur ia masih bisa membuat sahabatnya tertawa seperti itu.

"Kau juga bertambah tampan, Hyukkie." puji Donghae.

Namja berambut hitam itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gusinya kepada Donghae yang sekarang dalam posisi berdiri di depannya. Aneh, dia tidak merasa canggung. Ia justru merasa sangat senang. "Hehe, gomawo."

Donghae tersenyum. Hyukjae menyeruput minumannya lagi. Hening sesaat lagi sampai namja yang berambut coklat memecahnya lagi dengan satu kalimat.

"Ayo pergi keluar."

"Hah? Kemana?" Hyukjae mengerutkan dahi.

"Kita sudah susah-susah bertemu, jangan cuma dihabiskan di dalam rumah," Donghae mengambil jaket dan memakainya. "Aku punya waktu kosong sampai besok pagi."

Berkedip. _Kenapa mendadak sekali?_ Hyuk melirik ke arah jam dinding.

Jarum pendek di angka tujuh, masih ada waktu sebelum jam malam-nya dan sebelum umma-nya pulang. Setelah ragu di dalam pikiran selama beberapa menit, ia lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Bagus. Ayo!"

"Tunggu- er, Hae!" Hyukjae menyadari sesuatu saat akan melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang tamu.

"Wae?"

"Minumanmu..tidak diminum?"

"Aah," Donghae melirik gelas yang masih penuh dengan cairan merah muda di dalamnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak minum minuman begitu." Ia menjawab dengan senyum manis sebelum menghilang di balik pintu geser yang menghubungkan dengan koridor bersama jaketnya.

Hyukjae tertegun.

Itu.. susu _strawberry_ yang ia dan Donghae sangat suka di masa lalu.

.

-o-o-

.

Suasana di luar rumah gelap dan hanya dihiasi bintang dan lampu jalan. Kerlap-kerlip pusat kota Mokpo terlihat tak jauh dari sana. Angin yang berhembus membawa bau laut beserta suhu dingin bersamanya. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas di tangannya yang sedikit gemetar, walaupun sudah ditutup sarung tangan yang seharusnya membuat ia cukup merasa hangat.

"Kita mau kemana dulu?" tanyanya.

"Terserah kau." Donghae bersiul mengiringi langkah mereka. "Lebih bagus kalau tempat yang sepi." Ia menambahkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau ke pantai?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, berkedip beberapa kali. Donghae mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa?"

"Serius?"

"Wae?"

"..Kukira kau akan lebih memilih _game center_ atau semacamnya."

Donghae tertawa. "Kau pikir aku akan memilih tempat yang bisa kutemukan dengan mudah di Seoul?"

_Oh iya._ Hyukjae tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, pantai, kalau begitu?"

"Mmhm." Donghae menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah sahabatnya, tapi melingkarkan satu lengan ke bahu Hyukjae, melewati belakang lehernya dan membuat tubuh ramping itu tertarik lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Mata Hyukjae melebar dengan kontak mendadak tersebut. Ia menengok ke kiri untuk memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Donghae yang tampak santai, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk dilingkarkan di bahu sahabatnya juga.

Merasakan kedekatan yang biasa ia dapat tiga tahun lalu lagi, senyum lebar muncul di wajah Hyukjae. Rangkulan Donghae terasa hangat dan membawa kenangan indah. Siapa peduli kalau dia tidak suka milnuman yang sama dengannya lagi? Donghae tetaplah Donghae. Tetap sahabatnya yang dulu.

Fakta itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

.

(Namun tanpa terlihat oleh Hyukjae, sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah Donghae.)

-o-o-

"Kita sampai!"

Segera setelah kaki mereka mendarat di atas pasir yang berwarna gelap tanpa penerangan yang cukup, Hyukjae melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Donghae dan berlari ke pesisir pantai. Seperti anak kecil. Donghae memperhatikan dengan bibir yang membentuk senyum tipis.

"Bukannya kau sering kesini?" tanya Donghae selagi ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang duduk santai di atas pasir, membiarkan sebagian kakinya yang tidak dilapisi celana terkena air yang pasang.

"Kata siapa?" Hyukjae merengut. "Terakhir kali aku kesini waktu praktek biologi di sekolah satu bulan yang lalu. Selain itu tidak ada yang mau menemaniku ke sini."

"Eh? Wae?"

"Menurut mereka duduk di kursi dan membantai musuh-musuh virtual lebih menarik dari duduk di atas pasir dan memperhatikan air biru."

Tawa Donghae meledak.

"Yah! Aku serius!" Masih cemberut, Hyukjae membuat gerakan naik-turun dengan tangannya, membawa cipratan air yang diarahkan pada Donghae. "Kadang aku merasa seperti orang tua yang suka mengatakan 'dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang..', tapi— tapi, _serius deh_, apa yang indah dari makhluk-makhluk virtual yang bisa memukul dan menendang monster, yang hanya bisa kau lihat dan tidak kau sentuh? Sudah untung diberi laut yang indah, mereka malah tidak mau melihat!" ia menghela nafas untuk melanjutkan, "Bahkan orang dewasa juga lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah, menonton TV, main komputer. Ck, orang-orang zaman sekarang memang aneh."

Hening.

".. Donghae?" Mendengar tidak ada respon, Hyukjae melirik ke belakang, penasaran apa yang sahabatnya lakukan.

Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika melihat Donghae, dengan posisi hampir berguling di atas pasir, memegang perut dan jelas terlihat sedang tertawa tanpa suara.

"YAH! Lee Donghae!"

"Puahahahahaha!" yang dipanggil namanya tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi, benar-benar berguling di atas pasir sambil memegang perutnya. "Hyukkie, kau benar-benar terdengar seperti orang tua!"

Wajah Hyukjae memerah. "Y-Yah," Donghae masih terus tertawa, "Berhenti tertawa, Lee Donghae!"

Tawanya malah semakin keras, membuat Hyukjae bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang lucu?

Kesal, ia menghela nafas dan membuang mukanya, cemberut. "Ternyata kau sama saja seperti yang lain!"

Tawa Donghae memelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Hyukjae, yang pandangannya sudah benar-benar tertuju ke laut biru di depannya sekarang.

"Hyukkie," ia memanggil, dan diabaikan. "Hyukkie~" ia memanggil lagi dengan nada manja. Hyukjae masih mengabaikan.

'_Ups._' Donghae berkata dalam hati dan tertawa kecil. '_Ada yang marah._'

Perlahan, dengan kaki dan tangan di atas pasir, ia merangkak menuju Hyukjae (yang masih menatap laut dengan wajah cemberut). Ia menampakkan kepalanya di depan wajah Hyukjae, membuat wajah ter-_aegyo_ yang ia bisa. "Hyukkie-ya~ jangan marah~"

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu." jawabnya kesal.

"Tapi kau baru saja bicara denganku."

"..."

Donghae tertawa saat Hyukjae membuang mukanya lagi. "Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang marah, kau tahu?"

"Berhenti memanggilku lucu! Kita sama-sama laki-laki, tahu! Rasanya aneh!"

"Dulu aku sering memanggilmu lucu dan kau tidak protes." Donghae merajuk.

".. Itu karena kita masih muda.."

"Sekarang juga kita masih muda, Hyukkie. Makanya kubilang kau terdengar seperti orang tua." Donghae tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Hyukjae, lagi. "Ayolah, berhenti _ngambek_. Kau tidak mau pertemuan yang langka dengan seorang artis terkenal yang juga teman masa kecilmu dihabiskan hanya dengan cemberut-mu kan?"

_Karena kita bahkan tidak tahu kapan kita berjumpa lagi._ Hyukjae melanjutkan kalimat yang hampir terdengar seperti lirik lagu itu di dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas dan menyerah, mengatur posisinya agar kepalanya bersender di tangan Donghae.

Momen seperti ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

"Ne, tuan artis terkenal."

"Teman masa kecil," Donghae mengoreksi. Juga menyenderkan kepalanya ke atas kepala Hyukjae, sebelum memulai pembicaraan lain. "Jadi, kau tidak suka main komputer?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku suka kok. Tapi laut masih lebih penting." jawab Hyukjae.

"Senang mendengarnya," Donghae tersenyum lagi, "Jadi, apa kau lihat MV terbaruku?"

Diam sejenak. "Lihat." (_Tentu saja!)_

"Benarkah? Lalu, lalu, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

(_Kau bercanda? Kau terlihat sangatsangat__**sangat**__ keren! Omo, aku sampai hafal gerakannya karena mengulang videonya seharian penuh. Oh! Dan aku suka gerakan menjatuhkan topi dan memakainya lagi, dan gerakan memutar kaki itu! KEREEEN, Donghae-ah, kuharap aku bisa seperti kau!)_ "Hmm, bagus." Jawab Hyukjae, berusaha terlihat datar.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku lebih suka MV yang sebelumnya, tapi." (_Bedanya sedikit sih. Tapi karena yang itu ada jalan ceritanya dan kau berakting, jadi tentu saja lebih menarik!)_

"Kau lihat MVku yang sebelumnya juga?" Donghae tersenyum senang. "Yang mana?"

"Prisoner."

Itu benar. Dengan nada yang menyayat hati, video-klip dengan konsep fantasi dimana Donghae berperan sebagai iblis yang jatuh cinta kepada malaikat, dan jalan ceritanya, Hyukjae hanya satu di antara sekian banyak orang yang menyukai MV itu. Tak heran jika Donghae bisa meraih satu juta views di YouTube dalam satu minggu ketika single kedua itu keluar.

(**A/N**: Aku tau ini lagunya Sho Fuwa/Shang di Skip Beat asli, tapi cuma ini yang kepikiran lol mianhae bayangkan lagunya sendiri~ XD)

"Benarkah, kau melihat yang itu juga?" Donghae terdengar antusias, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hyukjae. "Hyukkie, apa kau mengikuti karir idolaku?"

(_**TENTU SAJA**! Eh—_) "Tunggu, kenapa kita jadi ke topik ini?" Hyukjae pura-pura mengerang kesal.

"Aku ingin tahu! Jadi?"

".. Kenapa aku harus mengikuti karir idola laki-laki sepertimu, Donghae? Tidakkah itu akan membuatku terlihat seperti fanboy maniak yang aneh?" (Yang, er, sebenarnya, itu kau, Lee Hyukjae. **_TAPI TENTU SAJA DIA TIDAK BOLEH TAHU._** ) "Jadi, tidak. Kecewa?"

Donghae mencibir. "Payah, padahal aku akan senang kalau menjadi satu-satunya pengecualian." ia memasang wajah sedih, yang, Hyukjae tahu, hanya pura-pura. "Lalu, kalau kau bukan salah satu fansku, bagaimana kau tahu aku akan datang ke Mokpo, Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak—"

"Bukankah kau ada di taman tadi siang, berdiri di antara kerumunan fansku?"

Mata Hyukjae terbuka lebar.

Tunggu.

TUNGGU.

"Kau melihatku?"

"Itu pertanyaan konyol, bukan, Hyukkie? Kita beradu pandang." Sebuah seringai yang terlihat bangga terlihat di wajah Donghae. "Atau itu cuma kebetulan saat kita bertemu di taman? Atau aku salah melihatmu sebagai satu-satunya fanboy yang datang untuk melihatku syuting, di antara sekian banyak wanita? Oh, tidak tahu. Sepertinya aku memang salah. Kau bukan fansku kan, Hyukkie?" ucapan terakhirnya terdengar sarkastik.

...

Hening beberapa saat.

"OW!" Donghae mengeluarkan suara kesakitan saat ujung kepala Hyukjae beradu dengan bawah dagunya. Membuat namja itu hampir tersungkur. Dan saat ia melihat ke atas untuk bertanya kenapa, ia menemukan namja yang lain sudah berdiri dengan wajah memerah.. kesal.

"Jadi kau sadar itu aku?" Hyukjae hampir berteriak. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan saat itu, pabo! Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak mengenaliku atau tidak sadar aku disitu? Aku bahkan mengira kau sudah tidak ingat dan...ga-galau, sampai kau datang ke rumahku dan- _argh_. PABO YAAA LEE DONGHAE!" teriak Hyukjae akhirnya, frustasi, mengatakan kalimat terakhir seperti yeoja yang menjerit melihat kecoak. Donghae di depannya sedikit terkejut.

Gampang marah dan berteriak dengan lucu. _Hyukjae benar-benar tidak berubah._

"Hyukkie," Donghae tersenyum, mengambil langkah agar lebih dekat dengan Hyukjae. "Bukannya aku tidak mau menyapamu. Tapi, hei. Aku seorang idola sekarang. Apapun yang aku lakukan bisa jadi perbincangan hebat di media cetak. Apalagi fansku ada disana waktu itu. Tidak mungkin aku menyapamu begitu saja,"

Hyukjae mendecih. "Aku bukan salah satu dari fansmu, juga bukan yeoja yang akan digosipkan pacaran denganmu kalau publik tahu kau teman masa kecilku. Tapi, _wooow_, kau hanya perlu bersikap seolah-olah aku salah satu dari dua option itu, tuan idola."

"Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang marah, Hyukkie."

"Ya! Aku serius! Dan sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku— aisshh." Frustasi dengan sikap tenang Donghae, Hyukjae mengacak-acak rambutnya dan kembali duduk di atas pasir dengan kesal. "Sudahlah. Kau berubah dari kau yang dulu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tuan idola. Aku ragu kau masih menganggapku sahabat seperti dulu." ucapnya sarkastis.

"Kata siapa?" jawab Donghae. "Aku memang tidak menganggapmu begitu."

Bola mata Hyukjae melebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya? .. Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Jadi dia benar-benar tidak menganggap Hyukjae sahabat, seperti yang dia rasakan?

Apa Donghae benar-benar seberubah itu?

".. K-kau seri—"

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sebelahnya, dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajahnya.

"...Erm. Hae, wajahmu terlalu dekat." Hyuk berusaha mengambil jarak dengan mundur ke belakang. Tapi tubuh Donghae mengikutinya.

Namja itu tidak menggubris Hyukjae, malah, ia mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya dengan senyum di bibir.

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu, Hyukkie? Aku memang tidak menganggapmu sahabat, dari dulu." Tangan Donghae menemukan jalan untuk melingkar di sekitar bagian pinggang namja berambut hitam di depannya. "Tapi _lebih dari itu_."

Dan dengan itu, Donghae menempelkan bibirnya dengan Hyuk. Membuat yang dicium melebarkan bola matanya sekali lagi. Memproses apa yang terjadi.

Seseorang menciumnya. Seorang laki-laki. Seorang idola. Teman masa kecilnya. Seorang Lee Donghae, menciumnya?

_'Apa-apaan ini?'_

Dengan dua tangan, Hyukjae mendorong tubuh itu. Membuat jarak di antara mereka, walaupun tangan Donghae masih menolak meninggalkan pinggangnya.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan, Hae. Kau pasti tidak serius." ucapnya, tertawa getir seakan itu hanya sebuah lelucon. "Kau tahu kita sama-sama namja, dan—"

"Aku tahu, Hyuk."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu kalau yang kau lakukan— tidak benar!" Hyukjae hampir berteriak.

Tapi kebalikan dengan penolakan dan kepanikan Hyukjae, Donghae tersenyum tenang. Dengan 'ssh' pelan, ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Hyukjae, membuat namja itu tertegun dan tidak melanjutkan kalimat penolakannya.

"Tidak ada yang berhak menentukan ini benar atau tidak benar, karena ini hanya tentang kita. Hyukkie, apa kau menganggapku spesial?"

".. Sebagai sahabat—"

"Kau tahu yang kumaksud bukan itu, Hyukjae-ah."

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya. Apa ia menyukai Donghae, sebagai seorang namja? Walaupun ia juga seorang namja? Ya, ia menyayangi Donghae sebagai sahabatnya. Ia mengagumi Donghae sebagai idolanya. Tapi, cinta? Sesama jenis? Ia tidak yakin.

"Aku benar-benar menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat, Hyukkie. Selama kita tidak bertemu, aku selalu merindukanmu. Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat melihatmu siang tadi. Terlalu senang, ingin bertemu, sampai aku menemukan diriku di depan rumahmu." Debaran jantung Hyuk bertambah keras mendengarnya.

"...Katakan kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, Hyukjae-ah."

Kalau digambarkan dengan jabaran matematika, maka isi otak Hyukjae adalah suatu bilangan rumit dan panjang yang bahkan tak bisa dihitung dalam kalkulator. Yang akhirnya menyebabkan tubuhnya kaku, bahkan saat Donghae sekali lagi menautkan bibir mereka tanpa aba-aba. Kali ini dengan lebih kasar dan dalam.

Hyukjae belum menjawab pertanyaan (atau pernyataan?) Donghae sebelumnya, tapi namja ikan itu sepertinya sudah menganggap reaksi tubuh Hyukjae sebagai jawaban "ya".

Permainan lidah mulai terjadi, wajah Hyukjae berubah semerah tomat.

"D-Dong..haee.." Hyukjae mendesah di tengah-tengah ciuman panas tersebut.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya, mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang namja yang lebih ramping darinya itu. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, ia menatap Hyukjae dengan kedua iris coklatnya yang mencerminkan nafsu.

"Ayo kita ke tempatku, Hyukkie."

.

-o-o-

_**::TBC**_

* * *

**A/N**: o_O ...akhir macam apa itu.

AAAAH NEOMU NEOMU MIANHAE CHAPTER INI GAK JELAS. LIKE, SERIOUSLY.

Um, apakah semua sudah bisa menebak isi chapter berikutnya? .. maafkan karena akhirnya berujung kesini. Apa ada yang keberatan fic ini ada rated scene nya? ;;

FYI, Update scheduleku buat fic ini tiap sabtu mulai chapter depan. I'll try to update on time keke. ^^

_~AiNeko_

* * *

_**Review?  
**_


	4. Ch 3 : Truth and Lies

**Title:** Skip A Beat!

**Pairing **: HaeHyuk (Donghae/Eunhyuk)

**Rating:** NC-17 for this chapter. Overall rating tetep T karena adegan NC nya.. ga rutin.

**Summary:** Donghae adalah teman masa kecil Hyukjae. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, Donghae yang sudah menjadi idola kembali- hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae bersumpah untuk membalas dendam padanya. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Memang dengan cara apa?" -HaeHyuk, Skip!Beat inspired-

* * *

**A/N :** MAAAAAF BARU UPDATE SEKARANG. Langsung menyalahi aturan update yang dibuat sendiri setelah satu chapter. Author macam apa ini. *gantung diri*

Alasan dan sedikit spam, MINGGU KEMAREN SAYA NONTON SS4 DI MEIS! :"DDD Dan, dan, astaga ya, hyuk-oppa ganteng banget, bener-bener attractive, beberapa kali ekspresinya minta dicubit, beberapa kali minta diraep, ga nahan banget gemes pengen lompat terus tiban badannya T^T *tahan hae* #eh

Terus oppadeul yang lain juga ganahan banget. Ryeowook oppa senyumnya manis banget. Teukie oppa baik banget, senyumnya kayak malaikat, aku bisa salaman sama dia! :'') Kekompakan ELF bikin merinding.. pertama kali liat sapphire blue ocean, bagus banget bikin terharu ;_;

I feel like loving super junior more after seeing them in real life.. really, they are so fucking awesome.

*dan author pun dikeroyok readers karena numpang curhat*

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT REVIEW CHAPTER KEMAREN! Maaf aku gabisa bales reviewnya sekarang karena udah malem dan besok sekolah T_T *curhat lagi* tapi besok kalo sempet bakal kuedit lagi buat bales review-review unyu readers sekalian. Sekali lagi, jeongmal jeongmal gomawoyoo dan mian karena telat updatenya...dan banyak omong di author note. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior © SM Entertaiment. Super Junior members belong to themselves, their parents, and God. Cuma plot cerita ini milik saya~

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**SKIP A BEAT!**

**::**

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**::**

**© AiNeko-chan**

* * *

**_~Chapter 3 : Truth and Lies_  
**

Tubuh ramping itu jatuh di atas kasur yang besar dengan cukup keras, membuat rintihan kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak. Walaupun kasur di bawahnya terasa lembut, tidak dengan seorang namja lagi yang berada di atasnya, menindih tubuh ramping itu agar tidak bergerak kemana-mana dengan tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya, sekali lagi.

Mulut itu mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengajak partnernya untuk ikut menautkan lidah dan saling memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

"H-Hae-ahh..." Namja yang berada di bawah mendesah di antara bibir mereka, merasakan tangan yang membuka kain yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya, menjelajahinya. ".. Nghh.."

"Kau tahu lagu baruku, Hyukkie?" Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah, yang berambut coklat- Donghae, membisikkan itu di telinga Hyukjae yang memerah. Namja di bawahnya mengangguk pelan, lalu mendesah lagi ketika Donghae menggigit daun telinganya dengan sensual.

"_Beautiful_." Bisiknya. "Lagu itu untukmu."

Diam sesaat. Donghae menyeringai kecil melihat warna merah mewarnai wajah namja di bawahnya.

"...B-Bohong!"

"Aku sudah bilang hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku selama selang tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu, bukan?" Hyukjae samar merasakan tangan Donghae menjelajahi bagian atas tubuhnya. Menyentuh, membelai, menambah tekanan di bagian-bagian tertentu. "Setiap membuat lagu baru.. Hanya kau yang terbayang."

Hyukjae menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak bisa melihat wajah Donghae lebih lama lagi. "..Aku tidak percaya.."

Donghae tersenyum. "Akan kutunjukkan buktinya, kalau begitu."

"AAH!"

Teriakan itu keluar spontan dari bibirnya saat tangan lihai Donghae menemukan salah satu bagian sensitif di dada bidangnya. Memainkan salah satu tonjolan kecil itu dengan ritme yang membuat Hyukjae menutup matanya, lebih banyak darah masuk ke kepalanya.

"_I think of what we were like when I first met you_," Donghae menggumamkan nada itu di samping telinga Hyukjae sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya. "_Your bashful smile, your shy words, your cold hands.._"

".. S-stopp, Donghae.. Ah.."

"_I thought of you every day, I couldn't do anything._" Donghae masih terus menyanyikannya, dengan suara yang bahkan terdengar lebih berat dan merdu dari yang Hyukjae dengar di TV maupun CD. Di tengah jeda kalimat, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat daun telinga yang memerah tersebut. "_Almost going crazy_, Hyukjae-ah."

Tangannya bereksperimen dengan bagian atas tubuh Hyuk lebih jauh lagi.

"Donghae!"

Hyukjae merasa seperti naik ke langit tinggi, kemudian jatuh dengan keras. Celananya terasa sempit dan- lembap. Setelah perasaan itu berakhir, tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Perasaan malu menyelimuti kepalanya sampai tidak sanggup membuka mata.

"Sensitif sekali, Hyukkie." Donghae tertawa, menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Hyukjae, menyelingi sesi bernyanyinya sesaat. "Pertama kali?"

Yang ditanya tentu saja terlalu malu untuk menjawab.

Kata 'berisik' keluar tanpa suara dari bibir Hyukjae, selagi ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan satu lengan. Wajahnya semerah tomat.

Terdengar tawa sekali lagi sebagai jawaban.

"Benar begitu? Lucu sekali."

Hyukjae baru saja akan menjawab ketika ia merasakan tangan yang sama membuka resleting celananya, membuatnya tersentak dan membuka matanya. Tangannya dijulurkan secepat mungkin untuk menahan tangan itu mengeskplor lebih jauh.

"H-hae! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan..d-disitu.."

Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah yang ia lakukan adalah hal terwajar yang diketahui seorang manusia.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hyukkie? Kalau tidak disini, mana bisa kau merasa enak." Ia tersenyum, terlihat lembut, namun entah kenapa membuat Hyukjae merinding.

"Di bawah sana terasa sempit, 'kan?" Ia membelai pelan bagian tersensitif Hyukjae, menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae disana dalam prosesnya.

"..Ah .."

"Biarkan aku membuatmu merasakan yang terbaik malam ini, Hyukjae-ah." Menahan tangan Hyuk dengan satu tangannya dan membuka satu lapis kain di bawah celana namja tersebut dengan tangan yang satunya, Donghae menggumamkan nada itu lagi. "_My beautiful.._"

_Unable to turn my gaze away_

_Like a fool, I could only lose myself in you_

_I want to walk together with you for a lifetime_

_I want to protect you_

_I love you, oh love_

"D-Donghae-aahh.. S-stop..!"

"Tapi tubuhmu berkata lain, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae menarik kepalanya ke atas, bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mendapat kontak tangan Donghae sama merahnya dengan wajahnya sekarang. Donghae terus memaju-mundurkan tangannya, membuat namja di bawahnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

Ia merasa dunianya diputar. Ditarik dan didorong. Semua yang membuat darah merasuk ke kepalanya dan membuat kepalanya pening.

"_Cause you.. you are, so beautiful_," suara itu masih terdengar, "_Let me gasp this phrase against your lips, I love you._" Bersamaan dengan sihir yang dilakukan pemilik suara itu kepada tubuhnya, membuat desahan dan rintihan tak henti keluar dari bibirnya yang sudah menjadi kemerahan.

Kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Sesuatu yang basah tengah berada di dadanya kembali, dan sebuah tangan masih melakukan sihir di bawah sana dengan tiap gerakannya.

"Aaah! Ah- nggh.. D-dong..haee!"

Namja berambut coklat itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar tiap desahan yang keluar dari mulut _sahabat_nya.

Donghae membuat Hyukjae mengulum tiga jarinya. Sebingung apapun Hyukjae saat Donghae meletakkan jari telunjuk yang diikuti jari tengah dan jari manis di depan bibirnya, ia tetap membuka mulutnya berdasarkan intuisi. Ia dapat mendengar Donghae bersenandung kecil saat lidahnya beradu dengan ketiga jari tersebut.

Tak lama, Donghae mengeluarkan jarinya tanpa peringatan, membuat Hyukjae hampir tersedak.

"Hae... Apa yang kau lakukan...?" Ucapan Hyukjae terpotong saat Donghae memegang kedua kakinya dan melebarkannya. Membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah lagi- kalau bisa lebih merah lagi dari sekarang- ketika ia merasa pandangan Donghae tepat diarahkan kepada bagian terahasia tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menutupnya kembali, tapi pegangan Donghae terlalu kuat, sampai ia yakin akan mendapat bekas biru disana besok.

"Tenang, Hyukkie."

Lalu Hyukjae merasa sesuatu masuk ke dalam dirinya, membuatnya berseru karena perasaan tak nyaman dan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam sana.

"Ssh, Hyukkie.." Donghae memegang salah satu bahunya dengan satu tangan, dan Hyukjae menyadari ia tengah memasukkan jari tangannya ke dalam. "Hyukkie.."

Bukannya mengeluarkan, satu jari lagi masuk, mengikuti jari sebelumnya dan membuat gerakan melebar di dalam lubang kecil Hyukjae. Rintihan keluar dari bibir merah itu, matanya terpejam erat.

"Donghae, keluarkan!" serunya. "Rasanya aneh, Donghae-aaahh...n-ngh.. Keluarkan!"

Tapi Donghae tidak mempedulikan seruan-seruan itu. Ia justru menambah satu jari lagi. "Relax," bisiknya. Hyukjae, dengan air mata yang terancam jatuh, akhirnya mengangguk, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan perasaan aneh tersebut- yang anehnyam lama kelamaan berubah menjadi perasaan yang menginginkan lebih saat Donghae menemukan titik di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya melihat bintang. Rintihannya berubah menjadi desahan nikmat.

Donghae tersenyum.

Hyukjae masih menutup matanya saat Donghae mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tubuh di bawahnya dan menggunakannya untuk membuka celananya sendiri.

Sesuatu yang lebih besar dari tiga jari Donghae melakukan kontak dengan lubang kecilnya, membuat mata Hyukjae membuka lebar dan melirik ke bawah untuk melihat benda tersebut.

Sontak, seluruh darah seperti naik ke atas kepalanya, lagi.

.

.

Faktanya, Hyukjae memang suka melihat video yadong sebagai kegiatan rutin.

(Selain melihat video-video Donghae, kalau kau mengecek tombol history di halaman YouTubenya, kau akan menemukan banyak judul video aneh yang sepertinya tidak pantas dilirik anak di bawah umur.)

Dan ia, _tentunya_, tahu pasti mengenai hubungan seks. (Tentu saja, ia sudah lewat tujuh belas tahun!)

Dan ia tahu ia sudah legal untuk melakukan hal yang selama ini hanya ia lihat lewat situs mencurigakan atau majalah-majalah yang ia sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur.

.

Tapi semua itu ia bayangkan lakukan dengan seorang yeoja!

.

Yeoja cantik berkulit putih, bermata indah dan bertubuh bagus- oke, tak terlalu bagus juga tidak apa-apa, tak berkulit putih juga tidak apa-apa. Matanya tidak terlalu indah juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting, dia cintai dan mencintainya setulus hati. Dan tentu saja, yang penting, _dia seorang yeoja_!

"Aku akan masuk, Hyukkie."

"A-apa..? T-t-tunguu, Hae- AAAHH!"

_**Bukan dengan dia!**_

Bukan dengan namja tampan yang ia kenal dekat sebagai sahabat masa kecilnya!

Sebagai seorang namja, harusnya ia yang dominan, membisikkan kata cinta dan gombalan-gombalan di telinga partnernya sambil bercinta.

Bukan sebaliknya!

.

"S-sakit.. Hae.. Ahh.." Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya, membasahi pipi dan bibir merahnya. Sesuatu itu masih berusaha menembus tubuhnya, membuatnya seperti terobek menjadi dua.

"Ssh, kau akan terbiasa sebentar lagi."

Donghae terdiam sebentar, memberi waktu pada Hyukjae untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ukurannya. "_Gwaenchana_, Hyuk-ah.." Ia berbisik di telinganya yang memerah dan mulai bergerak.

"Uaaahh!"

.

_Bukankah ini tidak adil?_

.

Bukankah ini tidak adil bagaimana Donghae memanipulasi tubuhnya, membuatnya bereaksi kebalikan dengan yang ia harapkan? Membuat pikirannya terselimuti nafsu yang terlarang?

.

Bukankah ini tidak adil.. Ketika Donghae mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya, membuatnya menangis karena sakit, kemudian meminta lebih. Membuatnya menjadi seperti anak domba yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di hadapan serigala pemangsa?

.

"Saranghae, Hyukjae."

Membuatnya tenggelam dalam untaian kata-kata manis yang Donghae lontarkan.

_Kau sangat tidak adil, Lee Donghae._ Ucapnya dalam hati selagi perasaan terbang tinggi kemudian jatuh itu menyelimutinya sekali lagi. Rintih terakhir keluar dari bibirnya dan ia jatuh. Donghae di atasnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka sama-sama terdiam, mencoba mengatur nafas dan mengembalikan tenaga untuk bangkit.

"Donghae..?" Ucap Hyukjae ketika nafasnya sudah stabil dan Donghae sudah berguling untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"Mm?"

Hyukjae tersenyum.

.

"_Nado.. Saranghae._"

.

-o-o-

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Hyukjae membuka matanya karena sinar matahari yang merasuk dari jendela. Sedikit merasa aneh dengan langit-langit yang tidak biasa dan kasur yang lebih empuk dari yang ia punya di rumah.

"Umma-? Argh!"

Rasa sakit itu menjulur ketika Hyukjae mencoba posisi duduk. Dalam sekejap, penjelasan kenapa ia tidak ada di rumahnya dan kenapa sekujur tubuhnya, terutama bagian belakang, terasa sakit, merasuk ke dalam otaknya dan membuat wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"_Bwooya_ Hyuk! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri frustasi, bercampur malu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lengket dan aneh. Dan kalau melihat ke cermin yang ada beberapa meter dari kasur tempatnya tidur, ia dapat melihat beberapa bekas merah di atas kulit putih tubuh bagian atasnya. _Hickeys_. Wajahnya terlihat dan terasa lebih parah.

Film-film yadong yang ia tonton _benar-benar memalsukan keadaan setelah hubungan seks yang selalu terlihat romantis dan sempurna_. Ia mencibir dalam hati.

"Sudah terlambat kalau menyesal sekarang, pabbo. Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi Donghae setelah ini?" Katanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Menghela nafas panjang kemudian menutup kepalanya dengan bantal terdekat.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Donghae?

.

"Mungkin sudah turun duluan untuk sarapan. Sekarang pasti sudah sekitar jam 8," pikir Hyuk. "Untung hari ini hari Minggu. Haah, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu. Dimana bajuku tadi malam?"

Dengan menggunakan kasur dan beberapa lemari dan meja sebagai penyangga- karena pantatnya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan- untuk berjalan normal. Dan dengan menahan malu, ia mengumpulkan helaian baju miliknya yang entah kenapa tersebar di seluruh ruangan kamar hotel mewah tersebut. Kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi yang ia temukan dan membersihkan tubuhnya disana.

Setelah merasa cukup bersih dan baikan dengan guyuran air hangat, Hyukjae yang wajahnya memerah kembali melihat kondisi kasur yang berantakan, memutuskan untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu dengan merapikan kembali seprai dan selimut yang kotor dan berserakan. Setelahnya, ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan handphone-nya di atas meja.

**15 missed call**

**_7 : Umma_**

**_5 : Sora-noona_**

**_3 : Sena! o_o_**

**10 text messages** : **_Sena! o_o_**

_'Ya! Dimana kau! Jangan keluar malam-malam dan membuat keluargamu khawatir, Pabbo! -_-_'

Hyukjae tersenyum getir melihat sms paling bawah yang dikirim Sena. Makin scroll ke atas, Hyukjae dapat melihat kekhawatiran gadis itu. Pasti keluarganya telah menelponnya karena khawatir dirinya tidak pulang-pulang tadi malam.

Menghela nafas. Apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya kalau ia bercerita apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Bercinta dengan Lee Donghae? Pasti Sena akan tertawa dan mengatakan hal seputar : '_Kau mabuk? Sekarang sudah siang, berhenti bermimpi!_' Atau '_Ya! Segitu ngefansnya dengan Donghae oppa sampai kau mimpi jadi homo? Kembali ke jalan yang benar, Hyukkie-ah!_' Atau '_Kuharap aku yang memimpikan itu!_'

Hyukjae memasukkan handphone itu ke kantung celananya. Ia bisa menelepon keluarganya nanti, sekalian pulang. Sekarang ia harus menemukan Donghae dulu. Walaupun ia juga tak begitu yakin apa yang harus ia katakan. Tapi ia merasa harus bicara dengan sahabat—(em, walaupun ia tidak yakin sebutan itu masih berlaku sejak kejadian semalam) -nya itu.

Dengan langkah yang agak tertatih-tatih, ia menutup pintu kamar itu dan mengambil kuncinya untuk diserahkan ke Donghae nanti.

Tapi bahkan belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki ke anak tangga pertama untuk mencari Donghae di lobi atau ruang makan, telinganya menangkap suara yang sangat familiar dari ruangan di sebelahnya.

"-masih tidur di kamarku."

Suara Donghae?

Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka, mungkin karena angin. Hyukjae tidak ingin jadi seorang pengintip. Tapi apa boleh buat, rasa keingintahuan menguasainya. Dan ia memang perlu bertemu dengan Donghae, bukan? Jadi ia mengendap dan mengintip ke dalam kamar yang interiornya tak jauh berbeda dengan kamar Donghae tadi. Perlahan supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Jadi, kau tidur dengan teman masa kecilmu? Si cowok putih yang kita lihat kemarin itu?" Suara orang lain merasuk ke telinganya. Teman Donghae, mungkin? Jantung Hyukjae berdebar lebih keras menyadari dia yang tengah dibicarakan kedua orang di dalam kamar tersebut.

Sebuah helaan nafas. "Yah.."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Hening sesaat.

"Biasa saja."

**_DEG_**

_Apa?_

"Hei, tidur dengan namja itu lebih menantang, tahu. Masa komentarmu cuma 'biasa saja'?" Suara itu berkata lagi.

"Tidak ada bedanya dengan tidur dengan yeoja, ah. Bahkan dengan perempuan terasa lebih lembut. Maaf saja, berbeda dengan hyung. Ternyata aku masih normal."

"Ah, kau ini tidak seru."

"Mana uangku?"

"Aish, benar-benar tidak seru kau, Hae. Nih, ambil saja."

Suara kertas yang dilempar ke atas benda padat, sepertinya meja.

.

"Oppa!"

Suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar. Kali ini suara seorang wanita.

"Kalian ini, sudah meminjam kamar orang, mengobrolkan hal frontal begitu, lagi." Suara feminin itu berkata lagi. "Lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap. Syutingnya akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi."

"Masih beberapa jam lagi, masih banyak waktu~" suara Donghae. "Yoona-ah~"

"Ne, oppa?"

"_Neomu neomu yeppeu da~_"

"Gombal seperti biasa, Hae." Suara laki-laki yang tadi terdengar mengejek. Suara perempuan itu tertawa kecil, "Ne, gomawo oppa."

"Ya! Aku serius! Diam saja, hyung!" Donghae merengek. "Yoona-ah~ kau tahu lagu terbaruku?"

"Oh, _Beautiful_?"

"Ne. Mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?"

"Pasti gombal lagi." laki-laki itu terdengar menahan tawa, tapi Donghae mengabaikannya.

"Yoona-ah, lagu itu.." nada suaranya turun, hampir seperti bisikan keras. ".. kubuat untukmu."

_"Kau tahu lagu baruku, Hyukkie?" Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah, yang berambut coklat- Donghae, membisikkan itu di telinga Hyukjae yang memerah. Namja di bawahnya mengangguk pelan, lalu mendesah lagi ketika Donghae menggigit daun telinganya dengan sensual._

_"Beautiful." Bisiknya "Lagu itu untukmu."_

"Kau sudah bilang itu ke berapa yeoja, oppa?" Suara feminin itu tertawa kecil lagi.

"Bukan cuma namja, Yoong. Aku yakin pasti ke cowok yang dia tiduri tadi malam juga."

"Yah! Itu aku tidak serius! Kalau ke Yoona aku serius!"

_"...B-Bohong!"_

_"Aku sudah bilang hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku selama selang tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu, bukan?" Hyukjae samar merasakan tangan Donghae menjelajahi bagian atas tubuhnya. Menyentuh, membelai, menambah tekanan di bagian-bagian tertentu. "Setiap membuat lagu baru.. Hanya kau yang terbayang."_

_Hyukjae menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak bisa melihat wajah Donghae lebih lama lagi. "..Aku tidak percaya.."_

_Donghae tersenyum. "Akan kutunjukkan buktinya, kalau begitu."_

Hyukjae mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang gemetar._  
_

"Aku jadi kasihan dengan namja itu. Hei, dia teman masa kecilmu 'kan? Memangnya kau tidak merasa bersalah sudah menjadikannya bahan taruhan begini?"

"Dianya juga mau. Kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah?"

(Hei, suara tawa Donghae tak pernah terdengar sejahat ini sebelumnya_, sialan.)  
_

"Lagipula, memberikan tubuhnya untuk orang yang baru ditemui lagi setelah bertahun-tahun.. Ditambah lagi, sesama laki-laki." Donghae terdengar malas. "Entah terlalu naif atau bodoh. Kalau aku sih akan menyebutnya bodoh. Kalau dia segitu percayanya dengan orang lain, mungkin bisa saja dia dijadikan budak oleh semua orang."

"Jahat, ah, oppa~"

"Kalau tidak jahat bukan Hae namanya, haha."

"Aish. Daripada membicarakan dia terus, lebih baik kunyanyikan lagu buatmu, ne? Yoona-ah~"

Dan lagu yang sama dengan yang ia dengar tadi malam mengalun kembali di telinga Hyukjae. Membuat retakan fiksional yang tergambar di hatinya semakin banyak. Semakin luas. Membuat dadanya terasa sakit dan pikirannya diselimuti berbagai hal. Marah? Sedih? Kecewa? Ia tidak tahu lagi.

.

Namja tidak boleh menangis.

.

Karena itu, yang ia lakukan adalah membuka pintu kamar itu dan melangkah ke dalamnya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan tiga orang yang melihatnya dengan bola mata melebar, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit fisik maupun psikis.

Perlahan ia mendekati satu orang yang berambut coklat, tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan seorang wanita cantik bersandar di sampingnya. Menggertakkan giginya, ia juga menghiraukan pekikan spontan dua orang lainnya saat tangan kirinya meraih kerah baju yang dipakai namja itu dan memaksanya berdiri. Tangan kanannya yang terbentuk menjadi kepalan keras kemudian melayang tepat ke rahang namja tersebut. Lee Donghae itu sendiri.

**_BUAGH_**

Efeknya, Donghae terperosok ke lantai dengan pipi yang melebam. Suara "argh" meleset keluar dari mulutnya.

"KAU BRENGSEK, Lee Donghae!" Teriaknya penuh amarah, kemudian berlari ke arah namja yang terkapar itu untuk melancarkan serangannya lagi. "BRENGSEK!"

Tapi sebelum ia bisa mencapai sosok itu, sepasang tangan menahan tangannya, menahannya melukai artis itu lebih jauh lagi. "H-hei, tenang, tenang." Kemudian Hyukjae menyadari itu orang yang menyinggung tentang 'taruhan' dan 'uang' dalam percakapan mereka sebelumnya. Hyukjae menatap namja tinggi itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Kurang ajar, Hyukjae, apa masalahmu?" Suara Donghae membuat Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah namja yang mencoba berdiri dibantu yeoja di sebelahnya. Kontes menatap sesaat dan Donghae menyeka sedikit darah dari mulutnya, tahu persis arti dari wajah penuh amarah Hyukjae. _Monyet kecil yang nakal, menguping itu tidak baik, kau tahu._

"KAU! Masih bertanya apa masalahku? KAU MASALAHNYA!" Hyukjae menjawab dengan teriakan keras._  
_

"Aku? Hah, lihat dirimu sendiri." Donghae tersenyum sarkastik. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu percaya padaku, brengsek. Apa itu salahku kalau kau begitu bodoh?" Tatapannya yang diajukan tepat ke mata Hyukjae tidak mengisyaratkan kedamaian seperti biasanya. Hanya kebencian yang beradu dengan tatapan sama milik Hyukjae.

.._Aku mempercayaimu karena kau sahabatku._

Kata-kata itu terlintas di dalam benaknya, namun tidak ia katakan. Ia masih menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan dingin namja tersebut dan menggigit bibir untuk menahan amarah yang memaksa keluar saat Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya lagi._  
_

"Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa bertahan di dunia ini dengan kenaifanmu. Ah, apa harus kusebut, kebodohan, hah?"

Kata-kata itu menarik benang kesabaran terakhir Hyukjae.

"TUTUP MULUTMU! Jangan bicara seolah aku yang salah!"

"Memang kau yang salah, monyet sialan."

"LEE DONGHAE—!"

"Hei!"

Namja di belakangnya menahan Hyukjae lagi. Membuatnya menggeram dan mengeluarkan sejumlah kalimat kotor, membuat namja itu menghela nafas dan mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Dengar, tidak ada gunanya kalau kau berkelahi dengannya disini," ia berkata dengan nada yang menenangkan sambil terus menahan pergerakan lengan Hyuk, "Kalau manajer dan produser kami datang, kau hanya akan menjadi pihak yang kalah. CCTV bisa membuktikan kau yang menyebabkan artis Lee Donghae terluka, dan kau bisa dituntut. Tentu saja, kecuali kalau kami memberikan kesaksian yang berbeda."

Ia melanjutkan, "Jadi, aku yakin kau sudah cukup tenang untuk berpikir, tinggalkan tempat ini. Demi kebaikanmu juga."

Hyukjae menunduk, menahan amarahnya dengan menggigit bibir bawah ketika menyadari kebenaran kata-kata yang dilontarkan namja tersebut di samping telinganya. Menyesakkan bagaimana status Donghae sekarang dapat membuatnya bagaikan ikan kecil terperangkap di dalam jaring. Sementara pemangsanya dapat berenang bebas seakan lautan adalah miliknya. Air mata memaksa keluar dari kedua matanya, namun ia tahan agar tidak jatuh.

Di sudut matanya, Hyukjae dapat melihat senyum di wajah Donghae.

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Ucapnya dengan nada paling menyebalkan yang pernah Hyukjae dengar. "Menyesal sebanyak yang kau mau, balas dendam jika kau bisa. Menghilang dari hadapanku. Dan ingat kalau dunia ini tidak sebaik yang kau kira, Hyukjae."

_Balas dendam._

"Hah." Lengkungan kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya. "Ide yang bagus, Lee Donghae. Lihat saja.."

Menghiraukan tatapan bingung dua orang yang ada di samping dirinya dan Donghae, dan Donghae sendiri yang mengernyitkan alis, Hyukjae mengeluarkan satu lengannya dari lengan namja di belakangnya dan menunjuk Donghae dengan telunjuknya.

"LEE DONGHAE! Aku akan balas dendam padamu!"

Dengan cara apapun.

"Oh?" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya, berekspresi seolah tertarik dengan kata-kata Hyukjae barusan."Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Memangnya dengan cara apa?" lanjutnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Yunho-hyung, tolong bawa dia keluar."

Namun sebelum pemuda bernama Yunho di belakangnya bisa mengambil tangan Hyukjae lagi, namja itu sudah memasukkannya terlebih dahulu ke kantong celana, mengeluarkan sesuatu– kunci kamar Donghae yang ia ambil beberapa saat lalu dan melemparkannya tepat ke muka Donghae. Keras.

"Aku akan masuk ke dunia hiburan," ucapnya, mengamati selagi kunci berwarna perak itu mengenai dahi Donghae dan jatuh ke lantai dengan sukses.

"Dan menjadi artis yang lebih terkenal darimu, Lee Donghae."

.

Dan dengan itu, ia berlari keluar atas keinginannya sendiri. Akhirnya membiarkan satu tetes air mata jatuh selagi kakinya membawanya pergi dari hotel yang menjadi salah satu kenangan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

.

-o-o-

.

"HYUKJAE! DARI MANA SAJA KAU?"

Suara umma-nya bordering di telinga Hyukjae bagaikan weker yang tidak sempat ia matikan segera setelah Hyukjae melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumahnya.

"Pergi di atas jam malam! Menginap tanpa bilang-bilang! Kau lupa atau bagaimana kalau catatan yang kau tinggalkan di dapur hanya berkata kau PERGI KE MINIMARKET BERSAMA TEMAN?"

Tapi nasehat ummanya keluar dari telinga kirinya secepat itu memasuki telinga kanannya. Tidak ada lagi yang ia rasakan selain menyesal sekarang.

"Ne, umma. Mianhae."

Umma-nya sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi anaknya, tidak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi saat namja yang dimaksud sudah berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua. Suara membanting pintu terdengar setelah itu.

Hyukjae bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan campur-aduk. Raut wajahnya masih mengisyaratkan kemarahan. Melihat lurus ke depan, isi kamarnya terpampang di wajahnya, membuatnya menggertakkan gigi. Matanya melihat sekeliling, ke setiap barang-barang dengan figur idolanya- ah, salah. Mantan idolanya sekarang.

Kau sangat tidak adil, Lee Donghae_. Ucapnya dalam hati selagi perasaan terbang tinggi kemudian jatuh itu menyelimutinya sekali lagi. Rintih terakhir keluar dari bibirnya dan ia jatuh. Donghae di atasnya._

_Untuk beberapa saat, mereka sama-sama terdiam, mencoba mengatur nafas dan mengembalikan tenaga untuk bangkit._

_"Donghae..?" Ucap Hyukjae ketika nafasnya sudah stabil dan Donghae sudah berguling untuk berbaring di sampingnya._

_"Mm?"_

_Hyukjae tersenyum._

_._

_"Nado.. Saranghae."_

_**BREEEEK**_

LEE DONGHAE BRENGSEEEEEEK!

BUKAN MANUSIA!

JELEK HOMO!

"MEMBUSUK DI NERAKA SANAA!" Teriakan yang terakhir keluar keras dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan bunyi robekan yang lain. Iya, dia baru saja merobek poster terakhir yang terpasang di kamarnya. Tepat di bagian wajahnya ; membuat foto namja berambut coklat di dalamnya terbagi menjadi dua. Oh, betapa dia berharap bisa mengutuk namja itu sehingga wajahnya benar-benar bisa dirobek dua seperti ini.

"Lihat saja," desisnya, mengambil album-album namja itu yang dia beli dan melempar semuanya ke tempat sampah, tidak berniat mendengarkannya lagi. "Aku tidak main-main dengan ancaman itu, Lee Donghae."

.

_**::TBC**_

* * *

**A/N :**

XD

Jadi, inilah kenapa nama ceritanya Skip A Beat hahaha tapi setelah ini alurnya beda jauh kok, Hyuk gaakan punya kepribadian kecil-kecil yang akan keluar kalo dia marah. Soal Siwon- entah ya bakal jadi kayak Tsuruga Ren atau nggak XD tapi Donghaenya bakal kurang lebih berkepribadian Bu Puo Shang :3

Mian adegan NCnya begitu doang, ternyata saya nggak kuat bikin dengan bahasa sendiri ._. Kalo bikin versi english nya pasti akan lebih panjang kok. *janji apa ini*

Mian juga kalo ada beberapa OOCness, first hurt/comfort scene gagal, dan soal Yunho dan Yoona yang nongol, mereka bukan antagonis. Aku nggak benci mereka, lagipula. Dengan randomnya menggunakan nama Yunho karena nulis sambil dengerin Mirotic..

Super Junior members will come out later!

.

.

* * *

Kontras dengan kata-katanya, air mata menggenang di sudut mata Hyukjae, tak peduli berapa kali ia menyekanya dengan lengan yang juga gemetar. Album-album yang retak berada di dalam tempat sampah di sebelahnya. Robekan dan kertas yang tergulung tak berbentuk berserakan di seluruh kamarnya. Umma-nya akan berseru histeris kalau melihat keadaan ini, tapi ia tidak peduli. Tidak bisa peduli untuk saat itu.

_"Nado.. Saranghae."_

_(Bukankah tidak adil, bagaimana sekarang ia menyesali kata yang ia ucapkan waktu itu?)_

_.  
_

Membenamkan kepalanya ke lekukan lutut sekali lagi, Hyukjae tenggelam dalam tangisan keduanya hari itu.

.

* * *

**Reviews make update faster~ *hug hyukkie***


	5. Ch 4 : Seoul

**Title:** Skip A Beat!

**Pairing **: HaeHyuk, slight Hyuk x Sena in this chapter

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Donghae adalah teman masa kecil Hyukjae. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, Donghae yang sudah menjadi idola kembali- hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae bersumpah untuk membalas dendam padanya. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Memang dengan cara apa?" -HaeHyuk, Skip!Beat inspired-

**A/N** : JEONGMAL MIANHAE updatenya lama! been busy with other things lately.. *sungkem* anggep aja lama biar feel perubahan timeline ficnya kerasa ya hahaha :'D

enjoy anyway~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior © SM Entertaiment. Super Junior members belong to themselves, their parents, and God. Cuma plot cerita ini milik saya~

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**SKIP A BEAT!**

**::**

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**::**

**© AiNeko-chan**

* * *

**~Chapter 4 : Seoul City**

"Hyukjae ah.."

Sena memanggil nama itu, seraya memainkan ujung baju abu-abu yang dipakainya dengan jari. Suasana di sekelilingnya ramai, orang berdiri berjajar menunggu kedatangan kereta api yang akan membawa mereka ke destinasinya.

Tapi yang ia perhatikan hanya seorang namja dengan warna rambut mencolok, yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang itu— tepat di depannya, yang sekarang menengok dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Waeyo?"

Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat ke depan dan ke bawah, tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengucapkan yang ia pikirkan, yang ia ingin katakan kepada namja itu.

'Kereta dengan tujuan Seoul, jam kedatangan, 3.15.'

Lima belas menit lagi.

Ya, namja di depannya— Hyukjae, sahabatnya akan pergi ke Seoul. Keputusan yang ia buat sejak- (sudah berapa lama? ah- enam ) bulan yang lalu. Dan Sena, sekaget dan se_tidaksetuju_nya dengan ide itu, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Bahkan saat tiba-tiba ia mengecat rambut, menghabiskan waktu dengan latihan di klub dance-nya, membeli tiket ke Seoul segera setelah hari kelulusan mereka dari SMA.

Kenapa tidak mendukungnya, kau bilang? Kalau Hyukjae punya alasan lebih masuk akal, mungkin Sena bisa mendukungnya. Tapi? Tebak apa yang Hyukjae katakan saat Sena bertanya 'apa yang akan kau lakukan di Seoul' enam bulan yang lalu.

'_Aku akan ikut audisi di entertainment company yang besar,'_

_'HAH? Untuk apa, Hyukjae?'_

'_Aku ingin jadi idola, Sena-ah.'_

Tapi berapa kalipun Sena bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba ia memiliki tujuan seperti itu, Hyukjae tidak pernah menjawab. Malah Sena selalu melihat pandangan mata yang sama di wajah Hyukjae setiap ia menyinggung hal itu; selalu marah, sedih, dan ambisi.

Satu hal yang Sena tahu, Hyukjae telah lama berhenti menjadi fans 'Lee Donghae'.

Dan tentu saja, Hyukjae tidak pernah menyinggung nama artis itu lagi. Tidak satu kalipun. Kamar yang dulu penuh dengan poster dan merchandise Donghae, sekarang polos. (Membuat Sena tercengang dalam kunjungan terakhirnya ke kamar Hyukjae). Bahkan ia tidak pernah menyahut lagi kalau teman sekelasnya ribut mengenai namja tampan itu.

Tentu saja, Sena tidak bodoh untuk menyadari Lee Donghae memiliki kaitan dengan perubahan sikap sahabatnya.

Apa yang terjadi setengah tahun lalu— setelah Donghae datang ke Mokpo?

"Sena?"

Sena tersadar dari alam pikirnya. Sebuah tangan dengan kulit pucat dilambaikan di depan matanya ; tangan Hyukjae. Ia menatap balik sepasang mata yang melihatnya khawatir. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum, menyingkirkan semua perasaan tidak enak dalam hati.

"Hanya mau bilang untuk terakhir kali, Hyuk." ucapnya. "Kau yakin seratus persen dengan keputusanmu?"

Hyukjae memutar bola mata dan mendesah pelan. "Deh."

"Kau tahu 'kan.. kalau menjadi artis di industri hiburan Korea yang seperti ini berat?"

"Kau sudah katakan itu padaku berulang kali, Sena-ah.. dan, ya, tentu saja aku tahu."

"…. Dan kau masih mau pergi? Tanpa tahu siapa-siapa disana, hanya berbekal pengetahuan dari internet, satu koper dan uang tabungan?" Sena menghela nafas keras. "Kau tahu yang namanya 'nekat' kan?"

"Yah! Aku sudah mendapat izin dari keluargaku!" protes Hyukjae. "Aku tidak nekat. Aku punya kartu ATM! Perbekalanku sudah cukup lengkap!" ia berkata, terdengar bangga.

"Paling langsung hilang."

"YAH!"

Sena tertawa kecil. Speaker di pilar sebelahnya barusan mengabarkan kedatangan kereta menuju Seoul dalam beberapa menit. _Aah_, jadi ini saatnya.

"Bercanda, aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Sena mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Hyukjae yang lebih tinggi darinya, tersenyum. "Jangan lama-lama debutnya. Begitu kau debut, aku akan jadi fans nomor satumu dan akan menularkan virus Lee Hyukjae ke semua teman-teman."

Hyukjae memperlihatkan senyum riang penuh gusinya. "Makasih!"

"Jangan sombong. Terus kabarkan padaku apa yang kau lakukan disana, ya? Jangan hilangkan HPmu!"

"Yaa, tenang saja!"

Suara keras terdengar, dan detik berikutnya, sebuah kereta putih terparkir di hadapan mereka, membuka pintunya untuk penumpang yang akan naik. Hyukjae tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah Sena, menunjukkan jempolnya, dan berbalik dengan menggeret koper putih, ke arah pintu kereta itu.

"Hyukjae-ah," Sena memanggil lagi, pelan, saat Hyukjae sudah berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Ia tahu itu karena air mata. Entah kenapa, walaupun masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan namja yang akan pergi itu, ia merasa sangat kehilangan. Kehilangan Hyukjae, dan— kehilangan _kesempatan_.

Bahkan sampai saat terakhir pun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya.

Dan Hyukjae hanya akan menganggapnya sahabat selamanya.

.

-o-o-

.

Hyukjae menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca di sebelahnya. Kaca kereta yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuan. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat di luar, hanya pemandangan yang cepat berganti. Stasiun Mokpo yang berlari, lama kelamaan berubah menjadi rel, rel, awan putih, beberapa pohon, dan tak terlihat lagi.

Ia menghela nafas.

Ini dia.

_'Kalau bukan nekat, aku tidak tahu lagi harus memanggilmu apa.'_

"Daripada nekat, aku lebih suka dipanggil berani, Sena-ah." Hyukjae bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian mengambil handphone dari kantongnya, mengetik kata-kata tadi dan mengirimkannya kepada yeoja yang namanya selalu memenuhi kotak pesan telepon genggamnya.

Mata namja itu melihat ke jendela, dimana Hyukjae dapat melihat samar-samar pantulan wajahnya. Kulit pucat yang kontras dengan warna rambut yang mencolok ; merah.

-Ya, ia masih ingat enam bulan yang lalu, satu hari setelah 'hari bersejarah' itu. Bagaimana satu keluarganya melongo ketika ia pulang dengan warna rambut baru yang (super) mencolok. Bagaimana teman-temannya histeris, _Hyukjae! Ada apa dengan rambutmu?_ Dan Sena mengerutkan alis, bertanya apa yang terjadi dan kenapa mukanya terlihat begitu kusut. Hyukjae menggeleng dan berkata _tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin ganti suasana _lalu masuk kelas seperti biasa. Dan ketika satu teman sekelasnya datang membawa berita tentang seseorang dengan mata berbinar-binar, bukannya ikut girang, Hyukjae menatapnya dengan tatapan terdingin yang bahkan bisa membekukan beruang alaska. Membuat teman yang malang itu pergi seketika dan yang lainnya melihat dengan mata lebar dan saling berbisik gosip.

_Hyukjae jadi berubah sejak mengecat rambut._

Ia dengar, tapi pura-pura tidak dengar.

Lagipula sebenarnya awal perubahannya bukan gara-gara mengecat rambut kok. Yang benar saja, orang mana bisa berubah hanya karena rambutnya berubah warna?

_'Coba saja kalau kau bisa.'_

Tersenyum sinis, menyenderkan kepalanya sekali lagi ke atas kaca bening.

"Lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir nanti, _bajingan_."

.

.

-o-o-

.

Omong-omong, siapapun yang mengatakan kalau Seoul itu tak jauh beda dengan Mokpo, itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar.

Karena Hyukjae memakai topeng _poker-face _–nya saat turun dari kereta dan keluar dari stasiun, menunjukkan emosi yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang hatinya jeritkan saat melihat jalanan yang penuh sesak dengan orang, gedung-gedung tinggi (walaupun tidak setinggi yang ia bayangkan), bangunan dengan papan bertuliskan warna-warni, suara-suara bising— sejujurnya itu membuatnya langsung sakit kepala. Dan segera berpikir, _ah, dia butuh air sebelum berjalan di kerumunan sana_.

Tak ingin terlihat kampung, Hyukjae mengeluarkan handphone-nya lagi, menghiraukan beberapa pesan yang masuk dan langsung melihat notes yang diketik kakaknya sebelum ia berangkat. Alamat apartemen yang disewakan appa dan umma untuknya. (_Hei_, kau tidak berharap dia akan langsung mencari agensi-agensi acak di tengah jalan dengan membawa satu koper besar yang tidak praktis dibawa-bawa bukan?)

.

Ia membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk sampai ke lokasi yang ditunjukkan catatan kecil telepon genggamnya. ( _Nyasar_. Dan perhitungkan juga macet. )

Untungnya, apartemennya terletak di lokasi yang jauh dari keramaian tadi (ia baru tahu nama tempat itu— Hongdae, beberapa lama kemudian). Apartemen kecil yang cuma terdiri dari dua ruangan. Tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Yak!" serunya setelah meletakkan sepasang baju terakhir di dalam lemari. "Kamar yang rapi memang enak dilihat." gumamnya bangga, memperhatikan hasil kerjanya selama setengah jam terakhir.

Bicara soal waktu, di luar, matahari sudah tenggelam. Sinarnya tidak lagi menerangi jendela yang belum ditutup tirainya di kamar berbentuk persegi itu. Hyukjae merebahkan diri di atas kasur dan lagi, mengambil _handphone_-nya untuk menemukan beberapa pesan.

'Hei. Masih hidup? Gimana hari pertama di Seoul?' tiga pesan berisi tulisan yang sama. Hyukjae tertawa, lalu mengetik balasannya dalam waktu kurang dari semenit. 'Kamarnya bagus dan enak buat tidur.' Dan dalam waktu yang sama, jawaban dari Sena datang kembali.

'Kebo.'

'Naik kereta dan bus dan jalan itu capek, fyi.'

'Kau dimana?'

'Suatu tempat bernama Mapo-gu.'

'Oh. Hati-hati dengan distrik Hongdae. Banyak copet.'

Hyukjae mengernyitkan alis, lalu mengetik lagi. 'Tenang saja, cowok mana yang nggak bisa jaga diri dari copet?'

Setelah itu, Sena menyinggung soal agensi mana yang akan dia datangi pertamakali. Hyukjae menjawab dengan antusias, menyebut beberapa agensi besar yang jadi targetnya. Begitu antusiasnya sampai spasi pesannya tidak mencukupi dan membuat Sena terpaksa menelponnya.

"JYP dan YG, tentu saja! YG yang paling dekat dari sini, tapi aku akan coba ke agensi yang lebih kecil dulu, kudengar banyak juga di sekitar sana."

"YG? JYP? Kau gila? Memangnya agensi besar begitu mau menerima orang sepertimu begitu saja?"

"Mana tahu sebelum dicoba! Tunggu, apa barusan kau meremehkanku?"

"Bukan meremehkan, tapi kenyataan."

"Kenyataannya, tentu saja mereka mau. Kau tidak tahu aku punya banyak bakat dan kharisma untuk jadi idola?" Cengirnya.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari balik telepon."Belajar darimana sih kau buat jadi se-pede itu?"

"_One Piece_?"

Lalu mereka tertawa. Hyukjae menghabiskan malam pertamanya di apartemen sepi itu dengan telepon selama dua jam lebih bersama Sena.

.

-o-o-

.

"Sekali lagi, maaf '_nak_. Kami sudah mendapat jumlah trainee yang dibutuhkan dan tidak berencana menambah jumlahnya dalam waktu dekat."

"Tapi kau harus lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan dulu!"

"Tidak. Tidak. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum kupanggil sekuriti."

Hyukjae menggerutu pelan ketika seorang lelaki berwajah galak melirik ke arahnya dari sudut ruangan, mengikuti pandangan resepsionis yang sudah memasang raut tak nyaman melihat wajahnya. Setengah hati ia membungkuk kepada wanita paruh baya tersebut sebelum melangkah keluar gedung kecil yang berlabel _entertaiment company_ itu.

Agensi yang keempat. Lebih buruk dari tiga sebelumnya, ternyata.

Tiga hari setelah mendatangi gedung agensi yang ia tahu di daerah itu, tinggal satu agensi yang belum dia datangi. Sementara bayang-bayang matahari di atas sudah semakin memudar, mewarnai jalanan di depannya dengan warna jingga, pertanda malam akan segera datang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke apartemen," menghela nafas. "Tapi kalau begitu sama saja memutar. Apa sekalian lewat saja, ke Hongdae?"

Memikirkan harus kembali ke jalan penuh itu membuat kepalanya kembali pening. Terakhir kali, ia mendapat masalah dengan tiga orang preman yang ditabraknya di depan sebuah klub. Memang bisa berakhir dengan 10.000 won keluar dari dompetnya, tapi tetap saja rugi.

Dengan malas, ia berjalan ke halte bus terdekat.

.

.

Ketika cahaya matahari sudah digantikan oleh lampu-lampu yang menerangi distrik Hongdae dan musik bergema dari berbagai toko di samping kanan dan kiri, agensi terakhir di Mopo-gu, YG Entertaiment berdiri megah di depan Hyukjae.

Iya, megah.

Melihat bangunan yang benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah agensi terkenal itu membuat Hyukjae meneguk ludah.

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam— _security guard_, melihatnya dengan curiga. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak curiga kalau dia sudah berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan berulang kali mengecek handphone dan melihat kesana kemari selama hampir setengah jam?

Dan karena menyadari ia tidak boleh dicurigai sebagai orang jahat sekarang, Hyukjae meneguk ludah lagi dan berjalan ke arah sekuriti itu dengan senyum yakin, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Apa benar ini gedung YG Entertaiment?"

"Benar. Ada perlu apa?"

Mendengar dari nada bicaranya, sebenarnya Hyukjae sudah yakin sembilan puluh persen sekuriti ini tidak akan mengizinkan ia masuk begitu saja. Tapi.. tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

"Apa aku bisa masuk ke dalam dan—um, bertemu manajer atau resepsionis, mungkin?"

"Sudah buat _appointment_?"

Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sejenak berusaha mencerna arti kata dalam bahasa inggris yang dikatakan lelaki besar itu. "Em, belum—"

"Kalau begitu tidak bisa. Hubungi saja dulu yang di dalam, buat janji lalu tunjukkan buktinya, baru boleh."

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba audisi sebagai trainee kok—"

"Audisinya sudah selesai beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Hyukjae mendecih dalam hati. Sekuriti ini lebih ketat dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

(Tapi mungkin cara yang sama bisa berpengaruh.)

"Ah, ayolah," Hyukjae memasang senyum 'ah-kita-ini-kan-teman' yang membuat sekuriti di depannya mengernyitkan alis, apalagi saat anak muda itu menepuk pundaknya sok akrab. "Aku bukan fans yang berbohong kok, serius. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan manajernya apa aku masih bisa diberi kesempatan untuk jadi trainee. Pribadi, aku merasa cukup berbakat buat jadi idola kok!"

Selagi mengatakan itu tanpa melihat wajah sekuriti yang menatapnya aneh, tangan Hyukjae sibuk mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang berisi lembaran-lembaran berharga dari ransel kecilnya.

Menyogok memang tidak baik, tapi pada saat seperti ini, sisa uang jajan yang diberikan terlalu banyak untuk makan di Seoul oleh orangtuanya tentu saja tak bisa dibiarkan menganggur. Lima ribu won mungkin cukup untuk membuat sekuriti ini membiarkannya masuk, walaupun cuma untuk jangka waktu yang tidak lama, setidaknya cukup untuk berbicara dengan orang di dalam sana. Siapa tahu, agensi besar ini bisa melihat bakatnya yang tersembunyi. Siapa tahu ini awal dari pencapaian tujuannya.

Tapi,

'Kenapa dompetku tidak ada?'

Memotong semua pikirannya sampai ke skenario dimana ia sudah diterima jadi seseorang yang bisa berlatih di dalam ruang latihan YG Entertaiment, raut panik mulai tergambar di wajah Hyukjae. Oh, dan raut itu berubah menjadi wajah pucat saat ia menyadari sebuah lubang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada di sudut vertikal ranselya, berdiameter sekitar enam sentimeter, seperti dirobek pisau. Dan tentu saja, dompetnya (yang masih tebal dengan uang, oh Tuhan ) hilang.

'_Hati-hati dengan distrik Hongdae. Banyak copet.'_

_**Shit**._

_.  
_

-o-o-

.

"Tiga hari di Seoul dan kau kehilangan seluruh uangmu, Hyukjae! Bagus sekali!"

Hyukjae berseru dari atas sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan Hongdae yang hanya diterangi lampu kelap-kelip dari pohon di atasnya. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang di depannya- beberapa melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh karena seruan barusan. Begitu banyak. _Terlalu _banyak. Apa Seoul memang biasa seramai ini? Atau karena ini hari Sabtu?

Yang manapun, Hyukjae merasa pening yang sama kembali menyerang sudut dalam kepalanya.

"3000 won," Hyukjae menghitung sisa-sisa uang di dalam kantongnya. Lalu mendesis, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan uang segini?"

Bahkan kartu ATM nya juga hilang.

Apa yang akan umma-nya katakan kalau dia ceritakan semuanya? -Pasti bakal langsung disuruh pulang. Lalu diceramahi habis-habisan.

'Ugh. Tidak, terima kasih.'

Ia bisa menangani semua ini sendiri. Selama handphonenya masih ada.

Selama handphonenya masih menyala.

...

Mengorek isi tasnya sekali lagi, Hyukjae menutup kelopak matanya disertai komat-kamit "oh,tidak. Tolong jangan. Jangan. Jangan sampai itu juga diambil- atau jatuh." dalam hati.

Tapi, ding. _Charger_ yang iseng ia bawa hari ini ikut lenyap bersama dompetnya.

Sementara batere handphonenya?

"Meraaaaah!" Ia berseru lebih keras, frustasi. Bahkan sampai polisi lalu lintas di perempatan jalan sana menengok ke arahnya tetap dalam posisinya, dua tangan di atas kepala, menunduk, menggumamkan beberapa kata-kata kasar.

Hari ini benar-benar hari sial, bukan?

.

.

-o-o-

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Hyukjae menghabiskan waktu di dalam apartemennya. Berguling kesana kemari di atas kasur, menahan diri untuk tidak menyalakan handphonenya (kecuali untuk urusan yang benar-benar penting, ia berjanji) karena ia tidak bisa kehilangan fungsi satu-satunya alat komunikasi yang ia miliki dalam keadaan kritis saat itu.

Dua belas jam melakukan hal yang sama, diselingi beberapa ramyun instan, tetap saja Hyukjae tidak mendapatkan inspirasi ; apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan uangnya kembali.

"Glek," suapan ramyun terakhir. Hyukjae mengelap mulutnya dan menatap lurus ke depan, melihat pantulan wajahnya di dalam cermin di seberang.

"... Hmm," kerutan tampak muncul di dahinya. Bungkus sisa ramyun tadi terjatuh begitu saja dari atas kasur, dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, mulutnya terbuka, menunjukkan gusi merah muda dan gigi ; sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Apa gunanya diam disini terus tidak tahu harus melakukan apa?" Ucapnya, berbicara pada pantulan Lee Hyukjae di cermin. "Jalan-jalan bisa memberi inspirasi~ kenapa aku tidak kembali saja ke Hongdae?"

Ia bergerak turun dari kasurnya.

"Mungkin saja copet itu akan memberikan uangku kembali~"

Ia keluar dari rumah dengan merah muda pudar menghiasi pipinya.

.

.

Hyukjae memang bukan peminum. Dua kaleng soju yang menjadi teman makan ramyunnya tadi yang membuktikan.

.

.

-o-o-

.

"Hik," satu bunyi menggelikan keluar dari mulutnya. Hyukjae tertawa lagi. Di atas bangku yang sama dengan kemarin, ia memperhatikan jalan yang sama dengan kaleng soju baru yang sudah dibuka di tangan.

"Hei," suara seseorang. "Hei, bung." Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya saat menyadari (tampaknya) pemilik suara itu sedang (mencoba) berbicara dengannya.

Seorang namja yang cukup berisi. Pipinya gendut dan matanya sedikit sipit. Rambutnya berantakan, hampir sepundak, atas kepalanya tak terlihat karena tertutup topi berwarna kombinasi biru dan merah, senada dengan pakaian yang dipakainya. Kaos merah dengan tulisan besar-besar dan jersey hitam-putih. Terlalu heboh untuk pejalan kaki biasa, tapi- siapa peduli? Ini Seoul.

Namja itu tersenyum, pipinya bergerak ke atas sampai matanya tak terlihat. "Hei."

Hyukjae yang berambut hitam dan naif dulu mungkin akan membalas senyuman itu dan berkata "Hei! Namaku Hyukjae!" Tanpa ragu. Tapi karena Hyukjae berambut merah, dan bukan lagi bocah polos yang dulu, ia mendelik kepada orang baru itu. Bahkan dalam kondisi mabuknya, ia masih bisa bergerak menjauh saat orang itu duduk di sebelahnya, dan mengawasinya dengan tatapan curiga- pelototan.

Namja itu tahu Hyukjae sedang dalam mode waswas. Jadi ia tertawa renyah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan mukanya yang chubby.

"Tenang, aku bukan orang jahat. Bukan preman. Bukan copet. Hanya orang yang ingin tahu. Santai saja!" Ia menepuk pelan bahu Hyukjae, membuat bulu kuduk yang tersebut berdiri dan makin memperdalam pelototannya.

"Mabuk di pinggir jalan seperti ini tidak baik. Orang-orang yang buka toko dekat sini pasti sudah mengingatmu dari hari sebelumnya, kau bisa dilaporkan ke polisi." Terangnya.

Hyukjae menjawab dengan diawali sendawa.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku," sendawa lagi. "Tidak kenal kau, lagipula."

"Memang bukan. Tapi-" tanpa aba-aba, ia mengambil kaleng soju dari tangan Hyukjae dan menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya yang gendut. "Ayahku polisi. Jadi aku tidak bisa diam saja. Kau terlihat seumuran denganku, harusnya belum boleh minum alkohol!"

Sebelum Hyukjae sempat protes dengan teriakan kesal, sebuah benda dingin menyentuh wajahnya.

Kaleng kopi.

"Minum itu lebih baik." Namja itu tersenyum. "Dan lebih enak. Ah, itu traktiranku."

"Kau sok akrab," Hyukjae sendawa lagi, tapi tetap membuka kaleng hitam itu. Selagi ia meneguknya, namja di sebelahnya tertawa lagi.

"Maaf deh. Pengaruh appa." candanya. "Eh, kau bukan asli Seoul?"

"Bukan, Mokpo." Jawab Hyukjae, kontras dengan cemberut yang masih menghias wajahnya. "Ini enak. Tapi aku lebih suka susu stroberi." lanjutnya- tanpa sadar.

"Oh, ada kok di mesin otomatis. Kalau memang suka kenapa malah ambil soju?"

"Depresi, bawel. Depresi."

"Kesulitan di Seoul?"

"Deh."

"Uang?"

"Kenapa kau bawel sekali?"

Dia tidak menganggap omongan Hyukjae ancaman, sepertinya, karena, seperti tidak ada lelahnya, ia tertawa lagi. "Cerita saja! Kalau kau memang kesulitan u-"

"Hyung!"

Hyukjae ikut menoleh saat dari kejauhan, beberapa remaja dengan pakaian familiar tampak berlari ke arah mereka, melawan arus orang-orang. Baju yang juga terlalu tidak biasa untuk pejalan kaki. Dengan senyum cerah, salah satu diantaranya menghampiri bangku tempat Hyukjae dan namja gendut tadi duduk.

"Sudah waktunya! Ayo, hyung! Tempat biasa!"

"Mwo? Oh, sudah jam segini?"

Hyukjae tampak tidak tertarik, ia melihat ke arah lain sambil meneguk kaleng kopinya- saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik lengannya, memaksanya ke dalam posisi berdiri.

"Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, ayo ikut!"

"Hah?" Hyukjae baru saja akan tersenyum sinis dan berkata _buat apa aku mengikutimu? Kita bahkan tidak kenal_ saat tangan yang masih memegang lengannya menariknya untuk ikut berlari di antara kerumunan.

"Mwo? Eh- HEI! Berhenti menarikku- ugh!" Hyukjae masih mempertahankan pelototannya walaupun orang yang barusan ia tabrak menatapnya sinis. "Aku bisa lari sendiri!"

.

-o-o-

.

Namja berambut merah itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan kerut masih membentuk dahinya. Selain si gendut, ada kira-kira empat orang lain yang berpakaian mirip dengan si gendut ; kaos terang dan jersey simpel dengan pin dimana-mana. Mereka berdiri di pinggir jalan yang lebih lebar dari jalan yang tadi, di samping orang-orang yang seperti tak ada habisnya lalu lalang.

Hyukjae berdiri di belakang mereka, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain memperhatikan si gendut dan kawan-kawannya berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dan memberi semangat satu sama lain.

Untuk apa? Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab segera setelah menit berikutnya mereka membentuk formasi dan musik _Korean Pop_ bergenre dance terdengar dari speaker portable di sebelah kaki Hyukjae.

Si gendut di depan, dan empat orang lain mulai bergerak seirama dengan gerakannya dan musik yang disetel. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang mulai berhenti sejenak dan melihat, senyum tertarik di wajah mereka. Selang beberapa menit, orang-orang yang melihat mulai membentuk lingkaran di trotoar dan sebagian jalan.

Streetdance.

Kata itu yang terlintas di benak Hyukjae saat ia melihat beberapa orang melempar koin dan kertas uang ke dalam kaleng yang diletakkan di depan. Seiring waktu berlalu, semakin banyak jumlah won yang diletakkan disana.

Sebagai apresiasi, memang tidak berlebihan kalau dikatakan grup streetdance itu memiliki bakat.

Sesuatu di dalam diri Hyukjae bergetar memikirkannya. Dan dalam kondisi setengah mabuk itu, ia menggertakkan giginya sebelum berseru, "aku bisa lebih baik dari itu!" dan dengan tiba-tiba melompat ke sebelah si namja gendut dan mulai menari, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan fleksibilitas yang telah dilatih selama bertahun-tahun ; bahkan sebelum ia berambisi menjadi idola ; juga bahkan sebelum seorang teman masa kecil mengatakan impiannya menjadi idola. Membuat banyak pasang mata beralih kepadanya, penasaran. Termasuk lima orang yang sedang menari tadi.

Satu hal yang Hyukjae syukuri saat itu adalah keadaan mabuknya. Karena kalau tidak, ia tidak akan berani menari bebas di tengah banyak orang dan di tengah orang yang sebelumnya sedang menari- sampai orang itu berhenti untuk memperhatikan tariannya. Karena kalau tidak, ia tidak akan membuka kesempatan itu untuk kondisi kritisnya. Dan tidak akan merasa lebih puas dari apa yang ia rasakan saat musik berhenti, ia terduduk dengan nafas terengah tapi senyum di wajah, hampir sepenuhnya sadar dari mabuk. Suara tepuk tangan kagum dan sebuah tepukan di pundak membuatnya menoleh dan bertemu muka dengan senyum yang sama cerahnya dengan miliknya saat itu.

"Hei, kau berbakat."

Hyukjae menutup matanya, masih mengatur nafas. "Makasih."

"Sekarang- mau memberitahu namamu?"

"Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae."

"Shin Donghee. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Shindong. Mau bergabung dengan grup kami?"

.

-o-o-o-

**::TBC::**

* * *

**A/N**: AND I'M SEXY, FREE, & SINGLE AND READY TO BINGO LOL *dilempar*

Maaf kalo chapter ini pendek, kesannya buru-buru dan agak gakjelas dan gaada HaeHyuk nya OTL. Maaf juga sekali lagi review ga bisa dibales sekarang, besok pasti! ^^

Aku bener-bener minim info soal korea dan budaya nya dan entertaiment industry nya jadi... maaf kalo nggak sesuai. kalo ada yang mau memperbaiki, silakan ^^

DAN MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT REVIEWNYA! Angkanya bagus, 115 lol jeongmal gamsaaaa *bow 90 degree*

Jangan lupa review buat chapter ini lagi ya! ^^ kritik? saran? pertanyaan? dengan senang hati, silakan ditulis~

chapter berikutnya gaakan lama-lama, promise~

**AND I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR SJ'S COMEBACK WOOHOOO~!  
**

* * *

**REVIEW, ELPEU DEUL?**


	6. Ch 5 : Team

**Title:** Skip A Beat!

**Pairing **: HaeHyuk, slight!KaiSoo (Kai x D.O. / EXO) in this chapter

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Donghae adalah teman masa kecil Hyukjae. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, Donghae yang sudah menjadi idola kembali- hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae bersumpah untuk membalas dendam padanya. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Memang dengan cara apa?" -HaeHyuk, Skip!Beat inspired-

* * *

**A/N:**

**** BLUEFIRE0805 : Karena Hyukjae tau Donghae ada di SM,jadi dia ga nyebutin SM sebagai manajemen yang dia tuju, karena- yaa, gamau ketemu donghae di manajemen yang sama, gitu :D

ocha cloudsomnia : hyoyeon gatau bakal ada peran atau engga, tapi yang pasti di fanfic ini dia tetep anggota SNSD, dan karena hyuk belom jadi artis, mungkin dia akan ketemu sama hyoyeon nanti. tapi sepertinya gaakan ada hyohyuk  
siwon pasti muncul kok! :)****

- BANYAK BANYAK BANYAK TERIMA KASIH BUAT READER YANG UDAH MEREVIEW! Lagi-lagi, maaf gabisa dibales semua dan mianhae lama banget update, yakin pasti banyak yang kesel karena author ini ga konsisten, maaf karena.. lama-lama gaada inspirasi.. (u_u) Tapi gabakal dihiatusin atau discontinued kok ini fanfic tenang saja.

Warn you before, disini ada member EXO yang bakal nampang hahaha kenapa sujunya baru nongol dikit? Karena peran mereka lebih besar di tengah2 cerita nanti \(´▽`)/

Sekarang bersabar dengan hae, hyuk, dan dong dulu ya yang nongol (￣ ³￣)

Enjoy first!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior © SM Entertaiment. Super Junior members belong to themselves, their parents, and God. Cuma plot cerita ini milik saya~

* * *

**SKIP A BEAT!**

**::**

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**::**

**© AiNeko-chan**

* * *

**~Chapter 5 : _Team_  
**

"Cukup segitu saja schedule untuk hari ini," manajer berkacamata bulat itu menutup buku berwarna hitam di tangannya.

Donghae- artis yang diurusnya, mengernyitkan alis. Posisi masih dengan kaki di atas meja dan tangan memegang _iPhone_.

"Cuma segitu?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya bagus kau jadi punya banyak waktu santai?"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada benda elektronik di tangan.

Cuma perasaannya saja, atau memang schedulenya makin berkurang sejak beberapa bulan terakhir?

"Itu karena kau membuat banyak sekali skandal."

Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, manajernya mengatakan hal itu sesaat sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tunggu itu dengan koridor gedung KBS. Donghae menggertakkan gigi mendengarnya. "Berisik!" - dan melempar satu dari sepasang sepatu kulit yang ia pakai untuk tampil, telak mengenai pintu kayu itu.

Walaupun ia tahu manajernya, sebenarnya, hanya mengatakan kenyataan.

"Skandal? Ha." Ia melempar iPhone di tangannya ke salah satu bagian sofa, tidak peduli kalau itu jatuh ke lantai bisa berakibat fatal.

"Aku tidak akan kalah hanya dengan yang seperti ini," bisiknya. "Aku akan tetap bertahan di dunia hiburan."

.

.

-o-o-

.

.

"Kerja bagus, Hyukjae, semuanya!"

Hyukjae menunjukkan senyum lebar, berlari menghampiri Shindong dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah.

"Berapa yang kita dapat hari ini?"

"Hmm, coba kumpulkan kalengnya."

Grup streetdance itu membentuk lingkaran kecil di tanah kosong di antara dua bangunan. Tiga kaleng berisi uang-uang receh di tengah-tengah. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, seluruh isi kaleng itu telah tersusun rapi.

"Tiga puluh ribu won!" Shindong mendeklarasikan, senyum lebar di wajah, "Hari ini satu orang dapat enam ribu! Chukkae!"

Empat orang lainnya bersorak, termasuk Hyukjae. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, satu per satu, kepada wajah-wajah yang selama tiga bulan terakhir menjadi partnernya menari. Di panggung mereka sendiri. Jalan Hongdae yang kerlap-kerlip dan dipenuhi kerumunan manusia.

Shindong ; Orang pertama yang jadi temannya sejak dia datang ke Seoul. Yang mengajaknya ikut ke dalam grup streetdance yang ia beri nama "Shin's Friends" ini. Walaupun badannya berisi (dalam arti.. gendut) dan ayahnya yang seorang polisi tampaknya menentang impiannya menjadi seorang _dancer_ terkenal, ia tidak pernah berhenti. Tariannya hebat dan penuh _passion_, sesuatu yang sangat Hyukjae sukai. Dan mungkin karena kebaikan hati dan _passion _yang sama, mereka cepat bersahabat. Bahkan dalam beberapa hari sejak pertemuan mereka beberapa bulan silam. (Walaupun bisa dikatakan pertemuan pertama mereka tidak terlalu bersahabat.)

Tiga orang lainnya masih sekolah. Sepertinya mereka kenal dengan Shindong lewat suatu forum di internet, lalu karena hobi yang sama dan persuasi dari yang paling tua, mereka membentuk grup dance cover. Dan setelah mereka tahu bahwa ternyata mereka tinggal di daerah yang sama, (kebetulan yang mengerikan, bukan?) Mereka mengubah grup itu menjadi- seperti sekarang.

Kyungsoo, yang paling tua dari ketiganya, baru lulus SMP dan sekarang sedang dalam masa awal SMA. Jongin dan Sehun, berusia satu tahun di bawahnya, duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMP. Hyukjae sempat mengira sebaliknya— karena dengan _baby-face_ dan tubuh pendek, Kyungsoo terlihat lebih cocok jadi maknae daripada dua orang lainnya. (Hyukjae lupa siapa yang sebenarnya lebih muda, tapi karena postur mereka mirip-mirip dan sama-sama lebih tinggi darinya, ia menganggap mereka satu paket.)

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka masih sangat muda, tapi _dance skill_ yang mereka punya hampir setara dengan Shindong yang sudah lebih dari enam tahun mengasah kemampuan menarinya. -bakat alami, kau bisa bilang.

"Hei, dengar, semuanya!" Shindong tiba-tiba berseru saat mereka selesai membagi penghasilan hari itu. "Aku punya ide bagus, untuk penampilan kita berikutnya!"

Empat kepala menoleh, menatap yang paling tua dengan alis berkerut cukup lama ; mengisyaratkan Shindong untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalian tahu Hyuna dan Hyunseung?" Shindong melanjutkan, tersenyum sampai matanya hanya berbentuk lengkungan pipih, terapit oleh pipinya yang chubby. "_Troublemaker_?"

Hyukjae dan tiga orang lainnya saling berpandangan. "Tentu saja kami tahu."

Jongin yang wajahnya pertama berubah pucat. "Tunggu- jangan bilang, hyung.."

Shindong tersenyum lebar penuh makna.

"Yaaaa!" Saat Shindong berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangan di samping seperti sangat bangga dengan ide yang akan ia berikan, Hyukjae-Kyungsoo-dan-Sehun masih berpandangan tidak mengerti, mencoba mencari jawaban dengan alternatif melihat kepada Jongin dan Shindong berulang kali.

"Kita akan menarikan itu untuk penampilan berikutnya!"

Jongin menutup dahinya dengan sebelah tangan, Oh, firasat buruknya.

Tiga orang sisanya hanya mengernyitkan alis.

Hening sesaat.

"Bagaimana bisa kita menarikan itu?" Kyungsoo yang pertama bertanya.

"Bukannya itu dance buat duo? Kita kan berlima- oh! Apa kita akan me_remix_ lagunya dan membuat gerakan baru?" Hyukjae melanjutkan.

"Apa hyung sudah menentukan gerakannya?" Sehun yang terakhir.

Jongin mengeluarkan bunyi erangan disertai dengan bisikan pelan, "Aku yang terlalu pintar atau mereka yang terlalu bodoh?"

Shindong tertawa- hampir terdengar terlalu keras di telinga ketiga orang yang masih terlihat clueless.

"Buat apa kita buat gerakan baru kalau gerakan di MV aslinya sudah jelas begitu?" Ia menggerakkan alisnya ke atas, lalu mendekati ketiganya. "Mungkin sedikit _remix_ dan sedikit improvisasi, tapi dance utamanya tetap yang asli."

"Tapi itu 'kan dance buat duo cowok dan cewek? Di kelompok kita tidak ada yeoja begini.."

Shindong tersenyum lebih lebar, sampai kedua matanya hanya berupa lengkungan yang diapit lemak di pipi, lalu menepuk pundak dua orang di depannya.

"Untuk itulah partisipasi kalian diperlukan, Kyungsoo, Hyukjae."

"... _Hah_?"

.

-o-o-

.

"NGGAAAAAAK!"

"HYUKJAE-AH! Jangan berteriak dan kembali ke sini!"

"INI PELECEHAN!"

"Kau bilang kau setuju dengan ide ini!"

"_KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU AKU HARUS MEMAKAI PAKAIAN DALAMNYA JUGA_!"

Sebuah helaan nafas.

"Duh, Hyukjae, _Hyukkie_- lihat. Begini ya, kostum yang akan kau pakai itu seperti ini," namja gendut itu mengangkat sebuah _stocking_ dan _mini_ _dress_ hitam (yang terlihat ketat) dengan corak coklat. "Yang, kalau kau bisa bayangkan, akan terlihat super aneh kalau kau memakainya tanpa tambahan sedikit busa di dada, atau dengan _boxer_ monyet itu."

"Makanya kenapa bajunya harus seperti itu?!" Hyukjae berseru dari balik tirai jendela rumah Shindong. Menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya memakai _boxer_.

Beberapa meter dari sana- Kyungsoo, yang lebih pasrah, dan siap dengan kostum berwarna dominan merah, tengah menjadi bahan eksperimen Sehun yang dengan antusias memakaikan eyeliner dan bubuk warna-warni di atas mukanya.

"Kau sudah lupa temanya, bodoh? Masa iya kau mau memakai celana skinny dan kaos cewek biasa buat dance seperti ini?" Shindong memutar bola matanya.

"Makanya dari awal, kenapa mesti lagu ini?!" Hyukjae berseru lagi. "Dan kenapa mesti AKU?!"

"Karena kau juga tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku, Sehun, atau Shindong-hyung yang memakai baju dan make-up seperti itu." Jongin menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk membantu Shindong karena terganggu dengan semua teriakan Hyukjae. "Akui saja, Hyukjae-hyung. Di antara kita berlima, kau dan Kyungsoo yang paling tidak terlihat _manly_."

Hyukjae mengalihkan pelototannya.

"APANYA DARIKU YANG TIDAK MANLY?!"

Jongin menginspeksi tubuh hyung-nya dari atas ke bawah dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Mungkin tinggi badan-"

"YAA! JONGIN, TINGGI KITA CUMA BEDA 5 SENTI!"

"Atau mungkin teriakan melengking hyung barusan-"

"YAH! KIM JONGIN!"

Hyukjae hampir melepas sepatunya untuk dilemparkan ke dongsaeng kurang ajar itu- sebelum ia menyadari kalau ia bahkan tidak memakai sepatu sekarang dan hanya bisa mengintensikan pelototannya pada Jongin yang sekarang tertawa (setan) kecil.

Shindong tertawa keras di balik Jongin, lalu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae yang tengah memikirkan mana yang lebih sakit, menjitak kepala atau menendang dongsaengnya. Saat ia tersadar, Shindong sudah ada di depannya, tersenyum penuh makna dan menepuk salah satu pundaknya.

"Hyukkie, kau mau jadi artis kan?"

Hyukjae, ragu, tapi mengangguk juga. Pelototannya menipis seiring tangan Shindong yang masih menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan idola laki-laki akhir-akhir ini?" Lanjutnya. "Karena idola harus melakukan sesuatu seiring dengan selera masyarakat, dan kau tahu kan fans perempuan itu punya otak yang di luar perkiraan kita para namja?" Ia mengganti wajahnya menjadi wajah cukup serius, lalu sedikit berbisik. "Membuat idola-idola itu melakukan fanservice yang tidak lazim?"

_Lho_, dia baru mendengar tentang hal ini.

"... Tidak lazim?"

Di belakangnya, Jongin membalik badan untuk menahan tawa. Ia sudah bisa memprediksikan Hyukjae yang pada akhirnya akan ikhlas memakai baju perempuan berkat teknik persuasi Shindong. (-ah, tidak bisa dibilang persuasi, sebenarnya hanya memberitahukan sedikit fakta.)

Benar-benar, hyung yang baru bergabung itu kelewat polos atau memang bodoh?

"Iya, seperti berciuman antar namja, melakukan tarian seksi, tarian perempuan, gerakan-gerakan tidak senonoh.." Shindong sengaja mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan suara 'haah' keras, lalu tersenyum, "atau memakai baju perempuan."

.

.

-o-o-

Pada akhirnya, perkiraan Jongin tentang Hyukjae yang gampang dibujuk (atau ditipu?) Memang benar. Karena sekarang namja yang dimaksud tengah siap dengan kostum seksinya, menginspeksi layar laptop milik Sehun yang menampilkan sepasang namja dan yeoja yang menari cukup intim di atas panggung.

Sebenarnya buat apa dia memakainya sekarang, kalau kostum itu sebenarnya hanya perlu dipakai saat _perform_ mereka di jalanan nanti?

"... Apa aku harus melakukan semua gerakan Hyuna disini? ...yang begini juga? Nggak salah?" Hyukjae menunjuk gerakan naik-turun di punggung Hyunseung yang dilakukan Hyuna. "_Tunggu, yang lebih penting, aku akan menari begini dengan siapa?!_"

"Yah, karena Shindong-hyung bilang kita pakai gerakan asli, jadi iya." Sahut Jongin, tanpa sadar membuat wajah Hyukjae membiru. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan berikutnnya, ia lagi-lagi menginspeksi Hyukjae dari atas sampai bawah- dengan dress coklat yang memeluk tubuhnya cukup erat.

"Jangan khawatir, hyung. Kalau kau sudah pakai wig dan make up sedikit lagi, kecuali ada orang yang mengintip ke dalam rokmu, tidak akan ada yang menyangka, pada pandangan pertama, kalau kau bukan yeoja sungguhan." Ucapnya lagi.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan alis, lalu menatap ke cermin besar di ruang latihan yang terletak di bawah garasi milik keluarga Shindong. Ia masih melihat wajahnya. Tapi, yah. Bukannya narsis atau mengaku banci, tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan- yang manis.

Eyeliner dan sedikit eyeshadow yang ditambahkan Sehun untuk percobaan beberapa saat yang lalu membuat mata bulatnya terlihat semakin besar. Ditambah sedikit maskara, bulu matanya terlihat lebih lentik. Lip gloss membuat bibirnya terlihat lebih berkilau dan tebal. Dan sebagai faktor penting, tubuh kurusnya, kaki kecil berbalut stocking, pinggang kecil natural, ditambah 'dada' tambahan di balik dress hitamnya, seperti yang dikatakan Jongin, tidak akan ada yang menyangka ia seorang namja pada pandangan pertama.

"... Ck."

Tapi Hyukjae tidak suka dikatakan seperti perempuan.

Tanya kenapa?

Cari saja jawabannya di dalam otak ikan busuk yang tidak tahu ada di mana sekarang.

"Hyukjae-hyung,"

Hyukjae tersadar dari alam pikir sejenaknya, lalu memfokuskan pandangan ke cermin untuk melihat pantulan seorang Kyungsoo berdiri di belakangnya, dengan dress merah menyala dan sedikit lebih longgar dari miliknya, tersenyum dengan lapisan make up yang hampir sama di wajahnya. _Sehebat itukah efek baju perempuan dan make-up Sehun_, Hyukjae bergumam dalam hati, _Kyungsoo terlihat seperti perempuan tulen_.

"Dong-hyung bilang kita mulai latihan duluan saja." Kyungsoo menjelaskan, "Lalu katanya kita disuruh tentukan pasangan.."

"Mwo?! Pasangan?! Maksudmu, diantara mereka berdua-?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

Hyukjae menepuk dahinya, meringis. Benar-benar, ia tidak bisa membayangkan menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya (.._ew_) ke tubuh salah satu dari Jongin atau Sehun. Selain lebih muda darinya, dan pasti bakal canggung seratus persen, mereka juga namja tulen! Kalau masuk ke dunia idola nanti harus melakukan hal-hal macam itu lagi demi fans, Hyukjae tidak tahu apa dia harus berpikir dua kali lagi untuk masuk dunia hiburan.

"Hyung mau dengan siapa?" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menyadarkan Hyukjae. "Kata Sehun dan Jongin terserah kita saja. _Nggak akan ada bedanya_, kata mereka."

Hyukjae memicingkan mata untuk melihat dua orang tinggi (cih) yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari mereka, mengobrol. Kalau bisa memilih, ia mau mencari yeoja entah dimana untuk jadi partnernya. Tapi karena pilihannya cuma dua- dan _dia_lah yang menjadi yeoja disini, bagaimana lagi?

"Aku tidak mau dengan Jongin," Hyukjae berkata, bibirnya sedikit maju dan alis berkerut mengingat kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. "Jadi, Sehun._ Nggak apa-apa '_kan?"

Mungkin cuma perasaan Hyukjae saja, tapi wajah Kyungsoo jadi terlihat sangat cerah setelahnya. Ia mengangguk. "Iya. Kalau begitu, aku dengan Jongin."

.

.

-o-o-

"_Five, six, seven, eight-_"

"Niga nareul itjji mothage," ia menggumamkan lirik lagu yang diputar sambil menggerakkan pinggul dan melebarkan kaki kanannya ke samping, sementara partnernya melakukan gerakan yang lain di belakang. "jakku ni apeseo tto."

Hyukjae dapat merasakan Sehun bergerak mendekat di belakangnya tanpa harus melihat ke kaca. Ia berdecak pelan, mengetahui ia harus menempelkan tubuhnya dengan partner itu setelah ini. Ragu, ia berusaha tidak melihat ke kaca besar di depannya dan mencoba menghiraukan sebuah tangan (yang bergerak sama canggungnya) di bagian pinggangnya.

Tapi sayangnya, _dance _itu tidak mengizinkan keraguan sedikit pun.

"Ni mam jakku naega heundeu-_WHOA_!"

"Ah!"

Hyukjae-yang sudah melepas baju perempuan dan makeup nya setelah Jongin mengatakan _tidak perlu latihan dengan kostum begitu kecuali kalau kau mau terlihat bodoh_- dan Sehun -yang memakai baju training biasa- meringis saat mereka jatuh bersamaan. Sepertinya beberapa saat yang lalu, saat tubuh mereka hampir bersentuhan, kaki keduanya tersangkut satu sama lain.

Mereka saling melihat dan tawa mereka pecah. Hyukjae memukul bahu Sehun pelan lalu menghela nafas.

"Susah sekali. Apa cuma aku saja?" ucap Hyukjae. "Eh, bukan hanya susah. Tadi itu canggung seratus persen."

"Sama kok, hyung." Sehun menghela nafas juga.

"Apa harusnya aku langsung pakai kostum supaya tidak— em, secanggung itu?"

".. mau pakai kostum atau tidak, 'kan aku tetap tahu kalau itu kau, hyung.." Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak bisa pura-pura melihatmu sebagai yeoja atau apa— oh, Tuhan, ini ide tergila yang pernah Shindong-hyung buat selama tiga tahun aku mengenalnya!"

Hyukjae meringis kecil, lalu mengangguk setuju.

Terdiam sesaat, mereka mendengarkan musik yang masih mengalun lalu mengalihkan pandangan kepada 'pasangan' lain yang masih menari sesuai irama beberapa meter dari tempat mereka terduduk.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tampak tidak mengalami kesulitan. Bahkan langkah mereka sudah seiring dengan ketiga kalinya mengulang musik dari awal mereka berempat berlatih.

".. Kenapa mereka lancar sekali, ya." Hyukjae bergumam. "Tuh, bahkan saat gerakan sentuh-sentuhan seperti itu, natural sekali. Apa mereka tidak merasa_ awkward_ seperti aku— _eh_, kita?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas dramatis.

"Kalau buat pasangan sungguhan sih, memang gampang, hyung."

"Hee, iya. Benar juga."

Hening.

"..."

"...?"

"HAH?!"

Sehun menatap Hyukjae bingung. "Kenapa?"

Hyukjae dengan mulut terbuka dan mata lebar, bergerak mendekati dongsaeng yang masih memasang wajah _clueless_ sebelum berkata dengan suara pelan, "Jongin dan Kyungsoo- err, eh.." Ia membuat gerakan dengan dua jari di dua tangannya, ke atas dan ke bawah. "Mereka...eh, seperti ini?"

"Pacaran? Nggak."

Hyukjae menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi sebentar lagi sepertinya iya."

Hyukjae membuat bunyi 'GEDUBRAK' yang komikal saat ia jatuh ke lantai, wajah duluan.

"APA?!"

Sehun menggerakkan alisnya ke atas, heran. "Lho, hyung baru tahu?" Ia menunjuk pasangan di belakangnya dengan jempol. "Dua orang disana itu pasangan **homo** yang paling digemari di sekolahku. Dan mereka memang lagi tahap hubungan tanpa status. Susah lho jalan sama mereka berdua tanpa merasa seperti lalat pengganggu."

Mulut Hyukjae terbuka makin lebar ke bawah.

"Wajar sih kalau hyung tidak tahu, kalau lagi sama Dong-hyung mereka suka gengsi sih, padahal kalau lagi bertiga mereka tidak tahu malu." Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, seperti setuju dengan apa yang dikatakannya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, Dong-hyung kemana ya?"

Hyukjae tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia masih sibuk jawdrop dengan berbagai pikiran dan informasi melesat masuk ke dalam otaknya. Seperti komputer yang sedang _hang_, begitu otaknya berjalan kembali, tanpa sadar, ia langsung berseru.

"HAH?! MEREKA HOMO?!"

Yang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo ikut menoleh ke arahnya.

Jongin memasang wajah malas dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah sekarang. Tahu pasti bahwa yang Hyukjae serukan barusan adalah tentang mereka.

"Sehun, kau bilang apa sama Hyukjae-hyung?" Sehun mengangkat dua tangan ke samping kepala, seolah berkata Aku Tidak Bersalah. Jongin memutar bola matanya dan menatap Hyukjae datar.

"Iya, hyung. Aku, homo, cuma buat dia." Jongin merangkulkan lengannya di sekitar leher Kyungsoo, memastikan Hyukjae melihatnya, dan menyeringai. "Ada masalah?"

Dan Hyukjae makin merasa mulutnya menganga lebar saat ia melihat Jongin menautkan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo (yang berwajah sama terkejutnya dengan Hyukjae) dalam ciuman yang dalam.

Sehun hanya bergeleng, menepuk pundak Hyukjae iba.

.

.

-o-o-

"Hmm," Shindong mengelus-elus dagunya. Terlihat menyipitkan sebelah mata saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuh mereka sesuai irama di depannya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia datang ke tempat latihan dengan suara keras dan pintu yang dibanting tak kalah keras, hanya untuk mendapati suasana yang canggung. (Hyukjae yang, kalau diibaratkan karakter komik, membantu, dengan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah di sampingnya, Jongin yang tertawa terpingkal, dan Sehun yang menatap ketiganya iba).

Merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban walaupun bertanya apa yang terjadi pada salah satu dari mereka, Shindong memutuskan untuk menghentikan suasana itu dengan menyuruh mereka memperllihatkan hasil latihan selama ia tidak ada tadi.

"Kyungsoo, badanmu kurang luwes untuk bagian yang tadi," ujarnya, menunjuk orang yang dimaksud dengan posisi duduknya di atas lantai kayu. "Lalu Jongin, gerakanmu sudah bagus. Tapi.. untuk bagian dimana kau menyentuh partnermu, coba untuk melakukannya dengan wajah cool, bukan pervert, oke?"

Sehun tergelak di belakang Shindong.

"Susah, hyung." Jongin menjawab santai. Dengan berjuta arti lain dalam satu kalimat itu. (Membuat Kyungsoo memalingkan muka lagi di sampingnya).

"Kurasa kita harus mengimprovisasi beberapa bagian. Sedikit sentuhan dan lebih tekankan pada lekukan-lekukan. Habis kalau dilanjutkan latihan dan perform begini, siapa yang akan tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pada partnerku yang malang."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berseru, wajah semerah tomat.

Jongin menghiraukannya. "Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, hyung?"

Shindong kembali mengelus-elus dagunya, berpikir. "Hmm, kau benar. Untuk sesama cowok, walaupun menyamar jadi cewek, gerakan itu terlalu intim."

Hyukjae (yang sudah sedikit tersadar) mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa menghilangkan semuanya, karena itu inti dari dance ini."

Hyukjae ingin berseru 'HILANGKAN SAJA SEMUA!' ,tapi karena yakin ucapan itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil dan bukan dancer yang ingin menjadi profesional, ia memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dan mendengarkan Shindong seterusnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum bagian ciuman dari lengan ke bibir, kita ganti dengan dance masing-masing. Lalu ketika yang cewek naik-turun di punggung si cowok, itu satu kali di awal saja. Berikutnya diganti gerakan liuk biasa. Lalu— yang terakhir juga sepertinya tidak perlu. 30 detik terakhir masuk ke group dance saja, berlima. Nanti kupikirkan gerakannya."

"Baguslah, setidaknya gerakan yang memalukan berkurang." Hyukjae berbisik, lalu menengok ke arah Sehun yang mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang, Sehun, Hyukjae! Giliran kalian! Sekalian, coba praktekkan sambil kujelaskan bagian-bagian yang diubah, aku sudah dapat bayangan."

Hyukjae dan Sehun bangkit. Lalu, walaupun ragu, mulai melakukan gerakan masing-masing saat musik mulai mengalun dari _tape_ di sebelah Shindong.

Gerakan solo Sehun dan _chest-popping_ Hyukjae cukup membuat Shindong terkesan di awal. Namun alisnya berkerut setiap keduanya mulai berdekatan dan melakukan gerakan dance berdua.

"Kalian berdua, coba lebih dapatkan feel-nya!" ujar Shindong. "Lakukan seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin tadi!"

Hyukjae mengerang dan menghentikan gerakannya saat bagian reff mulai terdengar.

"Tidak bisa, terlalu aneh!" protesnya. "Hyung, tidak bisakah semua gerakan intim seperti itu dihilangkan? Kami tidak seperti Jongin dan Kyungsoo— saking anehnya aku merasa seperti mau mati."

Jongin mencibir dari posisi duduknya— lalu mendapatkan pukulan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

Shindong menghela nafas. "Duduk dulu, deh." Ia tampak berpikir. "Walaupun kau bilang begitu, Hyukkie—"

"Hyung mau jadi profesional kan? Bersikap profesional dong!" seru seseorang— yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jongin. "Masa hanya karena begini saja sudah mengeluh!" ia mencibir sekali lagi, membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah dan mengarahkan pelototan baru ke arahnya. Tapi tidak berkata apa-apa untuk membalas.

Obyek yang paling dekat dengannya, sebuah majalah yang dibawa Shindong saat ia datang tadi, diambilnya, dipakainya untuk menutupi wajahnya dalam posisi kaki terlipat di depan dada.

"Jongin berisik. Aku tidak seperti—"

Hyukjae menghentikan ucapannya, lalu melihat wajah yang familiar di depan matanya ketika ia membuka mata. Ia menarik majalah itu dari depan wajahnya dan mengamatinya dengan terkejut di tangan.

Seseorang yang ia kenal betul terpampang dengan jelas ; berambut coklat dengan bola mata berwarna sama yang jernih, menjadi _cover_. Dengan tulisan besar di pojok kiri bawah, ditulis dengan hangul besar dan merah supaya menarik perhatian.

'Lee Donghae : Istirahat dari Dunia Hiburan Karena Skandal?!'

Bola mata Hyukjae melebar.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie?" Shindong merangkak mendekati yang masih terdiam memperhatikan cover majalah yang baru dibelinya. "Kau melihat apa sih? Lee Donghae?"

"Ah, kudengar dia mau hiatus ya?" Sehun menyahut.

"Mana kutahu. Aku baru saja beli majalah itu, belum baca isinya." Jawab Shindong. "Tapi aku malah baru tahu- skandal yang mana? Dengan SNSD Yoona?"

"Iya, salah satunya. Skandal yang sama artis Son Eunseo juga. Lalu yang katanya dia terlihat di klub malam, lalu yang katanya terlibat perkelahian saat mabuk-" Sehun menghitung dengan jarinya. "Kebanyakan dari itu cuma gosip, sih. Tapi, yaa, buat artis keluaran SM, sepertinya itu jadi masalah besar buat karirnya."

"Tapi tidak biasanya artis mereka diistirahatkan secepat ini. Baru berapa tahun sejak debut si Lee Donghae itu? Belum sampai dua tahun kan?"

"Mana kutahu pikiran SM." Sehun menaikkan bahunya.

"Lalu, apa kau fansnya Donghae, Hyuk-"

_**BREEEEEK**_

"?!"

"HYUKJAE! Kenapa kau merobek majalahku?!" Shindong berseru, histeris, lalu menyelamatkan sisa robekan majalah miliknya yang berjatuhan ke lantai di bawah laki-laki tersebut. Tiga pasang mata lain melebarkan bola matanya, lalu menginspeksi dari bawah ke atas, dimana Hyukjae—seolah tidak mendengar Shindong menyerukan jumlah won yang tidak sedikit untuk mengganti serpihan majalahnya—, menarik bibirnya sampai membentuk sebuah senyum.

Atau seringai, tepatnya. Karena mereka semua tahu betapa hangatnya senyuman Hyukjae. Dan senyuman yang ia tunjukkan saat ini, tidak terasa hangat sama sekali. Malah, dingin. Seperti penuh dengan kutukan. Kepuasan atas penderitaan orang. Kira-kira seperti itu.

"…. Hyukjae-hyung?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menyapanya.

Tidak dijawab.

Jongin baru saja memberi ide untuk memukul kepalanya sekali, biar sadar. Walaupun ditentang tiga orang lainnya, tapi toh ia tidak berminat mengurangi niat untuk melakukannya. Malah, sudah ancang-ancang.

Tapi itu kalau saja Hyukjae tidak tiba-tiba berbalik dan mengejutkan Jongin. Ia masih mengenakan senyum kutukan itu, dengan dua tangan menggenggam milik Shindong— satu halaman cover yang sudah terpisah dari isinya. Dan tampaknya, tujuan utamanya memang hanya untuk menggumpalkan cover itu menjadi onggokan kertas lecek tak bermakna. Karena itu yang tepatnya sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Hyung!"

Tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali, ia memanggil Shindong. Lalu menjatuhkan onggokan kertas itu ke lantai, membiarkannya menggelinding di atas lantai kayu yang dingin.

"Tolong lihat latihanku lagi!" lanjutnya, tanpa menunggu siapapun menjawab. "Kali ini aku tidak akan salah lagi. Oh, Sehun. Kau mau membantuku kan? Kemari, kemari. Mendadak aku merasa sudah mengingat semua _dance steps_ nya."

Shindong melongo. Sehun, ragu sedikit, mengangguk dan mendekati hyung yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, dan Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hyung," ucap Jongin, "Kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa impianku terlihat semakin dekat," jawabnya, "_Brengsek_ itu sudah mulai jatuh. Jadi sebentar lagi, aku harus merangkak naik, menggantikan posisinya."

.

.

-o-o-

"Bagaimana kalau kau jalan-jalan sejenak, Donghae?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam yang dimodel ke atas dengan gel itu duduk di depan dongsaengnya yang masih uring-uringan. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya memberikan tatapan yang tak jauh beda dari melotot dari tempat duduknya. "Buat apa?"

"Refreshing," orang itu menjawab. "Mumpung hari ini free."

Donghae mendecih. "Maksudmu jalan-jalan dalam rangka merayakan fakta langka kalau aku tidak punya schedule sama sekali untuk hari ini?" jawabnya sarkastik. "Hyung, kau kesini cuma untuk meledekku atau apa."

"Tidak kok, tidak." Hyung yang dimaksud meletakkan dua tangannya di sebelah kepala, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau mau tahu, aku juga tidak punya _schedule_ siang ini. Jadi aku bermaksud mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

Tidak dijawab.

"Donghae, ayolah. Berhenti uring-uringan. Skandal akan berlalu secepat angin, kok."

Donghae menghela nafas dalam. Suara Yunho terngiang-ngiang seperti bisikan belaka di telinganya. Berharap menghentikan bisikan itu, ia mengangguk pelan.

Wajah Yunho berubah cerah.

"Kemana, hyung?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Sebuah restoran di distrik Hongdae. Aku yakin kau pasti suka."

.

.

-o-o-o-

* * *

A/N : Siapa yang bisa membayangkan Hyuk nari troublemaker? XD SAYAAAAAAAAAA! Kalo sama donghae, mm that would be super. LOL.

DAN KENAPA SEHUN/HYUKJAE? (is that pair even exist) jangan tanya kenapa lol karena aku somehow ngeship KaiSoo walaupun gatau banyak soal EXO dan karena Sehun yang nyisa.. jadi yaa. (?) mungkin nanti Luhan akan nongol buat nemenin Sehun. Mungkin.

Gaakan ada HunHyuk (?) beneran kok, Cuma buat pair dance ini aja.

Also, Sekali lagi maaf baru bisa update. Dan chapter ini mungkin ga begitu menarik. Update berikutnya gaakan lama-lama, janji. Mungkin minggu ini atau minggu depan.

Btw Happy fasting buat semua yang menjalankan, yang membaca fanfic ini! Have a great Ramadhan and Lebaran! ;D

* * *

**_AND I'VE GOT YOU LITTLE RUNAWAY, ELPEU-DEUL_**.

**_REVIEW_? :)**


	7. Ch 6 : Weirdest Circumtances

**Title:** Skip A Beat!

**Pairing **: HaeHyuk, KaiSoo (EXO) again in this chapter

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Donghae adalah teman masa kecil Hyukjae. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, Donghae yang sudah menjadi idola kembali- hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae bersumpah untuk membalas dendam padanya. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Memang dengan cara apa?" -HaeHyuk, Skip!Beat inspired-

* * *

**A/N: **..anu, menurutku update ini gak (se) lama (kemaren) kok.. /ditimpuk readers/ mianhae ;_;

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan **Mulov**, dan aku baru inget juga gak semuanya tau nama asli anak2 EXO dan pairingnya, jadi buat yang masih confused, KaiSoo itu Kai x D.O. dari EXO-K. Jongin itu nama aslinya Kai. Dan Kyungsoo itu nama aslinya D.O.

Dan karena disini bakal ada sedikit adegan yang butuh bayangan, silakan liat ini kalo butuh referensi. hapus spasi, hilangkan tanda kurung, dot diganti tanda titik, ...taukan?

tumblr saya, staticann ( dot tumblr dot com ) /post /30741448353

(kenapa ffn susah banget buat ngasih link di dalem fic? /FLIP TABLE/ )

lalu buat **lalala**, yang bertanya apakah author nonton SMTownINA, jawabannya enggak :") karena? gaada duit. /pundung di pojokan

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior © SM Entertaiment. Super Junior members belong to themselves, their parents, and God. Cuma plot cerita ini milik saya~

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**SKIP A BEAT!**

**::**

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**::**

**© AiNeko-chan**

* * *

**~Chapter 6: Meet Under The Weirdest Circumtances**

**.**

_Mood_ Donghae benar-benar buruk hari itu.

Hari itu, _lagi-lagi_ Yunho mengajaknya jalan-jalan di distrik Hongdae. Ke restoran yang sama dengan dua minggu yang lalu—saat ia mengajak Donghae yang tidak punya _schedule_ menyegarkan pikiran.

Ia harus mengakui, makanan di restoran itu memang enak. Tapi tidak cukup enak untuk menyembuhkan _bad mood_ nya, apalagi menyegarkan pikiran.

Setelah makan di restoran itu, Yunho kembali menyetir di sampingnya, menggumamkan lirik lagu yang terdengar dari radio-nya— lirik lagu _band_-nya sendiri, _Dong Bang Shin Ki_.

"_Neon nareul wonhae_! Hey! _Neon naege ppajyeo_!"

"Hyung,"

"_Neon naege michyeo_! _He eo nal su eobseo_! "

"Hyung!"

"_I GOT YOOOUUUUU—!_"

"HYUNG!"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke bangku belakang saat sebuah tangan terjulur ke depan untuk mematikan radionya. Ia tersenyum malu. "Hei, Donghae, kau memanggilku ya? Tidak dengar, maaf."

Donghae menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?"

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" ujar Donghae tanpa basa-basi.

Yunho terdiam sesaat. "Hmm, ke suatu tempat. Aku tidak akan menculikmu kok, jangan khawatir." jawabnya setengah bercanda.

"Siapa yang peduli kau mau menculikku atau tidak, hyung, aku ingin pulang!" jawab Donghae lagi, hampir terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil. "Kalau kau akan mengajakku makan lagi, lupakan. Perutku tidak sekaret milikmu. Masakan prancis tadi sudah cukup membuat lidahku pekat."

Yunho tertawa. "Tidak, bukan mengajakmu makan, kok." ucapnya. "Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini. Dekat dengan _fashion outlet_, mungkin kau bisa sekalian lihat-lihat."

Donghae mengernyitkan alis. "Tidak, aku tidak minat belanja hari ini." Ia menatap Yunho dari balik kursi mobil yang menghalanginya. "Tempat apa yang kau maksud?"

"Tempat _perform_ grup _streetdancer_ favoritku."

Yunho tersenyum riang.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat mereka hampir empat bulan yang lalu. Sejujurnya, mereka yang menginspirasiku untuk lebih mengasah bakat. Dua minggu lalu, setelah makan denganmu, aku cobat lewat sini, dan mereka tidak ada. Hari ini, aku ingin kau melihatnya."

.

.

-o-o-

Yunho memarkir mobilnya di sebuah lahan kosong dekat dengan sebuah toko baju. Selebihnya, mereka harus jalan ke tempat yang dimaksud, menurut Yunho. Dengan peralatan menyamar siaga— topi rajutan, kacamata hitam, masker, syal dan _coat_ yang multifungsi karena suasana sore itu lumayan dingin, keduanya berjalan turun dari mobil.

Donghae mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan tentang betapa jauhnya 'dekat, kok' yang dimaksud Yunho, dan betapa tidak pentingnya berjalan se'jauh' itu hanya untuk melihat grup _dance_ amatir. Yunho menghiraukannya dan malah tertawa, menarik tangan dongsaengnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti perjalanan berpuluh-puluh jam bagi Donghae, jalan mereka terhalangi oleh kumpulan manusia yang membentuk lingkaran besar, memperhatikan sesuatu.

Beberapa dari mereka tertawa, beberapa lainnya memegang kamera dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah. Beberapa merogoh-rogoh kantong dan tas untuk mengambil sekeping atau selembar won untuk diberikan pada si _performer_. Kenapa ia tahu ada yang sedang melakukan pertunjukan di tengah-tengah kumpulan manusia itu? Yah, karena ia tidak tuli untuk bisa mendengar alunan musik dengan _beat_ yang kuat, dan seruan dari manusia-manusia itu. Hampir sama dengan apa yang ia lihat saat performanya di acara-acara musik.

"Woah, bukannya ini _Troublemaker_?" Yunho tertawa, terlihat tertarik. "Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan kali ini? Donghae, ayo cari celah buat ke paling depan!"

Sebelum Donghae bisa menjawab, Yunho sudah menariknya ke dalam kerumunan manusia itu, memaksa masuk sampai ke barisan paling depan. Donghae protes, tapi tidak didengar. Dan protesnya tidak bertahan lama, karena ia harus fokus pada anggota gerak tubuhnya untuk mendorong orang-orang yang menghalanginya kalau tidak mau berakhir terinjak-injak.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berhasil sampai ke bagian depan saat lagu itu mulai mencapai _reff_ terakhirnya dan mayoritas orang-orang yang bosan atau tidak tahan dengan dingin mulai bepergian mencari kehangatan ke rumah. Di depan Donghae masih ada beberapa gadis sekolah yang sedang mengambil video dari grup _dance_ di depan mereka dengan _hand phone_. Dari dalam _hand phone_ itu, dan dari sekelebat sosok yang tak henti menggerakkan tubuh beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat melihat lima orang. Menari seirama dengan lagu berjudul 'Troublemaker'.

Empat orang melakukan _couple dance_. Satu orang melakukan solo di tengah— yang anehnya tetap terlihat _nyambung_ dengan dua pasangan di sebelah kanan dan kiri.

Yang ada di depan Donghae adalah pasangan dengan satu namja berambut coklat muda, memakai pakaian yang terlihat seperti jas dengan hiasan yang memberi aksen berkilauan. Satu lagi, Donghae hanya bisa melihat rambut bergelombangnya, berwarna merah _ivory_, memakai mantel bulu, _dress_ ketat, dan _stocking_ hitam dengan sepasang_ heels_ yang tak terlalu tinggi haknya.

Ketika yeoja itu membalikkan badan untuk melakukan gerakan berikutnya, Donghae dapat melihat keseluruhan tampaknya. Kulitnya putih, bahkan sepertinya ia tidak memakai satu lapisan bedak pun di wajahnya, karena kulit wajah dan kulit tubuhnya sudah seputih bedak. Garis wajahnya tegas, hampir seperti namja. Matanya terlihat tajam saat menari. Dan walaupun tubuhnya tidak terlalu berlekuk, Donghae menemukan dirinya terpana melihat sosok itu.

Tambahan, ia merasa seperti mengenali sosok itu dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

_Siapa?_

Yunho menyenggol lengannya, berkata sesuatu yang sebenarnya masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Donghae, tapi tidak dipedulikannya.

"Hebat, ya? Kau tahu? Empat dari mereka, aku sudah kenal, dan mereka namja! Sepertinya satu orang, yang di sebelah kiri sana, berperan jadi yeoja, tapi aku hampir tak mengenalinya! Dia seperti perempuan manis sungguhan! Tapi aku belum pernah liat yang satunya— apa dia yeoja asli ya? Lihat kaki itu, _wow_, walaupun di balik _stocking_, dia punya paha yang bagus, hmm?"

Oh, Donghae benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya.

Dan Yunho mengernyitkan alis melihat dongsaengnya yang semenit lalu terlihat tidak tertarik, tapi sekarang menatap lurus ke depan, mata mengikuti gerak pasangan yang di sebelah kanan. Yunho tahu karena ia mencoba melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Donghae, dan yeoja berambut merah ikal itu yang selalu ia lihat.

_Aah, Donghae._ Ia menggumam dalam hati, lalu menghela nafas di luar. _Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk melihat group dance nya, bukan ceweknya._

Kemudian lagu itu berhenti, diakhiri dengan salam dari kelimanya, menunduk 90 derajat bersamaan. Tepuk tangan terdengar dari orang-orang yang masih ada disana, termasuk Yunho, dan Donghae yang spontan melakukannya. Ketika orang-orang itu berpulangan, termasuk mereka yang sempat meminta foto bersama lima orang berbakat itu, Donghae dan Yunho masih berdiri di antaranya, di tempat mereka semula. Yunho melirik Donghae. _Ada apa dengannya? Dia tidak bergerak selangkahpun_.

Saat kelima performer itu menyebar untuk mengambil kaleng berisi uang, Yunho beranjak setelah menyadari ia belum memberikan bentuk apresiasinya sore itu. Tapi sebuah tangan di pundaknya, menghentikannya.

Donghae mengambil uang di tangan Yunho, menyatukannya dengan lembaran won di tangannya sendiri. Tanpa melihat ekspresi bingung Yunho, ia mendekati yeoja dengan rambut merah yang sedang mengambil kalengnya.

Yeoja itu tampak kaget saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memasukkan jumlah uang yang cukup banyak ke dalam kaleng yang akan diambilnya. Senyumannya sesaat membuat bibir Donghae ikut terbentuk menjadi sebuah senyum. Yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, untuk melihat orang dermawan yang telah memberikan apresiasinya, untuk sekedar berkata 'Terima kasih' mungkin.

Namun wajahnya berubah seketika saat ia melihat jelas sosok orang tersebut.

Di balik kacamata hitamnya, Donghae dapat melihat perubahan air muka yeoja itu. Matanya yang sebagian tertutup poni merah panjang melebar. Mulutnya terbuka. Seperti melihat orang yang mengejutkan.

Dan konklusi Donghae, adalah, yeoja ini mengenalinya. Mengenali sang idola, Lee Donghae.

Senyumnya melebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit dan berbisik, "Kau mengenaliku?"

Yeoja itu tesentak.

"Kalau kau tidak berteriak, aku mau bersalaman dan memberikan tanda tanganku disini," ucap Donghae lagi, merasa bangga. "Performamu tadi sangat bagus. Aku bisa mempertimbangkanmu untuk jadi _back dancer_-ku. Yah, tapi itu tergantung pertimbanganku selanjutnya. Sekarang, kau mau janji tidak akan teriak untuk memberitahu fans lain aku ada disini kan? Karena aku tidak mau meladeni fans di tengah jalan seperti ini, aku sedang istirahat."

Ketika yeoja itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebagai respon, Donghae mengulurkan tangannya ke depan wajahnya. Menunggu untuk dijabat.

"—Ya?" ujarnya dengan senyum penuh kharisma.

.

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Lima belas detik.

.

Mereka masih ada dalam posisi itu, tidak bergerak seolah keduanya adalah patung.

Senyum Donghae memudar. Tangannya yang dijulurkan ke depan mulai terasa pegal dengan posisi jongkoknya, walaupun bahkan belum satu menit berlalu— tapi, hei? Ada apa dengan yeoja satu ini? Kalau dia mengenalinya, kalau dia fansnya, harusnya, dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik tangannya sudah akan dijabat dan ia akan melihat wajah riang, memerah, dan menahan teriak.

Tapi kenapa wajah di depannya malah lebih kelihatan seperti melotot?

Menyerah, Donghae menarik tangannya, lalu menginspeksi yeoja itu selama beberapa detik lagi, seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Beberapa detik lagi berlalu dengan posisi yang sama.

"Kau bukan fansku ya?" ujar Donghae, ringan.

Namun Donghae tidak sempat mendengar jawabannya, karena detik berikutnya, sebuah tangan diletakkan di pundaknya. Saat ia menoleh ke atas, wajah Yunho yang terlihat.

"Kau sedang apa? Kalau mau menggoda cewek, bukan disini tempatnya." ujar Yunho, sedikit sarkastik. "Ayo pulang sekarang."

Donghae mengangguk dan berdiri, melirik ke arah yeoja yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya, lalu mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menjauh bersama Yunho.

'_Orang aneh.._'

.

-o-o-

.

"Hei, apa Hyukjae-hyung digoda cowok?"

Sehun berbisik pada tiga orang lainnya saat ia selesai menghitung uang di dalam kaleng bagiannya. Terkekeh kecil selagi mengucapkannya.

"SERIUS?" Jongin merespon dengan tawa keras, sebelum pukulan ringan di punggung dari Kyungsoo membuat tawanya mengecil. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat objeknya. "Mana? Mana?"

Beberapa meter dari mereka, Hyukjae yang masih memakai wig dan kostumnya, berjongkok, membelakangi keempatnya. Di depannya, seorang namja dengan pakaian tertutup (yang sejujurnya sedikit mencurigakan) tampak bicara dengannya. Senyumnya jelas mencerminkan seorang playboy. Dan Hyukjae tampak tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Jongin mengambil kesimpulan Hyukjae terlalu shock karena digoda cowok untuk bergerak, dan tidak bisa menahan gelaknya lagi.

"_BEST MOMENT OF THE WEEK_!" serunya di tengah-tengah tawa. Kali ini, Shindong yang memukulnya ringan di pundak, menyuruhnya untuk diam-karena-kalau-dilihat-fans-bakal-memalukan. (Oh, tentu saja mereka punya fans. Atau bisa dibilang, penonton langganan.)

Sehun menambah tawa kecil, "Tapi aku nggak heran, sih. Hyukjae-hyung kan masih baru bergabung dengan kita, orang belum kenal wajahnya jelas. Kalau dikira yeoja sungguhan, yah— nggak heran."

"Iya, beda denganku. Aku pasti dikira banci." Kyungsoo menghela nafas dalam.

"Hahaha, Kyungsoo-ah, tenang saja! Kau juga cantik, kok!" respon Sehun. Kyungsoo menggumam setelahnya, cemberut, berkata kalau apa yang dikatakan Sehun tidak membuatnya lebih merasa tenang sedikitpun.

"Maksudku, sekarang kan lagi zaman _ulzzang_, sejelek-jeleknya, kau nggak akan dikira banci, lah." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Dan kebetulannya, matanya menangkap Jongin yang masih memegang perutnya, melanjutkan tertawa karena imajinasi dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Jongin, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa? Aku tidak melihat Hyukjae-hyung dan namja itu sebagai sesuatu yang pantas ditertawakan seperti itu, tahu." ia berkata, kesal.

"Oh?" tawa Jongin memelan, ia melihat Kyungsoo, lalu menyeringai. "Kenapa jadi kau yang kesal?"

"Karena kalau aku yang mengalami itu, berarti kau juga akan bereaksi sama." Jawab Kyungsoo, sejujur-jujurnya. "Aku tidak suka, aku menganggapnya penghinaan, kau menganggapnya seperti lelucon."

"Haa, bicara apa kau?" Seringai Jongin makin lebar, ia meletakkan tangannya di sekitar pundak Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek. Lalu bicara lagi di sebelah telinganya.

" Kalau kau yang mengalaminya, namja yang melakukannya pasti sudah sekarat di tanganku."

"Yaa! Yaa! Jangan mulai lagi deh, ini masih di publik!" Sehun berseru, merasa terganggu dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang jadi berubah semerah _dress_ yang dipakainya, dan Jongin yang sepertinya sudah beraba-aba untuk mencium wajah itu. Sehun memutar bola mata saat menyadari ucapannya bahkan tidak didengar keduanya, dan menghela nafas dalam.

Saat itu, ia menyadari Shindong yang biasanya menyelak dengan komentar abstrak tidak berbicara dari tadi.

Ia menoleh untuk mendapati Shindong, dengan wajah serius melihat _handphone_-nya. Seperti ragu untuk mengetik. Untuk membalas pesan apapun yang tampil di dalamnya.

"Shindong-hyung?"

Tersentak, Shindong melipat _handphone flip_ itu dan menoleh ke arah Sehun secepat mungkin. Mengenakan senyum canggung seperti anak yang baru ketahuan memakan permen terlarang oleh ibunya.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun mengernyitkan alis, "Hyung, kau terlihat aneh."

"Aneh apanya?" jawab Shindong, sedikit tergagap. Membuat Sehun makin menarik alisnya ke atas, tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar disembunyikan hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung, ada sesuatu yang—"

_**BRAK**_

"?!"

Empat pasang mata dan beberapa pasang lainnya yang kebetulan lewat serentak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada satu objek setelah bunyi keras itu terdengar.

Objek pandangan itu, baru saja selesai melemparkan kaleng berdiameter tujuh sentimeter ke tembok yang berjarak lumayan jauh darinya— menyebabkan suara _KLENG_ keras diikuti dengan bunyi keras tadi ketika kaleng itu menabrak sebuah palang toko tergantung, dan palang itu menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Heboh.

Sehun, Shindong, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin, semuanya menatap horor pada sosok Hyukjae yang masih membelakangi mereka. Tak lain tak bukan, objek yang menyebabkan kegaduhan barusan.

Setelah hening selama beberapa saat, Kyungsoo baru saja akan beranjak untuk menghampiri Hyukjae, ketika yang dimaksud sudah lebih dahulu bergerak ke depan untuk mengambil kaleng yang dilemparnya barusan.

Tidak seorangpun yang berani bicara— bahkan Jongin, saat Hyukjae berbalik untuk menghampiri mereka, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya. Entah kenapa di sekeliling mereka mendadak jadi dipenuhi hawa dingin.

"Hyung," Hyukjae akhirnya berbicara, membuat Shindong sedikit kaget, saat Hyukjae memberikan setumpuk uang yang sudah disusun rapi di tangannya. "Itu uang yang ada di kalengku." jelasnya, singkat. Sebelum pergi begitu saja, menuju arah dimana gudang kecil mereka berada.

Keempat rekannya saling berpandangan, pertanyaan kenapa dan kapan tertulis jelas di wajah masing-masing.

.

-o-o-

.

"Sebenarnya tadi apa yang kau lakukan, Donghae?" Yunho lagi-lagi bertanya, mata melihat ke samping, melirik sekilas Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lakukan apa?" balas Donghae.

"Cewek yang tadi." Yunho memperjelas. "Sifat playboymu kembali lagi?"

Donghae menyeringai kecil. "Aku tidak menggodanya kok. Tapi dia cewek yang aneh."

"Kenapa?"

"Aneh saja."

Hening. Yunho menyadari dengan nada bicara itu, berarti Donghae tidak ingin pembicaraan itu berlanjut. Mengangkat bahu, ia juga memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan fokus menyetir.

Sementara, Donghae memikirkan banyak hal di kepalanya. Tentang yeoja yang tadi.

'_Serius, sepertinya wajahnya familiar. Tapi siapa? Kapan aku pernah bertemu dengannya?_'

Lalu, kenapa dia terlihat begitu kaget saat melihat wajahnya?

Kenapa setelahnya dia bersikap seolah Donghae baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar dengan hanya menyapa dan memberinya uang?

Donghae memijit kepalanya pelan, mendadak merasa sangat pening.

.

"Eh, tapi yeoja yang kau goda tadi lumayan juga kok."

"Hyung, aku tidak menggodanya."

-o-o-

.

.

Malam itu, Hyukjae tidak kembali ke apartemennya. Lampu gudang kecil tempat Shin's Friends latihan terus menyala, dinding yang dibuat kedap suaranya menyembunyikan bunyi keras musik yang menemani namja berambut merah itu menggerakkan tubuh sampai larut malam.

Capek? Tidak ada kata itu dalam otaknya. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin bisa lebih dan lebih baik lagi menari. Kata-kata seseorang terus terngiang di telinganya, membuat raut wajahnya berubah lagi dan gerakannya menjadi lebih tajam.

'_Kalau kau tidak berteriak, aku mau bersalaman dan memberikan tanda tanganku disini,' _

'_Performamu tadi sangat bagus. Aku bisa mempertimbangkanmu untuk jadi back dancer-ku. Yah, tapi itu tergantung pertimbanganku selanjutnya. Sekarang, kau mau janji tidak akan—'_

BRAK

Hyukjae menjatuhkan diri ke atas lantai kayu itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia melihat cermin di depannya dan berdiri lagi.

_SIAPA YANG MAU SALAMAN DENGANMU, BRENGSEK!_

_SIAPA YANG MAU JADI BACK-UP DANCERMU?_

_KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU INI AKU, HAH?_

Seruan itu yang terus berputar di kepalanya sore tadi. Sampai sekarang juga masih, setiap teringat kata-kata Donghae yang akhirnya ditemuinya lagi setelah selang hampir satu tahun tidak bertemu. Tapi coba tebak? _Brengsek_ itu benar-benar tidak mengenalinya.

"Kau sudah di ujung tanduk, tapi tetap besar kepala." erangnya kesal, di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang terputus-putus. "Apanya yang back-up dancer! Suatu saat kau yang akan jadi back-up dancerku!"

.

Ah, tidak ada yang bilang dia ada disana sampai larut malam sendirian, kan?

Beberapa meter dari sana, di ruangan yang sama, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin memperhatikannya dengan aneh.

Jongin membuat gerakan dengan tangannya, menunjuk kepalanya sendiri sambil melirik Hyukjae, seolah berkata 'ada-apa-dengan-kepalanya' saat mereka mendengar Hyukjae bergumam lagi— berkata sesuatu seputar 'back-up dancer terlalu bagus, bagaimana kalau pelayan?'. Dan Sehun menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu shock karena dikira yeoja sungguhan dan digoda namja— tapi kenapa sampai segininya?" ujar Sehun. "Apa ada yang sudah menegurnya dari siang tadi?" Kyungsoo dan Jongin menggeleng.

Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya. Jelas bukan karena digoda atau dikira yeoja.

.

Saat itu, pintu di sebelah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terbuka, dan Shindong melangkah masuk.

Gudang itu milik Shindong, jadi jelas rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sini. Jadi diantara mereka, Shindong yang paling sering pulang-pergi saat sedang latihan.

"Hyung! Habis dari rumah?" sapa Kyungsoo. "Bawa makanan tidak?"

Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, dimana Shindong akan _nyengir_ lebar dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus keripik atau lima kotak pepero, bahkan kimchi buatan ummanya untuk dimakan bersama-sama; kali ini ia hanya menggeleng, menatap ketiga dongsaeng yang balas menatapnya bingung, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian, duduklah. Ada yang mau hyung bicarakan."

.

.

"APA?!"

Hyukjae refleks berhenti menari dan menoleh saat suara keras Sehun sukses mengalahkan suara musik yang disetelnya. Dari arahnya, ia melihat keempat rekannya duduk membentuk lingkaran kecil. Pengecualian untuk Sehun yang sepertinya baru saja berdiri. Sama dengannya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga menunjukkan wajah _shock_. Seperti baru saja mendengar berita yang mengejutkan.

Hyukjae memutuskan menghampiri mereka.

".. Ada apa?" tegurnya.

"Hyukjae-hyung.." Kyungsoo yang menjawab. Ia menoleh ke arah Hyukjae, lalu Shindong, dan terakhir menatap kakinya yang tertekuk di bawah, ragu. "… Shindong-hyung.."

"Dong-hyung?" Hyukjae mengulang, ikut melirik Shindong. "Hyung kenapa?"

Sebelum Shindong sempat menjawab, Jongin menyelanya, sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Shindong-hyung menang suatu kontes yang diadakan suatu agensi," ujarnya, "dan resmi jadi trainee disana."

Jelas dan singkat.

Bola mata Hyukjae melebar. Dia baru saja akan mengucapkan sesuatu saat lagi-lagi orang lain menyelanya.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, hyung?" Jongin melempar pandangan tajam pada hyung-nya. "Aku yakin kontes itu tidak baru diadakan kemarin atau tadi. Harusnya pengumuman pemenang paling tidak sebulan setelah kontesnya selesai. Tapi kami bahkan tidak tahu kau ikut yang seperti itu."

Kyungsoo melempar pandangan dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti Jongin, ikut menunggu jawaban.

Shindong menunduk, menutup mata, lalu menatap semuanya sekali lagi. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya.." ia melanjutkan, "Ayahku yang mendaftarkannya. Itu kontes yang butuh rekomendasi khusus. Dan aku tidak bisa memintanya mendaftarkan kalian juga, jadi—"

Diam sesaat, Shindong melanjutkan, "..Aku tidak mengira aku akan menang."

Hening lagi.

Hyukjae ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi melihat raut wajah yang lain, ia hanya mengambil alternatif melihat wajah keempat rekannya atau menatap lantai kayu yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu menarik di bawahnya.

Shindong menghela nafas, mengakhiri keheningan selama empat setengah menit tadi. "… Aku mengerti kalau kalian marah, aku tahu kita semua punya impian yang sama dan aku tahu kalian menganggapku curang karena mengambil kesempatan duluan— kalian boleh memukulku kalau itu membuat kalian puas.. Sungguh."

Sehun yang biasanya paling ceria di antara ketiga orang lainnya, menggertakkan gigi, lalu berdiri dengan satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Shindong.

"Hyung! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh!"

Shindong (dan Hyukjae) yang kaget, dikagetkan lagi ketika Sehun maju dan menarik kerah baju Shindong sampai ia berdiri sejajar dan memukulnya tepat di pipi.

"Sehun!" Hyukjae berseru, panik. Melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan pertanyaan besar _Kenapa mereka tidak bereaksi apa-apa?_ –hanya untuk menemukan keduanya menyunggingkan senyum di bibir.

Shindong belum sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya memegang pipi dengan wajah shock ( ia tidak mengira akan benar-benar dipukul, sejujurnya. Ia hanya mengucapkan kalimat yang sering diucapkan protagonis-protagonis keren di manhwa saat akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak kalah keren ).

"Aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa untuk menjelaskan apa yang kupikirkan, tapi, aish, hyung! Jeongmal paboya!"

"…. Aku mengerti kalau kau marah padaku, Sehun-ah—"

"TENTU SAJA! SIAPA YANG TIDAK AKAN MARAH!" Sehun mendamprat. "Kau menceritakan semuanya seolah-olah kami tidak akan setuju dengan kepergianmu!"

Wajah Shindong terlihat makin shock.

"Bukan, hyung, maksud Sehun bukan kita setuju dengan segenap senang hati kau pergi. Tentu saja kami tidak mau," Kyungsoo angkat bicara, meluruskan kalimat Sehun.

"Tapi tentu saja kami juga mendukung impianmu. Kenapa kami harus marah karena kau-mencuri-start? Kesempatan orang 'kan memang beda-beda. Lagipula, memang kau yang paling berbakat."

Jongin menghela nafas berat, berkata dengan nada malas andalannya,

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya dari awal. Ayah hyung kan bilang dia menentang cita-cita hyung, kalau dia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan merekomendasikan hyung, itu kan berita besar! Kalau kau bilang saat itu juga, harusnya kita sudah habiskan berapa kilo makanan hari itu."

Mata Shindong mulai berkaca-kaca. "Jadi kalian tidak marah?"

"KAMI MARAH!" Sehun berseru lagi, tapi dengan mata berkaca-kaca juga. Tanpa bicara lagi, lima detik kemudian ia memeluk Shindong erat dan menangis bersama-sama. "Hyuunggg…! Kami akan kesepian.." ujarnya sesenggukan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Tapi ia tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menyeka sedikit air di ujung matanya, lalu melirik Hyukjae dengan senyum andalannya.

Hyukjae tersenyum balik. Suasana yang hangat membuatnya terharu juga, lupa sama sekali tentang kemarahannya karena seseorang beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_GROUP HUG_!" Shindong dan Sehun berseru bersamaan, lalu tanpa aba-aba menarik tiga orang lainnya dalam pelukan persis beruang. Jongin yang paling keras memprotes. Tapi tidak dipedulikan.

"Mulai sekarang leader Shin's Friends, Hyukkie!" Shindong berseru, masih dengan air mata yang komikal. "Kalian harus menyusulku, kalian janji! Beberapa tahun lagi, kita akan bertemu di atas panggung, dengan penonton yang lebih banyak, dengan kostum yang lebih bagus, dengan nama panggung yang keren, dengan skill yang jauh lebih bagus dari sekarang!" Ia mendeklarasikan.

"Arasso?!"

"NE!"

.

.

-o-o-

.

.

**_BRAK_**

Seluruh mata melihat ke arahnya.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak, ketika seorang yang tadinya terus diam di atas kursinya di tengah-tengah suasana backstage yang hiruk pikuk tiba-tiba berdiri dan menjatuhkan kursinya, seperti baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk.

—atau baru menyadari sesuatu yang penting setelah mengorek ingatannya selama hampir enam jam lamanya.

Donghae tidak mempedulikan semua tatapan itu, bahkan suara nafas yang sepertinya sengaja dibuang keras-keras oleh manajernya di belakang sana. Alis dan dahinya berkerut ke tengah, mulutnya terbuka seukuran satu jari telunjuk, dan matanya masih melihat pada sebuah foto yang mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang harusnya ia ingat enam jam lalu, di jalanan distrik Hongdae yang dipenuhi alunan musik, hamparan manusia, dan, seorang yeoja—

—yang sepertinya ia baru sadari sekarang kalau sesungguhnya namja.

"Hyukjae," bisiknya, _bukan_ dengan nada rindu atau sayang. Tapi gelisah. "Benar juga, pantas saja rasanya wajah itu terlalu familiar."

Ia tertawa kecil selagi duduk kembali di bangkunya, lagi-lagi mengacuhkan tatapan aneh yang diberikan orang di sekitarnya.

_'Apa yang kau lakukan di Seoul, Hyuk? Berdandan seperti wanita pula. Kehilangan seluruh hormon laki-lakimu setelah malam itu?'_

_'Kau terlihat konyol waktu melihatku.'_

_'Kenapa kau tidak berbuat apa-apa saat kau tahu jelas itu aku? Mana omong besarmu tentang balas dendam, hah?'_

Walaupun itu yang ia katakan dalam hati, Donghae sendiri tahu pasti apa yang dibisikkan hati kecilnya. Oh, suara itu terus berdenging di telinganya, sejak ia melihat mantan sahabat masa lalunya sampai saat ia baru menyadari identitas aslinya.

Bukan fakta bahwa sahabat itu memakai baju perempuan dan betapa cocoknya ia dengan dandanan feminin, bukan pertemuan yang dihabiskan dengan diam dan pelototan, tapi seluruh performa yang Donghae perhatikan dari awal ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, menggerakkan kaki, lengan, pinggang, dan seluruh tubuh, walaupun dengan gerakan untuk wanita, tapi ada sesuatu dalam tariannya yang membuat Donghae terpana.

Terpana? Oh ya, karena ada kata itu, Donghae tidak bisa menerima isi hati kecilnya sendiri.

Dan seberisik apapun hati kecilnya berteriak, ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

Karena _tidak mungkin Hyukjae benar-benar bisa melampauiny_a, 'kan?

.

Ia mendecih.

.

Di belakangnya, Jung Hoon, manajer namja tersebut, tampak membuang nafas sekali lagi, lalu menekan tombol di handphonenya sesaat setelah alat elektronik itu berdering.

"Direktur, ada apa?" Sapanya setelah mengetahui siapa yang ada di seberang telepon. Orang itu langsung berbicara, tanpa basa-basi lagi, membuat yang mendengar sempat tertegun dan terdiam tanpa satu katapun masuk ke dalam otaknya secara benar sesaat.

".. Saya mengerti. Satu minggu lagi, kalau begitu?" ujarnya setelah lima menit pria itu berbicara dan ia berhasil menangkap seluruh maknanya. "Akan saya sampaikan pada Donghae. Tapi Anda yakin dengan ini 'kan? Bagaimana kalau Donghae tidak mau?"

Pria itu berbicara lagi.

".. Baiklah."

Telepon itu ditutup, dan JungHoon berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk menghampiri artis di bawah naungannya, Lee Donghae itu sendiri.

.

.

-o-o-

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu cepat bagi Hyukjae.

Ia tidak tahu dengan tiga orang lainnya, tapi dalam waktu yang sama dengan waktunya beradaptasi dengan kota baru ini, ia sudah dapat beradaptasi pula dengan posisi barunya dalam grup_ streetdance_ yang diserahkan Shindong padanya. Dan boleh dibilang ia tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti selama memimpin, bersosialisasi, dan merancang koreografi bersama-sama anggota lainnya.

"Hyung, kau bisa jadi_ leader boyband_ yang baik suatu saat!" puji Sehun di tengah mabuknya pada suatu malam mereka merayakan penghasilan yang lebih besar dari biasanya.

(Hyukjae tersenyum dan memuji Sehun balik saat itu. Walaupun Jongin yang tak kalah mabuk memuntahkan kata-kata sarkastik yang kalau disimpulkan berarti ia tidak boleh besar kepala dan lain-lainnya.)

Setelahnya, segalanya berjalan normal.

Tidak ada lagi pertemuan dengan orang masa lalu. Tidak ada lagi konflik besar di antara kelompoknya. Dance skill nya bertambah baik dari hari ke hari. Tidak ada hal negatif maupun positif yang berarti yang terjadi.

.

.

Tapi ternyata, sayang atau untungnya, waktunya hanya menunggu untuk terjadi.

.

.

"Kalian, Shins' friends? Kelompok _streetdance_ Hongdae yang rutin tampil setiap hari Jum'at?"

Hyukjae, Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo menengok hampir bersamaan. Melihat seorang ahjussi berpakaian rapi, seperti orang kantoran, berdiri di belakang dan tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Semuanya diam, sampai Hyukjae menyadari bahwa ahjussi itu menunggu jawaban.

"Ya, benar, itu kami." Jawabnya. "… Em, ada apa ya?"

Ahjussi itu tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kartu. Dan menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae.

.

.

"Nama saya Kim Youngmin, dari tim pencari bakat SM Entertaiment. Anda, yang berambut merah, bisakah ikut sebentar dengan saya?"

-o-o-o-

* * *

**A/N :**

:p

Gimana? /senyum awkward/

Maaf aku gabisa update satu-dua minggu sesuai janji. Pas liburan aku sempet meninggalkan rumah berhari-hari jadi gabisa nyentuh laptop. Dan begitu masuk, karena sekarang udah tahun terakhir SMA dan harus fokus persiapan UN dll, aku gabisa fangirling di hari biasa, apalagi ngetik fanfic.

Makanya kalo bisa aku mau selesaiin fic ini sebelum semester 2 nanti, karena abis itu aku udah gabakal bisa update2 lagi sampe ujian2 selesai.. :/ tapi aku pasti bakal lanjutin sampe endingnya kok.

3 hari kedepan sekolahku libur karena dipake buat OSN jadiii mungkin bisa update hari rabu. mungkin. :"

_**MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT READERS DAN REVIEWERS**_! **Your comments mean alot to me**, maaf gabisa dibales satu2, sekali lagi gomawooo!

*Mianhae kali ini suju masih belom bisa tampil dan masih dipenuhi exo. ( Em, aku bukan exofans, jadi kebanyakan sifat mereka disini berdasarkan imajinasi. Entah kenapa jongin jadi kayak kyuhyun lol. Maaf kalo OOCnya parah! )

* * *

**Review? ^^**


	8. Ch 7: Your Opportunity

**Title:** Skip A Beat!

**Pairing **: HaeHyuk. Slight!EXOpairs (?)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Donghae adalah teman masa kecil Hyukjae. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, Donghae yang sudah menjadi idola kembali- hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae bersumpah untuk membalas dendam padanya. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Memang dengan cara apa?" -HaeHyuk, Skip!Beat inspired-

* * *

**A/N: **Aku gabisa update hari rabu kemaren sesuai janji karena berbagai alasan, mianhae. Tapi semoga dengan update hari ini terbalaskan ya ;)

Sebelum baca ini, **aku menyarankan reader liat audisi aslinya Hyuk** di youtube, kalo yang belom, search aja "Hyukjae audition", pilihan paling pertama.

For **Maria8** : Hyuk ga dapet tawaran dari agensi2 selain SM karena dia udah pernah nyoba ngelamar jadi trainee disana tapi karena waktu dan situasi yang gak pas jadi ga diterima, jadi aneh lagi kalo dia tiba2 dapet tawaran dari agensi2 itu padahal udah pernah ditolak XD dan dia belom tentu keterima di SM kok *author ketawa nista* sisanya lihat kelanjutan cerita ini aja yaa x3

*songong amatsih gua cuma bales satu-dua review. -,-* mianhae reviewers-deul.. tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok. Tapi pertanyaannya banyak yang gabisa dijawab karena berbagai alasan. Miaaannn. Kalo ada yang mau ngobrol2 sama author bisakok di private message ;;) *senyum nista* #Jiji

_Enjoy anyway~_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior © SM Entertaiment. Super Junior members belong to themselves, their parents, and God. Cuma plot cerita ini milik saya~

* * *

**SKIP A BEAT!**

**::**

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**::**

**© AiNeko-chan**

* * *

**~Chapter 7: **_**Your Opportunity**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kalian, Shins' friends? Kelompok streetdance Hongdae yang rutin tampil setiap hari Jum'at?"_

_Ahjussi itu tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kartu. Dan menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae. _

_._

"_Nama saya Kim Youngmin, dari tim pencari bakat SM Entertaiment."_

-o-o-

Hyukjae tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Duduk di dalam sebuah café yang tak biasa dikunjunginya, mengenakan _gesture_ tercanggung yang pernah ia lakukan.

Di depannya, ahjussi yang mengaku sebagai tim pencari bakat sebuah agensi besar— yang sepertinya benar, karena _SM Entertaiment_ tidak akan membiarkan penipu berkeliaran dengan membawa namanya keliling Seoul begitu saja— duduk dengan secangkir kopi yang juga berada di depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kopimu juga diminum?" Ahjussi itu berkata dengan senyum berbisnis. Hyukjae tersentak sejenak sebelum cepat-cepat mengambil cangkir kopinya dan meminum cairan di dalamnya— yang membuatnya tersentak lagi beberapa saat kemudian karena panasnya membakar lidah.

"Santai saja, nak." Ia tertawa. Hyukjae mengikuti tawanya, canggung. Memperhatikan saat tangan ahjussi itu akhirnya lepas dari cangkirnya dan merogoh tas jinjing di sebelahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat.

"Kudengar kau leader grup _streetdance_ itu, makanya kau yang kuajak bicara kesini." Ahjussi itu menjelaskan terlebih dahulu. "Karena akan susah berbicara dengan empat orang sekaligus."

"Ah, ya.. benar." Hyukjae mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa namamu?"

".. Lee .. Hyukjae."

"Usia?"

"18 tahun."

"Hmm," Ahjussi itu mengamati Hyukjae sekali lagi, lalu melanjutkan. "Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menjadi artis?"

"Pernah!" ujar Hyukjae segera setelah ahjussi itu mengatakan kata terakhirnya— lalu kemudian menunduk malu begitu menyadari betapa terdengar terburu-burunya ia barusan.

Ahjussi— _haruskah kita memanggilnya Youngmin karena ia sudah memperkenalkan namanya_?— tertawa. "Sepertinya kau sudah banyak memikirkannya, ya?"

Hyukjae makin menunduk malu, tapi berhasil menggerakkan kepalanya untuk sedikit anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja." Youngmin mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari mapnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae. "Bagaimana kalau kuberi kesempatan untuk mewujudkan pikiran itu?"

.

.

-o-o-

Hyukjae masih tidak dapat mempercayai keberuntungannya hari itu.

Bahkan sampai saat ia, di dalam ruang kecil— kamarnya— dengan pemandangan gelap di luar jendela, dalam posisi tidur di atas kasurnya, menatap kertas di tangannya dengan wajah kagum.

'**SURAT REKOMENDASI AUDISI SM ENTERTAIMENT'**

"Surat rekomendasi audisi SM _Entertaiment_," Hyukjae mengulangnya dengan mulut. Tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gusinya selagi ia membuka halaman per halaman seperti anak gadis membaca dongeng penuh sihir pertamanya.

'_Aku memberikanmu tiga, berikan juga untuk rekan satu grupmu. Kalian punya kesempatan yang sama besar kalau kalian datang hari Sabtu ini.' Youngmin menjelaskan. _

'_Persiapkan diri kalian sebaik-baiknya, berusahalah agar diterima, oke? Aku hanya bisa memberi rekomendasi berdasarkan performa kalian yang kulihat selama tiga minggu terakhir, sisanya tergantung bakat dan kesungguhan kalian.'_

"_HYUNG! INI DAEBAK!_" Ia masih dapat mendengar Sehun berseru antusias saat ia menyerahkan salah satu kertas pada namja berambut coklat itu. "_SECEPAT INI KITA DAPAT KESEMPATAN MENYUSUL SHINDONG-HYUNG! SATU AGENSI, LAGI!_"

Masih dengan senyum bodoh di wajahnya, Hyukjae mengambil _handphone_ dari atas lacinya, langsung menekan _speed dial_ pertama dan menempelkan benda itu di telinganya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bunyi _tuuut tuuut_ menyebalkan berhenti, dan suara seorang yeoja yang terdengar sangat mengantuk menggantikannya.

"_Yobose—"_

"SENA-AH!"

Sena mengerang dari balik teleponnya. Tapi Hyukjae tidak peduli— atau bisa dibilang, tidak sadar. Karena ia langsung menyerang yeoja malang itu dengan serentet kalimat yang terdengar terlalu antusias dan berisik untuk telinga Sena.

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kualami hari ini!"

"Ya, tidak akan percaya kalau kau menelponku tepat tengah malam." jawab Sena sarkastik.

"YAH! Aku serius! Ada kejadian yang sangat penting hari ini— kau harus dengar!"

"_Hyukjae-ya_," Sena memotong dengan nada dingin, "Buat infomu saja, aku ada kuliah besok pagi, dan ada tes kalkulus yang membuatku harus menghabiskan empat setengah jam di perpustakaan untuk belajar hari ini. Ditambah kompensasi olahraga tadi siang, tubuhku sudah begitu banyak menerima asam laktat. Jadi aku sangat butuh tidur sekarang. Dan aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kau tutup telpon ini sekarang dan ketik saja semua omonganmu untuk kubaca besok pagi. Kau mengerti? Bagus, karena aku akan segera menutup teleponnya kalau kau tidak. _Jalja_."

**Klik.**

"Sena-ah!" Hyukjae berseru setelah otaknya memproses bahwa Sena baru saja menutup sambungan teleponnya, dan mengerang setelahnya. Ia berguling kembali ke tempat tidur dan langsung melakukan apa yang Sena sarankan— mengetik seluruh ceritanya, ditambah banyak emot dan puluhan kalimat yang ditulis berulang kali dalam satu sms dan kemudian dikirimkan ke nomor yeoja yang sama dengan senyum puas.

Ia tidak bisa menunggu hari Sabtu lebih lama lagi. Begitu pikirnya sampai ia berharap waktu akan berlalu secepat cahaya ketika ia menutup matanya dan terlelap dalam tidur dengan mimpi terindah.

.

—atau tidak.

Hyukjae membuka matanya lagi dan cepat berganti posisi duduk di atas kasurnya, mengernyitkan alis dan memiringkan kepala ke kanan.

".. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting?"

-o-o-

.

Sena bangun lebih cepat sepuluh menit dari biasanya, entah karena firasat atau apa, untuk segera mengecek handphonenya dan menemukan pesan super panjang dari seseorang di posisi teratas inbox nya.

Ia tersenyum.

'—_Aku bertemu seorang pencari bakat yang memberiku surat rekomendasi untuk audisi hari Sabtu nanti!_'

Bola mata Sena melebar dan wajahnya maju satu senti lebih dekat dengan layar handphonenya di tengah-tengah pesan yang sepertinya menampilkan inti dari seluruh kalimat tidak penting yang Hyukjae ketik di awal pesan.

"Jinjja?!"

'—_untuk agensi sebesar SM, aku tidak percaya akan mendapat keberuntungan sebesar ini!'_

Sena tersenyum semakin lebar. Ikut senang memikirkan kedatangan sahabatnya ke kota lain tidak sia-sia. Ia baru saja akan mengetik balasannya ketika tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, yang membuatnya mengernyitkan alis.

".. Bukannya SM itu agensinya.. _Lee Donghae_?"

.

.

-o-o-

"BENAR JUGA! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA LUPA?!"

Hyukjae menjerit dalam hati, keesokan harinya, dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang dijelaskan Youngmin ahjussi kemarin. Dalam mobil yang disetir Jongin yang ternyata cukup keren untuk punya mobil sedan sendiri.

(Iya, 'Sabtu ini' yang dikatakan ahjussi kemarin itu adalah hari ini. Karena, ia beralasan, grup mereka hanya bisa ditemui di tempat langganan setiap hari Jum'at.)

"Hyukjae-hyung, kenapa mukamu nggak enak begitu?" tanya Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kita hampir sampai, lho. Jangan bilang kalau kau tiba-tiba mau ke kamar mandi."

Hyukjae sedikit tersentak, spontan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo,"

Sehun memperhatikan hyung-nya lagi bingung.

Sementara Hyukjae?

"….. Bagaimana ini?" ujarnya dalam hati lagi, seraya mengutuk otaknya yang—dengan sangat bodohnya baru mengingat sebuah fakta penting ketika ia sudah dalam posisi tidak bisa mundur dari keputusannya lagi.

. . . .

Kenapa dia bisa lupa, oh Tuhan, kenapa? Padahal dari awal ia ke Seoul ia sudah mencoret SM dari daftar nama perusahaan yang akan dikunjunginya. Apakah enam bulan lebih melakukan rutinitas yang sama di jalan Hongdae membuatnya lupa tujuan utamanya jadi artis? Untuk melampaui ikan brengsek itu?

"Tapi kalaupun aku tahu dari awal, apakah aku akan melepas kesempatan langka seperti ini..?" hati kecilnya beretorika. "Tidak setiap hari seorang pencari bakat akan memberimu surat rekomendasi untuk menjadi trainee."

'Tapi kan belum tentu juga aku masuk situ,'

'_Tapi kalau ternyata masuk bagaimana?'_

'Apa aku jelek-jelekkan saja biar nggak diterima?'

'_Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana dengan impianmu?!'_

'Benar juga.. di bawah satu agensi kan tidak berarti aku tidak bisa menyusulnya juga..'

'_TAPI BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU KEHILANGAN KENDALI WAKTU MELIHAT__**NYA**__?'_

'LEBIH PARAH, BAGAIMANA KALAU **JURI**NYA TERNYATA DIA?'

'_Kalau tanpa sadar aku membunuhnya saat itu juga, aku pasti bakal kena masalah. Tapi— ARGH!'_

Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam setelah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah, sudah sampai sini, aku hanya bisa terima takdir. Semoga saja Tuhan masih ada di pihakku." Ia mendesah.

"Kau bicara apa, Hyukjae-hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Hyukjae cepat berdalih saat menyadari kalimat terakhirnya diucapkannya di luar hati. Ia menengok ke luar jendela dan mengernyitkan alis melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya pada ketiga orang lain yang berada di mobil.

"Kau tidak tahu?" seru Jongin dengan nada mengejek di kursi supir. Tapi disela oleh Kyungsoo yang memukulnya di pundak sebagai teguran.

"Kau tidak pernah kesini, Hyukjae-hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo. Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Oh iya, kau kan datang dari luar kota belum lama ini ya." gumamnya. "Ini daerah Gangnam, Apgujeong."

Mulut Hyukjae membentuk huruf O. Ia melihat ke luar jendela lagi untuk menginspeksi gedung-gedung tinggi dan toko-toko yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Hongdae tempatnya tinggal. Sibuk melongo, sampai tiba-tiba, Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Jongin menatap Hyukjae seolah pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan barusan adalah pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kita sudah sampai."

.

Hyukjae masih bengong di kursi saat Sehun tersenyum dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Kukira kita akan ke gedung SM _Entertaiment_?" tanyanya. Tidak berkata bahwa ia sudah melakukan penelitian kecil tadi malam untuk mengetahui seperti apa gedung dan jalanan di sekitar tempat tersebut, dan sudah membayangkan hal macam-macam yang akan ia lakukan di dalamnya.

Tapi sekarang, mereka tepat berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan simpel dengan tulisan 'Everysing' di bagian atasnya.

"Ini tempat karaoke milik SM _Entertaiment_. " Sehun menjelaskan. "Mereka biasanya mengadakan audisi di sini, bukan di _headquarter_-nya, soalnya itu 'kan tempat artis-artis mereka latihan, rekaman, dan sebagainya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada fans yang mengambil kesempatan dengan pura-pura jadi calon trainee."

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti. _Berarti tidak mungkin bisa bertemu dengan artis SM disini.._ Ia sedikit bernafas lega.

Sementara Sehun berbicara dengan Hyukjae, dua orang lainnya sudah lebih dulu masuk. Dengan Jongin yang mengeluh seputar _Hyukjae-hyung yang bicara dengan perwakilan SM kemarin tapi dia yang terlihat paling bingung, pasti dia bahkan tidak membaca jelas isi surat yang kemarin_— dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menyuruhnya diam.

Bagian dalam tempat itu seperti surga bagi fans artis SM, Hyukjae mencatat. Dengan berbagai pernak-pernik keluaran SM di seluruh etalase dan meja, poster bertanda tangan, CD yang menurut penjelasan Sehun lebih murah daripada yang dijual di toko-toko musik, dan desain interior yang mengagumkan.

"Kau harus lihat poster SNSD yang di sebelah sana, hyung! Besaaar sekali dan lengkap dengan tanda tangan semua _member_!" Sehun menarik tangannya ke pojok yang dimaksud dengan antusias. _Aku baru tahu kalau dia sone.. _pikirnya, sweatdrop.

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah poster di sebelah poster yeoja-yeoja berkaki mulus yang dibanggakan Sehun.

Raut matanya berubah tajam.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan poster itu.

"Mau jalannya seperti apapun nanti, aku pasti bisa melampauimu." bisiknya, tanpa sadar Sehun memperhatikannya dengan wajah bingung. Hyukjae tersenyum dingin. "Lihat saja aku dari bawah nanti."

Hyukjae memukulkan kepalan tangannya kesana. Tidak terlalu keras untuk menimbulkan suara, karena dalam keadaan kesal pun ia masih sadar untuk tidak memukul kaca keras-keras kalau tidak mau kena masalah dengan sekuriti dan kesehatan tangannya.

"Sehun-ah, Hyukjae-hyung!" suara Kyungsoo membuat keduanya menoleh untuk melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang dengan tangannya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk cepat kesana, dengan seorang wanita berbaju rapi di sebelahnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan berlari kecil ke arah tersebut. Sementara Sehun sempat melihat ke belakang setelah berbalik, wajah seseorang di atas kertas yang ia kenali sebagai Lee Donghae menatap balik ke arahnya.

Teringat kata-kata Hyukjae beberapa saat lalu, Sehun mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa Hyukjae-hyung _anti_-nya Lee Donghae?"

.

.

-o-o-

Ruangan tempat mereka menunggu setelahnya adalah ruangan luas dengan lantai kayu tanpa meja dan kursi. Selain mereka berempat, kira-kira ada 16 orang lagi yang juga duduk disana. Beberapa tampak pucat dan memainkan entah rambut entah ujung bajunya beberapa kali. Ada juga yang tampak bersenandung, atau melenturkan badan di bagian belakang. Hyukjae langsung dapat menyimpulkan kalau mereka juga calon trainee yang akan mengikuti audisi.

Setelah mereka masuk, wanita tadi memberi mereka nomor dan menutup pintunya, sementara ia sendiri maju ke depan, memohon perhatian dan membuat ruangan itu jadi hening seketika.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian, saya akan mulai menjelaskan tentang peraturan audisi kali ini." ujarnya dengan suara yang membahana ke seluruh ruangan. Para calon trainee memperhatikannya dengan segenap hati.

"Pertama, saya yakin kalian sudah menyadari kalau ini bukan audisi terbuka. Kalian yang sekarang ada di sini adalah orang-orang yang dipilih melalui penyisihan lewat e-mail, situs audisi, dan surat rekomendasi." ujar wanita itu. "Jumlah total peserta audisi hari ini 20 orang. Dan kalian hanya akan melewati satu tahapan. Sebanyak lima orang akan dipanggil bersamaan ke dalam ruangan selanjutnya sesuai nomor urut yang tadi saya bagikan."

Hyukjae dan Sehun langsung mengecek nomor mereka masing-masing, juga nomor Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Lalu bernafas lega saat melihat nomor berurutan dari 21 sampai 25. Yang berarti— mereka akan dipanggil bersama-sama.

"Untuk peraturan audisi, kalian tidak diperkenankan menyanyikan lagu _pop_." Wanita itu kembali menjelaskan. "Kalian diperbolehkan menggunakan seluruh bagian panggung untuk pertunjukan bakat, berlaku pula untuk_ dance_."

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Terakhir, jumlah trainee yang akan diterima hari ini tidak dibatasi oleh kuantitas, tapi dipilih berdasarkan kualitas. Jadi bisa saja ada dua orang atau lebih yang lolos. –Apa ada pertanyaan lain?"

Sehun menggaruk-garuk pipinya, ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi ragu.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan wanita itu berbicara lagi ketika tidak ada yang bicara maupun mengangkat tangan.

"Tidak ada? Kalau begitu—"

Sehun menjerit dalam hati, lalu sadar bahwa ia harus menanyakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Dalam hitungan detik, ia mengangkat tangan. Dan—

"Ya, yang berambut hitam dulu. Apa pertanyaanmu?"

Sehun berkedip. Ia yakin cat rambutnya masih berfungsi. Dilihat darimanapun, kecuali wanita itu buta warna coklat, ia tentu tidak terlihat seperti berambut hitam.

Suara seseorang dari belakang menyadarkannya bahwa yang dimaksud wanita itu bukan dia. Orang lain sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tangannya.

Ia menengok untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

".. Em, pertanyaanku…" seorang namja berambut hitam dan berpostur petit seperti yeoja, sedikit menunduk ketika berbicara dengan seluruh mata tertuju padanya. "Bernyanyi.. apa boleh bukan dengan.. em, lagu, korea?"

Aksennya aneh untuk dikatakan orang korea asli, dan sepertinya ia memang tidak terlalu lancar berbahasa korea. Tapi Sehun sedikit kaget saat anak itu menanyakan hal yang persis sama dengan yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Tidak ada batasan Negara untuk lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan. Bernyanyilah sebebasnya dengan lagu yang kalian kuasai. Cukup jelas?" Wanita itu menjawab, lalu menengok ke arah Sehun ketika anak itu sudah mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tadi?"

".. Oh, em. Tidak jadi. Sama.." ujar Sehun pelan. Wanita itu mengangguk kecil dan mempersilakan keduanya duduk kembali.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mulai dari nomor 1 sampai 5. Silakan ke pintu di sebelah kanan."

.

.

.

-o-o-

"—Nomor 10 sampai 15."

Jantung Hyukjae sudah berdegup kencang pada saat ini.

"Berikutnya giliran kita." bisiknya pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, yang juga terlihat tak kalah _nervous_. (minus Jongin, yang sepertinya tenang-tenang saja mengunyah permen karet).

Hyukjae melihat ke sekeliling. Selain mereka, hanya ada satu orang anak berambut hitam, yang ia kenali sebagai anak beraksen aneh yang tadi bertanya.

Dan entah kenapa dari tadi ia terus melihat Sehun sedang memperhatikan anak itu.

"Hyung, menurutmu aneh nggak kalau aku mengajaknya mengobrol?" bisiknya pada Hyukjae beberapa saat kemudian. Hyukjae menaikkan alisnya sebagai respon. Terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa aneh?"

"Habisnya dengan keadaan begini.. bisa-bisa dia menganggapku—" Sehun melirik Kyungsoo dan Jongin di belakangnya, yang pada saat itu tengah mengeluarkan 'aura berwarna pink' karena Jongin yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang dan wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah tapi tidak melakuan apa-apa untuk melepasnya. Tentu saja akan terlihat canggung bagi orang-orang yang baru pertama melihat. Hyukjae tertawa saat mengerti maksud Sehun.

"_Nggak_ apa-apa. Ajak ngomong saja." Hyukjae meyakinkan. Sehun ragu sebentar sebelum berdiri untuk menghampiri namja itu dan mengajaknya bicara.

Hyukjae tersenyum saat melihat anak itu merespon sapaan Sehun dan mulai mengobrol kecil, walaupun terlihat canggung. Tapi sepertinya mereka bisa jadi akrab.

Sementara ia masih sibuk memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu untuk membuat jantungnya berhenti berdebar seperti anak kecil yang akan menerima suntikan pertamanya.

"Tenang, tenang, kau sudah melakukan banyak penelitian untuk hari ini." ujarnya dalam hati. "Semakin kau terlihat santai, semakin tinggi peluangmu diterima. Jangan pikirkan agensinya, sekarang yang penting diterima saja."

Tanpa ia sadari, wanita tadi sudah masuk kembali.

"Nomor 16 sampai 20."

"AAAAAH!"

Hyukjae spontan berteriak. Lalu menunduk malu ketika semua mata tertuju padanya dalam sekejap.

Wanita itu berada di sebelahnya saat ia akan masuk ke ruang audisi. Ia tampak tertawa kecil. "Berjuanglah, jangan terlalu _nervous_."

Hyukjae tersenyum canggung.

.

.

Ruang audisi yang ia lihat adalah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup luas karena hanya berisi panggung kecil dan tiga buah meja dengan tiga orang yang memegang kertas di depannya. Hyukjae mengasumsikan mereka sebagai juri. Ia tersenyum balik ketika salah seorang juri yang ia kenali sebagai Youngmin ahjussi dari hari Jum'at kemarin tersenyum padanya.

Mereka diisyaratkan untuk duduk di samping panggung, dan juri itu mulai memanggil nomor beserta nama yang tertera di atas kertas mereka.

"Nomor 16," ujar seorang juri perempuan, "Lu Han?"

Anak berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelah Sehun menyahut dan berdiri, melemparkan senyum '_wish-me-luck_' kepada Sehun (yang menanggapinya dengan 'senyum bodoh' –menurut Jongin) sebelum berjalan menaiki panggung, ke depan para juri.

Hyukjae yang masih duduk canggung sejak jantungnya berdegup makin kencang di ruangan itu, memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik juri saat anak itu mulai menyanyikan lagu Cina yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Suaranya bagus sekali," Sehun berkomentar kagum. Cuma perasaan Hyukjae saja atau memang ekspresi Sehun seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Perasaan saja.

Anak itu melanjutkan dengan sedikit gerakan _dance_, kemudian beberapa sesi tanya jawab (yang masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri bagi Hyukjae karena ia terlalu nervous untuk mendengarkan dengan benar). Dan ia dipersilakan turun panggung.

Lalu nomor berikutnya dipanggil, yang berarti giliran Sehun tiba.

Sehun menyanyikan lagu _Dong Bang Shin Ki_, '_Stand By You'_, yang membuat ketiga jurinya langsung mengernyitkan alis.

Jongin menepuk dahinya keras. "Aah, bodoh! Siapa saja juga tahu larangan nomor satu dalam audisi manapun!"

Hyukjae menoleh ke arahnya. "Larangan?"

"Hah? Hyukjae-hyung, jangan bilang kau juga tidak tahu?" jawab Jongin. Wajah bingung Hyukjae membuatnya menepuk dahi sekali lagi. "Kau beruntung sekali karena si bodoh itu maju sebelum kau."

Hyukjae memiringkan kepala, lalu berpikir beberapa saat sebelum memotong ucapan Jongin yang baru saja akan menjelaskan. "Oh! '_Jangan nyanyikan lagu dari artis di agensi yang kau ikuti audisinya'_?"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Kalau kau tahu lalu kenapa bertanya lagi?"

Hyukjae nyengir kuda. '_Oh_, _jadi.. DBSK itu dari SM?'_

Tanpa disadari, giliran Sehun berakhir. Hyukjae dapat melihatnya berlari ( entah kenapa) dengan gembira ke arah pintu keluar, yang ketika dibuka olehnya, sosok anak berambut hitam tadi terlihat kembali, tersenyum menyambut Sehun.

Menjadi sahabat baik (?) dalam dua puluh menit, terbukti bukan hal yang mustahil.

Kemudian para juri memanggil Kyungsoo, dan kali ini bertanya lebih dulu. Klise, tentang umur, keahlian, dan apa yang membuatnya ingin menjadi artis. Kemudian ia dipersilakan bernyanyi.

"Woah, aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo bisa bernyanyi.." gumam Hyukjae, kagum seratus persen dengan suara dongsaengnya.

Jongin hanya menyeringai di sampingnya. Menyeringai bangga, bisa kau bilang?

Dan lagi-lagi, setelah sesi dance, gilirannya selesai sudah. Setelah menulis beberapa catatan di kertas mereka, berikutnya Jongin yang dipanggil.

Pada detik itu, Hyukjae sudah merasa jantungnya akan meledak. Sampai ia tidak bisa memperhatikan baik-baik apa saja yang dilakukan Jongin di panggung.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah, giliran Jongin yang sebenarnya lebih lama dibanding tiga orang sebelumnya, tiba-tiba terasa seperti hanya sepuluh detik. Dan berikutnya, debaran jantungnya mencapai kecepatan maksimum saat juri itu memanggil namanya.

"Nomor 20, Lee Hyukjae?"

"Y-YA!"

'_Oke. Lee Hyukjae. Kau bisa melakukan ini. Pikirkan tujuanmu._'

Ia melangkah ke atas panggung, melihat Jongin tersenyum kecil padanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu keluar, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

'_Pikirkan sesuatu yang lain… pikirkan sesuatu yang lain..'_

Wajah seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat malah muncul di kepalanya. Memakai kacamata hitam dan menutup rambut _honey blond_-nya dengan topi rajut.

'_AAARGH! Kenapa dia! –Yang lain! Yang lain!'_

Sosok seekor ikan berwarna oranye muncul di kepalanya.

….tidak beda jauh.

"Baiklah, Lee Hyukjae. Kau bisa mulai sekarang."

Hyukjae tersentak. Semua bayangan langsung hilang dari kepalanya saat ia baru saja akan kehilangan _self-control_ dan berteriak sendiri di tempat itu. Diam-diam ia berterimakasih pada suara juri yang nyaring.

"..Baik!"

Ia menutup matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya lagi ketika jantungnya sudah dirasa cukup tenang.

"Boleh aku.. menari duluan?" tanyanya. Dan ia bersyukur suaranya tidak keluar dengan getar seperti yang ia kira.

Juri di sebelah kanan— Youngmin ahjussi, tersenyum dan mempersilakannya.

Hyukjae mulai melakukan beberapa gerakan _dance_ yang ia kuasai. Termasuk _handstand_ yang ia banggakan. Ia berusaha menambah setiap perasaan ke dalam gerakannya, menghitung dalam hati dan mengusir semua kegugupannya. Membayangkan tujuan dan determinasinya untuk diterima dalam audisi ini.

Salah satu juri mengangguk-angguk melihatnya. Salah satu sibuk mencatat apa yang ia pikirkan dan salah satu tampak memperhatikannya dengan alis berkerut.

Juri itu mengangkat tangannya dan berkata lewat mikrofon. "Ya, kau bisa berhenti."

Hyukjae tersentak sedikit karena ia— tentu saja belum selesai memamerkan _dance skill_nya. Cepat ia berdiri seperti sediakala di depan mikrofon yang berdiri. Menunggu ada juri yang mengomentarinya.

Tidak ada.

"Kau bisa menyanyi sekarang."

Hyukjae mengangguk, menarik nafas, dan menyanyikan '_Love Song'_ milik Rain dengan segenap skill bernyanyi yang ia miliki— walaupun ia tidak punya vibrato seperti Kyungsoo.

Di tengah-tengah nyanyiannya, lagi-lagi juri yang sama menghentikannya.

Detik ini, tingkat kepercayaan diri Hyukjae sudah turun drastis.

"Kita lanjutkan dengan pertanyaan, ya?" ujar juri perempuan dengan nada yang menenangkan. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Berapa umurmu?"

".. 18."

Juri itu tampak sedikit terkejut. "Itu usia yang agak beresiko untuk ikut audisi."

"Saya tahu.."

"Tapi kau tetap mencoba, ya? Hmm, memang kemungkinanmu diterima tidak 0% sih." Juri perempuan itu mengomentari, "Dari keahlian yang kau tunjukkan tadi, mana yang menurutmu paling kau kuasai? Atau ada keahlian lain yang kau ingin tunjukkan pada kami?"

".. Aku lebih percaya diri dengan dance skill-ku." Jawab Hyukjae. "Kalau keahlian yang lain…"

_Melawak. Tapi itu 'kan waktu SMA. Lagipula kalau kubilang begitu nanti mereka malah menerbitkanku sebagai komedian lagi? _

_Lalu— merawat anjing? Mendramatisasi cerita? Keahlian yang lebih berguna apa lagi yang aku punya?_

"—Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Ah—! _Melawak_!" jawab Hyukjae spontan. Yang ia langsung sesali ketika melihat wajah ketiga juri itu 'tertarik' (dalam arti.. menahan tawa). Ia menunduk malu, mengutuk mulutnya sendiri.

"Begitu?" juri perempuan itu tertawa kecil. Ia melihat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah karena malu dan berkata lagi. "Itu nilai plus untuk dunia hiburan, kok. Bagus kalau kau punya kemampuan untuk membuat orang lain senang. Tidak perlu malu."

Hyukjae mengangguk. _'Tetap saja malu. Ugh.'_

"Pertanyaan berikutnya," juri perempuan itu memulai, tapi kemudian diselak oleh juri di sebelah kiri yang dari tadi memperhatikan Hyukjae dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin masuk dunia hiburan?"

Hyukjae bertatap mata dengan juri itu dan tidak berani berkedip setelahnya.

"Karena aku ..ingin jadi idola."

Juri itu tampak tidak senang. "Makanya, kenapa?"

"… Karena itu impianku."

"Saya bisa bertanya pada seluruh orang yang tadi mengikuti audisi, kenapa mereka mengikuti audisi ini dan tidak akan ada yang menjawab seperti kau barusan." ujarnya dingin. "Saya bertanya tentang alasan yang spesifik, bukan klise. Kau tahu kan kalau ini audisi?"

Wajah Hyukjae memanas. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

"Kau serius ikut audisi ini, atau tidak?" juri itu bertanya lagi.

Kalau Hyukjae bisa mendeskripsikan, intonasinya tajam seperti pisau. Pandangan matanya menusuk, membuat Hyukjae spontan menunduk takut. Kenapa hanya dia yang diberi pertanyaan seperti ini? Tidak mendengarkan sekalipun, ia tidak merasakan hawa setegang ini dari audisi teman-temannya sebelumnya.

_Kenapa aku mau jadi idola.._

_Kenapa aku mau jadi idola?_

_Karena.._

Beberapa detik berlalu, juri lain mulai melirik jam dinding cemas. Juri tadi masih melempar pandangannya pada Hyukjae yang diam di tempat.

Ia menghela nafas. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab, kau bisa keluar sekarang—"

"Ada orang yang ingin kukalahkan."

Tiga pasang mata tertuju pada Hyukjae kembali.

Tapi kali ini ia tidak menunduk maupun memalingkan pandangan lagi.

"Ada seorang teman dari masa lalu yang sekarang jadi idola di dunia hiburan. Aku ingin menjadi idola yang tak kalah hebat darinya. Aku ingin masuk dunia hiburan demi melampauinya."

Ia berkata, dengan intonasi yang tak kalah tegas. Tak peduli kalau kata-katanya terdengar komikal, dramatis, apapun yang bisa kau samakan.

Juri yang sama lagi-lagi terlihat tertarik. Namun pandangannya tetap tegas dan melihat langsung ke mata. Hyukjae tanpa ragu menatapnya balik.

"Jadi keinginanmu menjadi artis bukan dari kemauan sendiri?"

"Tidak!" Hyukjae membantah keras. "Ini keinginanku!"

"Tapi kau bilang itu _demi_ orang lain? Demi melampaui orang yang kau bicarakan tadi?" ucap juri itu. "Itu namanya bukan dari keinginan sendiri, nak." lanjutnya, sarkastik.

Interval dua detik untuk berpikir, dan Hyukjae menjawab lagi.

"Memang.. awalnya, mungkin alasanku hanya itu."

_"Hei, kau berbakat."_

_"Kau bisa memanggilku Shindong. Mau bergabung dengan grup kami?"_

_"Kalian harus menyusulku, kalian janji! Beberapa tahun lagi, kita akan bertemu di atas panggung, dengan penonton yang lebih banyak, dengan kostum yang lebih bagus, dengan nama panggung yang keren, dengan skill yang jauh lebih bagus dari sekarang!" _

"_Arasso?"_

"_NE!"_

_"Hyung, kau bisa jadi__leader boyband__yang baik suatu saat!_

Hyukjae tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan,

"Tapi selama aku melakukan hal yang sangat kusukai, di panggung jalanan bersama teman-teman.."—Ya, sepertinya ia baru menyadarinya. Ia jarang memikirkan Donghae saat sedang bersama mereka. Yang ia rasakan, bahwa menari adalah hal yang mengasyikkan. Dan impian mereka berempat, rekan-rekannya, entah sejak kapan juga menjadi impiannya.

"Aku jadi merasa kalau aku ingin menjadi idola karena aku ingin semua orang melihatku melakukan hal yang paling kusukai. Lalu jadi ikut menyukainya."

.

.

Hening.

Segera setelah mengatakan itu, otak Hyukjae seperti berhenti bekerja. Dan ia hanya bisa melongo, kosong, ke depan.

Tadi itu kata-kata yang dramatis 'kan?

Biasanya kalau di drama atau di manhwa.. lawan bicaranya akan tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang sama bijaknya 'kan?

….kenapa ini malah diam?

"Kau tahu kenapa saya bertanya seperti tadi padamu?" si juri berwajah galak itu bertanya sekali lagi. Hyukjae sontak menggeleng cepat.

"… Em, tidak?"

"Saya sudah hampir 25 tahun lamanya di dalam bisnis ini." ujar juri itu. "Saya sudah melihat ribuan trainee, dan saya bisa katakan, walaupun tidak pernah mengambil pendidikan psikologi, secara garis besar saya dapat melihat _passion_ seseorang dari tatapan mata dan gerak-geriknya saat melakukan sesuatu. Walau itu tersembunyi sekalipun."

Hyukjae hanya mendengarkan.

"Saat saya melihatmu menari dan menyanyi tadi, saya tidak melihat adanya _passion_ itu." Lanjutnya. "Hanya ambisi. Dan ambisi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa saya katakan bagus. Bukan itu yang kami cari dalam audisi tadi. Walaupun kau berbakat, percuma kalau setengah-setengah dalam bisnis ini."

Sebelum ada yang sempat berkomentar, ia melanjutkan lagi.

"Tapi saya bisa bilang, saat terakhir tadi, saya melihat _passion_ itu." Ia tersenyum. Kecil. Lebih seperti melengkungkan bibir sedikit ke atas.

"..!"

"Walaupun hanya sebentar, itu bernilai tinggi di mata saya. Jadi, selamat. Kau mungkin bisa mendapat kesempatan lebih 1% untuk lulus audisi ini." Akhirnya, datar.

Juri perempuan yang daritadi tampak gelisah melihat waktu, tersenyum paksa dan berkata lewat mikrofon. "Baiklah, kau bisa kemba—"

"Tunggu!"

Hyukjae tidak sempat menyesali tindakannya saat itu, karena semuanya berlalu sangat cepat. Juri wanita itu berhenti berbicara dengan raut wajah gelisah. Seolah berkata _'Apa lagi?!'_

"Bisakah saya.. menyanyi sekali lagi?" ujarnya. Oh, tentu ia tahu kalau itu tindakan yang kurang sopan. Tapi karena sudah telanjur sampai sini, mau bagaimana lagi?

Tancap terus.

"Tidak akan lama. Satu menit cukup, aku janji untuk terakhir kali."

Juri perempuan itu tampaknya paling tidak setuju. Tapi sebelum ia bisa berkata apapun, juri yang satu lagi, Youngmin ahjussi yang baik hati, berkata lebih dulu lewat mikrofonnya. "Silakan."

Juri galak satu lagi hanya memperhatikan tanpa kata objektif satupun.

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih!" –lalu menundukkan badannya. Mengambil nafas dalam satu gerakan bersamaan dan menutup matanya, sebelum berdiri tegak kembali dan membukanya.

Bertahun-tahun lalu, sebelum Donghae berkata ingin menjadi artis, jauh sebelum itu, ia pernah berpikir tentang impian yang sama.

Yang tidak pernah ia katakan pada siapapun. Ia menyanyikan lagu yang ada di televisi, menari sesuai ketukan iramanya. Lagu yang sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu namanya, tapi selalu mendapat applause baik dari keluarga maupun teman sekelasnya setiap ia menyanyikannya.

Tentu saja tidak ia nyanyikan dengan cara biasa.

Hyukjae mulai bernyanyi, irama ballad. Dengan wajah syahdu yang super menghayati lagu. Juri hampir mengernyitkan alis dan mengetuk mikrofon untuk menghentikannya. Untung Hyukjae menghentikannya sendiri di ketukan yang pas.

—Untuk menggantinya menjadi rap.

Dengan banyak gerakan tangan dan wajah _badass_, tentunya.

Lalu menggantinya menjadi ballad lagi.

Lalu rap.

Lalu ballad.

Para juri melongo. Lalu sedetik kemudian tertawa. Bahkan juri galak tadi, lengkungan di bibirnya sudah terlalu panjang untuk hanya dibilang sebuah lengkungan.

Tepat dua menit, Hyukjae berhenti dan tertawa melihat juri-juri yang tertawa, lalu membungkuk 90 derajat dan akhirnya turun panggung.

"Kamsahamnida!"

.

Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan hasil akhirnya. Sejujurnya. Ia cukup merasa senang.

.

.

"_YAH_! Hyung, kenapa kau lama sekali?!"

-o-o-

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut JiMin-ssi?" tanya salah satu namja berumur yang ada di ruangan itu—atau yang kalian kenal dengan nama Youngmin.

"Kalau soal skill, tentu saja nomor 13." Komentar satu-satunya perempuan di antara ketiganya. _"Dancing skill_-nya lumayan, _singing_-nya di atas rata-rata. Wajahnya juga lumayan dan dalam usia yang kita inginkan. Aku yakin dia bisa debut dalam waktu dekat."

"Saya setuju." Ahjussi yang lain berkata. "Nomor 18 dan 19 juga berpotensi. Tapi masih perlu dipoles. Kalau tahun depan mereka kembali lagi, walaupun sudah dalam usia rentan untuk menjadi trainee."

"Bagaimana dengan nomor 4 dan 17?" Youngmin berkata lagi. "Kalau dari teknik bernyanyi, saya lebih suka dengan nomor 18. _Dancing skill_-nya juga hebat. Sayang ia sepertinya tidak tahu peraturan tidak tertulis."

"Benar, benar." Sahut JiMin. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau satu saja yang kita luluskan? Dilihat dari rata-ratanya, yang memenuhi kriteria hanya dia."

"Tunggu," Youngmin berkata lagi. "Bagaimana dengan nomor 20?"

"Ah," JiMin tertawa kecil. "Anak berambut merah yang terakhir itu ya?" ia melihat data yang ia tulis. "Aku menikmati waktu audisinya, walaupun aku sepertinya akan telat janjian karena dia— tapi, dia kurang mencukupi kriteria."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu," bela Youngmin. "Aku seperti melihat berlian yang belum diasah saat melihatnya. Dancing skill-nya tentu di atas rata-rata. Singing skill standar, tapi dia bisa jadi rapper yang unik."

"Tiba-tiba kau jadi _biased_, Youngmin-ssi?" goda JiMin. "Menurutku dia tidak sehebat itu. Tapi kalaupun dia jadi idola, dia mungkin akan sukses di Variety Show. Bagaimana menurut Anda, Youngjin-ssi?"

Juri yang satu lagi diam dalam pikiran, kemudian menjawab.

"Kalau dibandingkan nomor 13, skill-nya memang kurang memadai." Akunya. "Tapi sejujurnya, saya suka performanya yang terakhir."

"Jujur, alami, unik, dan penuh dengan _passion_, itu 'kan yang mau Anda bilang?" ujar Youngmin.

"Pastinya." Jawab YoungJin.

"Tapi kalian tidak bisa menerima begitu saja dia, 'kan? Kita bicara soal bakat di sini." Protes JiMin. "Menurutku kita hanya perlu meluluskan satu orang, nomor 13. Jumlah trainee kita akan membludak di audisi terbuka berikutnya, kan?"

"Benar juga.."

"Kalau begitu, apa langsung saja kita putuskan?"

Ketiganya mengangguk.

.

.

-o-o-

Satu bulan berlalu sudah sejak audisi itu.

Tidak ada pemberitahuan apa-apa, baik untuk Hyukjae maupun ketiga orang lainnya— yang menyatakan mereka lulus audisi. Walaupun tidak berharap banyak, Hyukjae mengecek email setiap hari. Juga kotak surat, kalau-kalau SM tidak suka memakai komputer dan internet.

Tidak ada apapun.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, pagi itu. Yah, apa sebenarnya yang ia harapkan? Audisinya sudah jelas-jelas gagal. Malahan, karena mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak usah dikatakan, (untung ia tak sampai menjelaskan seluruh detailnya, ugh) salah satu sisi Hyukjae bersyukur ia tidak akan bertemu dengan tiga juri itu lagi. Terutama juri galak yang satu itu.

Tiga orang lainnya? Walaupun Kyungsoo sempat terlihat sangat kecewa, sejauh ini, mereka baik-baik saja, menjalani kehidupan normal dengan sekolah, latihan, dan _perform_.

Oh, mungkin hanya Sehun yang berubah. Karena ia sepertinya menemukan 'sahabat baik' yang ditemuinya saat audisi. Luhan atau siapapun namanya. Ia bahkan selalu bercerita tentang bagaimana Luhan bisa pindah ke Korea dari Cina dan kenapa ia ingin jadi artis. Berapa saudara yang ia punya, dan berapa ukuran baju serta sepatunya. **Setiap mereka bertemu**. _Hell_, ketiganya sepakat itu bukan hal yang terlalu penting untuk dibicarakan. Dan bahkan sepakat kalau tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Sehun menyadari kalau sepertinya ia juga akan segera mengidap penyakit yang ia katakan diderita Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kalau kata Jongin, "_Karma does _fucking_ exist_."

Oh, ya, selain itu, semuanya berjalan biasa. Terlalu biasa, sampai suatu hari Hyukjae menggosok-gosok matanya ketika ahjussi yang sama dari satu bulan yang lalu datang menemuinya, berdiri di depan rumah yang sepertinya ia tahu dari formulir pendaftaran waktu itu— dengan senyum bisnis.

"Mau minum kopi dengan saya?"

_Déjà vu. _

.

.

.

"HAH?!"

_**PRANG**_

Tetesan _milkshake _stroberi menetes ke baju putih yang dipakai Hyukjae. Membuat waitress dan pelanggan lain— termasuk yang sedang bicara dengannya mengalihkan pandangan kesana. Tapi pemiliknya sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar, dan tidak peduli.

"ANDA SERIUS?!"

Youngmin mengangguk dengan senyum di wajah lagi, lalu menyeruput kopinya selagi wajah Hyukjae berubah menjadi antara pucat dengan senang.

"Oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan. Ahjussi tidak bohong kan? Sekarang bukan tanggal 11 April kan? Tidak turun hujan kan?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak percaya sekali begitu." Youngmin tertawa renyah.

"Tapi ini benar kok. Selamat, Lee Hyukjae. Kau lulus audisi dan resmi diterima menjadi trainee. Kami menunggu kedatanganmu di SM _Headquarter_ dua minggu dari sekarang."

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**A/N :** *rolls like a buffalo*

*author kebanyakan baca manga*

*kebanyakan nonton sinetron*

Malu sendiri bikin adegan sok keren ahahahahahaha maafkan aku hyuk. harusnya omonganmu keren. tapi kok jadi gue yang malu.

Terus itu adegan audisi, itu kenapa aku nyaranin nonton audisi aslinya hyuk dulu. aku gabisa ngegambarin pake kata-kata. Karena pas bikin ini otakku lagi mepet kalimat. Tapi pokoknya kayak gitu. Suka banget sama audisinya, kesannya bener2 _Lee Hyukjae banget._

Aku nggak ngecek berkali-kali sebelum publish chapter ini kayak biasanya, jadi maaf kalo ada typo. Aku buru-buru nyelesaiin buat hari ini. ;_;

**[!]** Dan kali ini aku bisa bilang update selanjutnya mungkin bakal lama, curhat sedikit, hari minggu ini aku ada TO dan minggu depan minggu depannya lagi udah ulangan blok. Dan aku udah janji sama diri sendiri gabakal nyentuh internet dan laptop sebelum selesai ulangan. Jeongmal mianhae. Tapi jangan bosen baca dan review ya chingudeul... cuma itu yang menyemangatiku lanjutin fic ini :""")

DAN Makasih banyak buat review di chapter sebelumnya! *bows* semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan

Annyeong and wish me luck~!

* * *

_**Review?**_


End file.
